Forgotten Past, Unfolding Future
by IonaPen
Summary: 'Aro's eyes narrowed."She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."' What if Alice hadn't found Nahuel in Breaking Dawn? What would the Volturi have done without proof that Renesmee wouldn't turn into a monster? Alternate ending to BD!x
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. . . Damn, another story, and I _still _don't own Twilight :(**

**A/N: Hello there! Hi to the guys who are back for more FailCullen - Fiction, and to the Newbies, who have clicked on this story :) Well, I hope you guys like this. The start may seem rubbish, but I have now written the first five chapters, and it gets better, so stick with it guys, you know I love you ;)**

**My beta for this story is loubylou96. She rocks.**

**SUMMARY: What if Alice hadn't found Nahuel in Breaking Dawn? What would the Volturi have done without proof that Renesmee wouldn't turn into a monster? Alternate ending to BD. My second Twilight Fanfiction. Please Read and Review x**

**Forgotten Past, Unfolding Future.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Before the end of Breaking Dawn)**

**(Words in italics are quoted from the book)**

**Bella's POV:**

_' Aro's eyes narrowed. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at." '_

He was right, no one knew what lay ahead for our daughter. I remember thinking, 'Today – this minute – could change her life forever'. And it did. . That it did. It changed all of us.

**Aro's POV:**

The little girl Isabella held in her arms stared up at us inquisitively. Her power was. . remarkable. I imagined the possibilities of such gifts, the power she could have was endless. Edward growled angrily, probably hearing my thoughts.

"Please," I began, "we don't mean her any harm. I am however curious, as to see how her ability can stretch. . Grow."

"You do mean her harm," Edward barked back, "You want to take her from us."

Three things happened at once.

First, one of the wild beasts ran forward to where Isabella stood.

Second, Isabella turned to give her child to the wolf.

And third, we attacked.

While the Cullens all made sure their soul mate wasn't in danger, a couple of us – Caius and I – took a detour, travelling through the trees at an alarming speed, fast even for us. If this were to work, we had to be fast.

We caught the wolf off guard; he wasn't expecting us to come from the side. We could hear fighting going on from behind us, but we weren't distracted. Caius leapt for the werewolf (a terrible smelling creature) while I kept my eyes on the child.

Caius struggled with the beast and I waited for the right second. The right millisecond. I lunged, grabbing the child swiftly and running.

I closed my hand over her mouth as she began to wail. If anyone heard, or plan wouldn't work. The tears pooled in her eyes but she was silent.

I knew what direction I was going in, the others would follow later, after Caius had finished the werewolf off, and the others had 'surrendered' to the Cullens, giving them the false hope that they could actually defeat us, just to shatter their dreams when they found we had the child.

I ran to the coast, preparing mentally for the long swim that awaited. It would be prolonged by the extra weight I now carried, and the fact that the child didn't have our lung capacity, or the ability to stop breathing entirely.

I took my cloak off and left it on the cliff side. Jumping into the ocean, I shielded her face, stopping her from swallowing the water as we entered it.

For being partially immortal, her skin was freakishly warm, and within minutes of swimming, holding her head just above the water, my hands felt hot for the first time in centuries.

**Jacob's POV:**

The words Edward spoke sent daggers through my heart, leaving it a pulpy mess.

"You want to take her from us."

I didn't think, I just ran. I remembered what Bella had told me: If anything went wrong, I'd to take Renesmee to safety, whether it meant leaving the country for weeks.

I reached Bella in a second and took Renesmee out of her arms. She clung onto my neck as we darted towards the forest edge, disappearing in the trees.

I phased into my human form about a mile into the forest, dragging on the denim pants attached to my leg, and lifting Renesmee back into my arms, I kept running.

I was only running for a few minutes, when the leeches struck.

They were fast, for vampires. Much faster than any of the Cullens – even Edward. They caught me effortlessly.

I knew immediately that fighting back was futile. They were so strong, and there was two of them. I was protecting Renesmee, it was a weakness. And if they got me, Renesmee would be taken, but if I let them hurt Renesmee, nothing in my world would matter ever again. Life would be meaningless to me.

Regardless, I fought back, as best I could. But I was clumsy, careless even. The one with the black hair took Renesmee from me while the other attacked me.

The black haired one – their leader? - ran of into the forest holding my precious Renesmee, further away from the clearing, where the others surely fought.

I tried to fight off the other leech, but to no avail. It was hopeless. They had Renesmee. I had failed. All I'd had to do was protect Renesmee. It shouldn't have been hard; she was my imprint, it was in my _nature_ to protect her. Yet I hadn't achieved it.

The bloodsucker continued to rip my body apart, and I couldn't fit back. I didn't _want_ to fight back, they'd taken her from me. I didn't want to fight any more. There was nothing to fight for.

He had me by the neck, and blood – my blood – was covering his hands.

"Listen to me," He whispered, barely audible. At first I wasn't sure he'd even spoke, but his eyes were engaging mine, full of seriousness. "Aro told me to kill you, to rip you to pieces. But that's what you want, isn't it?" My silence gave away my answer – If I couldn't see Renesmee every day of my life, I didn't want to have a life. "Well I won't give you it. The Volturi do not do favours. We are not a charity." The way he spoke, sounded like a well learnt line, as if he'd been taught it in parasite pre-school.

"Do not tell Aro. And warn the others. If they come looking for the child, they will not succeed. We will know when they are coming, we have our ways. We would simply move location, hide her if necessary. Any plan you can come up with is hopeless, understand that."

"Just kill me." I muttered, not wanting to live to see Bella's face, when she found her child had been taken. It would crush her, perhaps as much as it was crushing me – maybe more. . .

"Nice try, dog. You're not getting out that easy. It will be fun to see you suffer. You are, after all, a freak of nature. You shouldn't live."

"Your more of a monster than I." I growled at him, and my body shook, threatening to phase.

"Don't tempt me, hound. I could kill you in a second."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Stupid parasite." He hauled me to my feet, still holding my neck in one hand.

"Go back and tell the others you were too week to save the child. Isabella's going to love that." He pushed me in the direction of the clearing, and I stumbled, wincing as I put weight on my left leg. _Must be broken_, I thought.

He ran off, in the same direction that Aro had went.

I fell to the ground, too desperately sad to move. I didn't want to – or deserve to – live any more. How was I going to tell Bella?

**Well, there you have it. First chapter. What do you think? Please review. The first five reviewers will get a special mention :D**

**Ready for it? **

**FailCullen, Over and Out!**

**God, I missed that :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Still loving Twilight, but not owning it :(**

**A/N Hello there :) New chapter up, love it? Hate it? review x**

**First five reviewers were. . . **

**cba :D  
Twilightlover  
Tracy**

**LiesbethDM**

**. . . **

**Aw shucks, I can't leave you out shorty. The sixth reviewer was Lauryn, give her a wee clap.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

I lunged at Jane, not giving her a chance to attack me. I had her on the ground, holding her arms and legs still. She struggled, growling at me, but I didn't budge. As I looked around, my relatives were doing the same: fighting off the Volturi guard, with the help of some of the wolves.

We all leapt around, watching each others backs, making sure no one was lost. . .

Edward came up behind me, and lifted Jane up, holding her throat tightly.

"Stop!" She shouted, and she sounded almost desperate. "Stop, we will surrender. Please, do not hurt us. We will go now, in peace." Edward lowered her to the ground, and the others crowded round, one of them reattaching a lost arm. _Emmett must have got to him_, I remember thinking.

"We are sorry it came to this." It was Aro who spoke, or so I thought at the time. "We never meant harm. We will return to Italy now. Let us forget our time hear, it brings sadness on the immortal world. We shall meet again, my friends." He motioned to the others of the guard. "Come now, we must be on our way."

They left then, just like that. And we all sighed in relief. I remembered Jacob, way out in the forest somewhere, which direction had he left in?

I turned and leant my head on Edwards chest. It was over. He kissed my hair.

"It's going to be all right, Love" He stroked my cheek, and I'd believed him.

Little did we know, that nothing was going to be normal. Not then, not ever.

**Aro's POV**

We arrived back in Italy at roughly the same time. The others were faster than I, not having to worry about carrying the child the whole way.

We reached Volterra, and entered our buildings, using the back door.

Gianna greeted us warmly, and her eyes widened as she saw the child, now in Jane's arms.

"Welcome back."

We all gave her a quick nod and she sat back down, behind her desk. Yes, perhaps she would make a good 'mother' for the child, Renesmee.

We entered the main hall and we sat down on the thrones, Jane still holding Renesmee.

"What do we do now master?" Jane asked from my left.

**Alice's POV:**

Jasper and I ran through the forest, as fast as we could, but even then, not fast enough. We were running out of time. If we didn't reach the clearing soon. . . I didn't even want to consider what the Volturi would do. I'd seen them decide. They'd take my niece. My beautiful little Renesmee.

I hadn't done what I'd set out to do. I'd been so sure we'd find someone. Renesmee couldn't be the only half immortal. There just _had_ to be others.

But we didn't find any. I was blind to them. It was like looking for the invisible man. But I'd been so confident a few weeks ago. . . So confident that I could find someone. But I had failed my family. I'd wanted to help them. I needed to help Renesmee. I felt I had to do _something_ to save her.

We were close. I started contemplating. _What would we do, _I thought, _if we reached them on time? Could I convince them not to take her?_

I had to convince them. They could take me. Anything to save Renesmee from that fate. Who knew what would happen to her there. . .

Jasper and I sprinted out into the clearing, almost out of breath, for the first time in my immortal life. We'd been running so fast. .

My family were there, surrounded by others. Our friends, people Carlisle had known for centuries. The Denali clan were there, and lots of others I didn't recognise.

They were laughing. Smiling. Happy.

Had I seen wrong? Had my visions deceived me? Renesmee was no where to be seen, so where was she?

Bella gasped when she saw us.

She was at us in a second.

"Alice," she all but growled, "where the hell did you disappear off to?" She threw her arms around my neck and clung to me. I hugged her back, still a bit confused.

"Is everything okay Bella? Is everyone. . Have _they _been yet?"

She nodded hurriedly, "Yes. They came, and they tried to take her, but Jacob ran with her and she's fine now. .somewhere, and they left, and everything's going to be fine. Isn't it Edward?" She didn't give him time to respond, "Edward said that everything will be okay. And things can go back to normal again." Her words began to merge together, becoming a confusing babble.

"But. . I don't get it. . I had a vision. They _took_ her. I saw Aro diving into the water, carrying her. And then they got to Italy, and they still had her. ."

"It's okay though," It was Edward speaking now, "they didn't take her. She's safe with Jacob, he'll be back with soon, I bet."

"So, where were you guys?" Bella asked taking Edwards hand absent mindedly.

"We went to try and find another half vampire, like Renesmee. I thought, that if the Volturi had proof that Renesmee would end up like us they might let her stay. . But I guess it was a wasted journey."

"Aw, Alice! That was so thoughtful. Thanks for trying to help, but you could have told us! We were worried sick-" Bella was cut of by Esme coming up behind us, looking livid.

"You had me so worried Alice! Don't ever do that again," She glanced at Jasper, "Either of you." We laughed and I gave her a quick hug.

"Come on," Carlisle said, patting Bella's shoulder, let's go find Jacob and Renesmee, shall we?"

**There you are :D That chapter didn't really say much, but the next one will be dramatic. . And longer! Again, the first five reviewers will get a wee say at the start, better luck next time Lauryn! **

**And yeah, Loubylou96 is da bomb, beta's like the best beta in the world. :D well, except me of course :P naw, kidden on. She rocks.**

_**FailCullen, **_

**Over and Out x**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. . . Which sucks coz i'm kinda loving Carlisle. . .**

**A/N Hey there guys,, Another chapter for you. And I know I said I'd give the first five reviewers a mention, but by the time I was writing this, five people hadn't reviewed, so nevermind. **

**Yeah, my Beta Loubylou96 rocks. Give her a comment, yeno? Just don't send her pictures of dogs, she's had enough of that for _one_ day.**

**And Lauryn, read the damn story!**

**Enjoy! _X_**

**Chapter 3**

"_Come on," Carlisle said, patting Bella's shoulder, let's go find Jacob and Renesmee, shall we?"_

**Bella's POV:**

We all headed into the lurking forest, Edward and I hand in hand.

As I ran, I imagined holding my daughter again, something I hadn't expected to be able to do for a while. We would laugh, and return to our cottage; return to normality. I looked up at Edward, and he seemed to be agreeing with me, enjoying my imaginations of a happily ever after. He slowed for a few seconds. Long enough to kiss my forehead, before continuing deeper into the trees.

We were only running for a matter of minutes before we saw him, lying in a crumpled heap on the forests floor. His hands were in fists, beating into ground beneath him, his eyes a puffy mess, bloodshot and filled with tears. He was breathing in gasps.

Jacob.

_Jacob?_

I couldn't move. My legs were suddenly stiff with fear and confusion. Where was Renesmee, my beautiful daughter?

I opened my mouth to speak, bu nothing came out. I had turned mute with anxiety. Looking up at my husband, he was in the same state too; his mouth gapping open, his eyes wide in panic.

"J-J-Jake," I managed to splutter out, "wh-what happened?"

He looked up at me from the floor, but not in the eye. No, he couldn't look me in the eye.

We stayed like this for what seemed like a century.

Eight of us, staring at Jacob, waiting on answers. But none came. Not for a while.

When his whisper came, I wasn't sure I'd heard correctly; it was so quiet. I _wished_ I hadn't heard correctly.

"They took her."

As the reality of the situation hit me, Edwards pulled me close, and I sobbed into his chest, my tears never to escape the confines of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried. I tried to fight back," Jake began to mumble, speaking quickly, "but they took her, there was two of them, I couldn't fight back, they were too strong, they took her, I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder."

When Edward let me go I saw Carlisle walked over, and helped Jacob to his feet. Next thing I knew, Rosalie was over at them glaring deep into Jacobs eyes.

"What the hell did you do, _mutt?" _She growled at him, cracking her knuckles angrily.

"Rose, calm down. It was nobody's fault." Carlisle's voice was calm, but you could hear the panic fighting through. Rosalie growled again, but stepped back in defeat, fighting between us would do no good. It wouldn't find Renesmee.

"Who was it, that took her, it couldn't have been long ago, they were all in the clearing five minutes ago," Edwards voice was shaky and quiet.

Jacob shook his head. "No, it was at least twenty minutes ago. The leader of the group, um. . Aro? It was him. Him and the other guy. . The blonde one."

"Caius?" Carlise asked.

"Yeah, and. . Aro. . _Took_ her, and he left and the other one, he was going to kill me, Aro told him to kill me, but he said I should suffer. So he left me, and followed Aro."

"Twenty minutes ago?" Emmett frowned, "But Aro was in the clearing _five_ minutes ago, that's impossible. . ."

Edwards brow creased and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How was I so stupid?" His fist crashed against the tree we were leaning on, and it shook. "The person we saw in the clearing. . _wasn't _Aro."

"It was Baldassare." Carlisle said, sighing as he understood what Edward meant, though no one else had a clue.

"Baldassare?" Alice asked, as confused as everyone else.

"He's in the Volturi guard," Carlisle replied, "His ability is very. . . special. . . unique." Another deep sigh. "He makes you think he's someone else. . He can make you think he looks like anyone. . Or anything."

"So, in the clearing, it was this Baldassare. . _Not_ Aro?" I looked between Edward and Carlisle. They both nodded. "So what now?"

_**Four Years Later . . .**_

**Aro's POV:**

"They came again." Caius was walking behind me, as we headed for the main hall.

"Who came?" I asked, though I was sure I knew the answer.

"The Cullens." He scoffed. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What happened?" Did they not realise by now there was no way to find her?

"They tried attacking. We lost two of our guard, Valentino and Arval. But they didn't find her, of course. They've left now." Oh well, the two guards were never much use. Mere humans.

"Where is she?" We'd had to flee with Renesmee the last time her family had 'visited', but this time, she had left with Delilah, her 'mother'. She didn't know about the Cullens. It was going to stay that way.

"In the Swiss Alps. Demetri is leaving in the morning to find them."

"Very well. Good job Caius."

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Why must we keep hiding, mother?" It was cold at this time of year in Italy, let alone the bloody Alps.

"You know why." Mother slipped another blanket around my shoulders, in the futile attempt to keep me warm.

"Why are people always looking for me, what have I done wrong? And we never go where _I _ want to go when we have to leave. Why can't we go to America, I'd love to go to America. Uncle Aro says there are too many bad people in America, but I don't believe him. Mother, are the people looking for me American? Is that why we can't go there?"

My mother smiled, and stroked my cheek. "So many questions, for such a young girl. Come, you must be tired. Your bed is right by the fire, you will be warm enough there."

I stood up, stretching my legs. "Good night Mother, I love you."

"Good night." She smiled again, but there was a sadness in her eyes. "I love you too."

**Delilah's POV:**

"Good night Mother, I love you." Renesmee stood up, and began walking towards the bedroom door.

She looked back at me expectantly.

"Good night" I told her, trying to smile. Like the millions of times I'd told her this before, I thought of her real mother, where-ever she was. Had she too told Renesmee she loved her before her daughter went to bed?

I tried not to let the tear escape my eye. I had to be strong, Renesmee didn't have to know, it would only bring her heartache.

"I love you too."

As I spoke the words, I thought of the lack of justice in the world.

I shouldn't be telling Renesmee that I love her, her mother should. Not me, a poor, weak human, hired by Aro to look after Renesmee. I thought again about how I would feel, if my daughter was taken from me viciously, to be hidden away forever. Bile rose from my stomach as I remembered that I was a part of the vicious blasphemy concerning my 'daughter'.

As I thought about what to do – what was _right_ to do, and what Aro wanted me to do – Renesmee could be heard in the bedroom, shrieking and squealing. Nightmares.

I walked through, sitting on her bed and stroking her face calmingly.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just a bad dream, just a dream Renesmee, it's okay."

"NO!" she kept shouting, "no no no..."

I pulled her upright, so she was sitting next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she wept in to my chest

"Renesmee it's okay, I'm here, nothing's wrong."

"The wolves! They're everywhere! Mum help me! The werewolves are everywhere!"

**Well, there you go hope you liked it :D please review, because I might chose one of you to have a character. . . but you have to review ;)**

**Mwaaaaah! I'm an evil minion. We will take over the Earth. Mark my words!**

**Okayy. . . . too many happy pills, back to my padded cell. It rocks!**

**_FailCullen_, Over and Out x **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I 3 Twilight. . .Naw, yeno the script. . I own nothing. **

**A/N Hi hi hello :P . How are my fellow writers and readers? **

**My beta is LoubyLou96, yeno? **

**Anyway. . On with the chapter. . . **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

We were on the long flight home when Edward pulled me onto his lap, and began stroking my back in circular movements. I knew what was coming next, I'd heard it too often.

"Don't worry, Love. We'll find her. Next time, we'll get her back next time."

It was enough to make me lose my rag, and jump off his knee.

"No! No you _always_ say that. At every failure, it's next_ time_. And after the next time, it's going to be the time after that. I'm tired of it, Edward. I don't want to get her back _next time, _I want her back now!"

I collapsed into my own seat and Alice looked at me worriedly, concern visible in her expression. It was fine for them, they only had to worry about me. And I was perfectly safe. They all looked after me, kept me sane. _They _hadn't lost their daughter. Edward and I had.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Esme – who was sitting in the row of seats across from us with Carlisle and Jasper – soothed me, "everything will work out fine, you'll see." she attempted a smile, but it was transparent. I knew she didn't believe a word she was saying. None of us did.

Everything we tried failed.

Everything we had ever tried failed. There was no hope of ever finding Renesmee. The Volturi were just too fast. And powerful.

I gave up on fighting with my family. I could see the concern in Carlisle's eyes, desperate not to make a scene. Instead, I closed my eyes, and I let my mind drift, so far away.

I dreamt of her, without falling asleep. I dreamt of her luscious brown curls, bobbing as she ran in the forest. I dreamt of her tiny delicate hand, held preciously in my own. And finally her face. Oh her sweet, sweet face. The rosy blush of her cheeks, and the dimples that appeared when she smiled. Her little button nose that crinkled when she yawned, Her pink lips as they stretched into her innocent smile. And her eyes. Her eyes. They eyes of an angel. Such deep, beautiful brown eyes. There was joy, in her eyes. Joy, happiness . . . life.

When I opened my own eyes, I half expected to find hers staring back at me. But no. I was still in the aeroplane, sitting looking at the head rest in front of me.

We departed the plane, Edward steering me towards the airport exits, avoiding the rays of sunlight cascading through the tall glass walls.

Back to Molalla, Oregon . . . _home: _The place we'd been living in since leaving Forks two years ago. Two years after _they_ took her.

_Is this the place that I would be when we got her back?_

I'd thought the thought almost every day since arriving in Oregon. A thought that everyday, ripped me apart just like it had in the forest. That day when we found Jacob, and lost Renesmee.

**Jacob's POV:**

I waited impatiently in the porch way of the Cullen house.

_Would they bring her back this time?_

It was all I could think about. It always was when they left for Italy. _Sooner or later,_ I kept telling myself, _the Volturi will slip, and we'll get her._

Both of the cars pulled up at once, Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. Each with only four people in them. Damn. Another fail.

Bella slouched out of the car, and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, as she lay her head on my chest, slipping her arms around my waist. "You look knackered. Go lie down sweetheart."

"What would be the point?" She asked, "It's not like I can sleep."

She stumbled through the front door, and we all followed after her.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Esme asked me, a sympathetic smile on her face, "I can set up the spare bed upstairs if you want?" God, did I look _that_ tired? I had been outside for almost thirty hours. . .

"Thanks, Esme. But I'll be fine. I'm gonna head back to my place while it's not raining." I tried to smile back, but it didn't reach my eyes. I knew they would still be filled with disappointment. "I'll see you all later."

I left through the front door, phasing just at the edge of the forest. And I ran. Ran away from the Cullen's house. Away from Bella. Away from the memories.

_**Two years later (So basically, six years after Renesmee was taken. She is physically about fifteen)**_

**Delilah's POV:**

"Ah, good evening, my friends. How are we today?" Aro welcomed us warmly, and he patted Renesmee's head condescendingly.

"I'm good, thank you, Uncle Aro." She smiled up at him. It was hard to understand why she trusted him so much. He was almost like a role model to her. Who would want a role model like _that?_ Evil smothered his eyes. Every word he spoke to Renesmee was a lie. And yet she looked up to him, almost like she would her father. . . if she ever met him again.

"I've been so excited to see you. This week especially, so much more important than all our other weekly meetings." Aro smiled as he spoke. A smile that sent shivers down my spine every time it appeared.

And what was so important about today's meeting? Every Friday at seven o'clock, Renesmee and I were summoned from our home, on the edge of Volterra, to here. The deadly hall under the clock tower.

Aro told Renesmee that our meeting each week were important to him, and that he loved to see her every Friday, but I knew different. It was to check up on us. On me, mostly. To make sure I was doing my job correctly, and that I hadn't told her anything of her real family, the Cullens.

And of course, I didn't. I never mentioned them, not even as a coven. I never mentioned any of the vampire covens, situated around the world. Because Renesmee was always so curious. Always wanting to know who someone was, if I ever mentioned any names. Which now, I never did.

I rarely thought about my old life, up in the hills of Tuscany, let alone spoke of it. I remember it so clearly. The little stone houses, the children running, playing with skipping ropes. And my family. How dearly I missed them. I remembered their faces, as we sat to eat our Christmas dinner, the day before the Volturi guard came.

And then my last memory, as heartbreaking as it was. Being dragged away by the guard, as I caught a glimpse of my Ricardo, shouting at the guard who had him held against a wall. He saw me too, and I knew the look in his eye. I'd seen it so often, since our wedding, only weeks before. Even though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I knew what it was. The look in his eye spoke more than his words, and I whispered back to him.

"I love you too."

**Aww :( that was a wee sad ending. Anyway, reviews = happy FailCullen, so keep 'em coming guys!**

**Much love :)**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung . . . . . Figure it out, Lovelys**_

**A/N Heyyyy :D x How is everyone? Kaaay, on with the chapter. . . :)**

**Chapter 5**

**( Everything now is set six years after Breaking Dawn x )**

**Edwards's POV: **

"You should go hunting, Love. It's been almost a month." I stroked her cheek gently and looked into her midnight black eyes. Yes, a month was too long. She just shook her head. Again. How many times had I asked her to hunt this week?

"He's right Bells, you need to. . ." You know a vampire needs to hunt when a werewolf points it out.

_Edward,_ Carlisle's thoughts pushed past my own, _she's turning. . . _I knew what he was going to say, or think rather, but I couldn't bear it. _She's turning catatonic, Edward._

No. no, I wouldn't accept it. No. Not that, not again! I sighed, and Bella looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . don't feel like it. Maybe tomorrow." she'd been saying _maybe tomorrow_ for five days.

I looked at Rosalie desperately.

_What do you want __**me**_ _to do? _She looked at me hopelessly. It was true. We'd all lost hope in Bella.

"Come on, Bella. You can't keep moping around. You need to keep living. We'll find her." I tried to speak softly, but the words came out all wrong.

"Moping? _Moping? _I'm not moping. Excuse me for wanting back my – _our_ – daughter. Who, in case you'd forgotten, has been missing for six years, Edward! And I'm not living to begin with. Next time we go to Volterra, might as well get Aro to finish me off. At least then I wouldn't be _moping_ around, wasting everybody's time." She jumped up, heading for the stair, but I caught her wrist in time, spinning her around.

"I didn't mean that, Bell. But please, be optimistic." When she looked up at me, I saw her bottom lip trembling. I sighed again. "Come here, Love." I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I promise. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm just worried about you, Love"

"We all are." Carlisle came over and patted her arm.

"Okay," She said, blinking back the tears that wouldn't fall, "I'll come hunting."

**Renesmee's POV:**

"So what was it you were wanting to say, Uncle Aro?" I stood in front of him, grinning excitedly. He'd never said anything in our previous meetings, what could be so important?

"I want to ask you something, Renesmee. It's very important. And I don't need an answer today, but

I need you to think about it, okay?" He was looking deep into my eyes piercingly, a slight smile on my face.

"Okay." My voice came out a whisper.

"How would you, Renesmee," He motioned towards me with his hand, "Like to join our guard. Would you like to _really_ be part of the Volturi?"

"J-join the guard?" I stuttered, surely I hadn't heard him correctly.

"Yes." He nodded

"B-but I'm only six. I mean, in real years, I'm six, Uncle Aro." He smiled at me, and shook his head.

"Your fifteen, Renesmee. Human years don't matter. You're ready."

Wow. He believed in me. Uncle Aro was never one to speak of emotions, but I felt it. He was proud of me, and it made me want to be proud of myself.

"You. . . you really think so?" A smile spread across my face, as I imagined myself fighting alongside Jane.

"No," he said, "I know so, Renesmee."

I turned o look at my mother, and was surprised to see that she looked more than slightly ill.

"Mother? Are you alright?" I reached to take her hand, but Uncle Aro spun me around quickly, answering for my mother.

"She's fine," He gave mother a stern look, for reasons I could not comprehend. "don't worry about her right now. Will you please consider what I've said, Renesmee?"

"Of course I will, Uncle Aro." I smiled, forgetting what had happened seconds earlier with mother almost completely.

"Good girl. Well, I shall see you in two weeks." he smiled, clapping his hands together, creating an echo in the large room.

"Two weeks?" I asked quizzically. "What about next week?"

"Alas, child, do not fret. I wish to give you a greater opportunity to consider things, without any convincing from myself. I do not wish to force you into anything. This is, entirely up to you. But I think we both know what the right choice is." He winked at me, making me giggle slightly.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon Uncle." He smiled at me, before turning to mother.

"Delilah, may I have a word in private?" I took that as my cue to leave and I left the hall through the heavy double doors, and waited upstairs in the reception for mother.

**Delilah's POV:**

Renesmee left through the doors, and Aro's expression changed from innocent to livid.

"What the hell was that, Delilah?" His lip curled over on itself in anger.

"I-I don't know master. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." I stuttered in fear. Who knew what he could do to me?

"You know it wont happen again. You are going to take the girl home and persuade her to join the guard. She _will_ join, you make sure of that."

"But she's just a girl! She could be killed! She is still too young, master. She doesn't even know how to use her power yet. Hell, she doesn't know she _has_ a power, Aro! How can she be useful to the guard? She will get hurt." I don't know what came over me. Was I insane, to answer back like that? I felt like a child being cheeky to an unfriendly teacher.

He flew towards me, until we were only inches apart, his head towering over me. "Are you forgetting what your job is, Delilah? You are not here to worry about Renesmee. You are here to do as I say, and I say you get her to join the guard. Understood?" I nodded hurriedly, too scared to speak. "And if she dies, so be it. At least then the Cullens might give up on looking for her. In fact, maybe it's better to just kill her soon, if she joins the guard. Cut out the middle man, as you would say." I gasped despite myself. How dare he talk about my daughter like that!

_My_ daughter? No. Not my daughter. But someone else's.

I realised that Aro was waiting on me saying something.

"Y-yes, master." I muttered. "May I be excused? Renesmee will be waiting."

He stepped back, an evil smile on his face. "Yes. And you know what you have to do Delilah. If you want to return to your home, you need to get her to join." I turned to leave. I'd had enough of this. For today, and forever. "Goodbye Delilah. We shall see you in two weeks. You know she will decide to come to us."

"Mother, can you believe it! Uncle Aro wants me to join the Volturi. _Me!_ And I don't even have a special power like he does. Isn't this great!"

I couldn't believe how excited she was. How could she want this? She was so naive. . . so innocent.

Could I really do it, what I was thinking of doing? Would it work?

Renesmee looked up at me, waiting on an answer.

"It's great, Sweetheart. You'll be great, don't worry." I lied. We were on our way back from our meeting with Aro to our small cottage on the edge of Volterra. I didn't know who might be listening to us. So I said what Aro would want me to say, how he would want me to lie.

"What did he say to you, when I left?" She looked up at me, and gnawed her lip.

"Nothing. Just about how he was looking forward to having you on the guard, if that's what you choose, of course." I smiled a false smile, and tried to remember the last time I'd smiled honestly.

"Mother, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm going to join! It's going to be so exciting! Maybe I'll be able to stop the people, you know, the ones who keep coming here to look for me? Aro says that they should have been killed years ago. Maybe I'll manage, Mother. How cool would that be!"

I almost told her right there and then, but I held my tongue. I would do it inconspicuously, when no-one was looking, or listening. _I'll tell her tonight_, I vowed. She had a right to know the truth.

I was going to help Renesmee. Whatever happened to me didn't matter. I had to save Renesmee from almost certain death. She deserved to live, and she deserved to live with those who loved her.

Her family.

**Well, another chapter done. Next one up at the weekend maybe. Thanks to all reviewers, I love you guys x!**

_**FailCullen x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N – Hey, thanks to the guys who reviewed. You are all getting virtual hugs x **

**Lol, I know I said that ths would be up at the weekend, but it's here early :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was still skipping joyfully when we reached our cottage on Via Pisana.

"Renesmee will you calm down? All your bouncing around is giving me a headache." My mother scolded me.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm just so excited! I cannot wait until our meeting with Aro. He's going to be so proud of me! Are you proud of me, mother?" My mother froze as she tried to unlock the door, and looked at me in a strange way, as if she didn't know what to say to me.

"I've always been proud of you, sweetheart, you know that." She mumbled, not looking me in the eyes.

We got into our small cottage and i dropped my rucksack on the sofa and headed for my room.

"Renesmee, dinner will be in about an hour. Is cannelloni okay?" My mother swung her head round the door frame of the kitchen.

"Yes!" I called back, shutting my bedroom door behind me, and heading to my laptop case. I remembered the day I was given the laptop, from Uncle Aro. Mother hadn't approved, saying that I was too young, but Uncle Aro had insisted.

After reading my e-mails, and sending a few, i closed over the laptop and walked out to the bookcase, that sat in the hall. I pulled a book out at random, and looked at the cover:

'_**Wuthering Heights'**_

I didn't ever remember mother talking about this one; normally she told me in great detail what her books were about, but she'd never mentioned 'Wuthering Heights'. It was an awful strange title for a book.

I was about to call on her, asking if she'd read it when a slip of paper fell from the middle of the book. I picked it up off the cold wooden floor and held it close to my face, struggling to see the tiny letters.

But it wasn't letters. It was dates. A least twenty of them, all written in rows.

24/11/09 3/1/10 30/4/10 14/9/10 . . .

And many more, always about four each year, right up to this year, 2015. I wanted to know what they meant, and why mother had written them all down, and hid them from me so secretively. Was it something about me?

I shoved it in my skirt pocket, folding it in half so it would fit.

Looking back at the book, I opened it to where the piece of paper had fallen from. Had mother chosen _this_ page for a reason? Was it as significant as the numbers. I read from the left hand page.

_"Heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing for joy. That will do to explain my secret, as well as the other."_

The first lines made me gasp. What did this have to do with me?

"Renesmee! Dinner is ready! Come and get it before it goes cold."

I decided I'd ask mother later about the book. My stomach grumbled and I headed to the kitchen, reluctantly unnerved.

**Delilah's POV:**

"Renesmee! Dinner is ready! Come and get it before it goes cold." I called, trying not to let my voice shake. Was I insane? Could I really do this, on my own as well?

Renesmee stepped into our kitchen, and sat down at the small, round table.

"The cannelloni smells great Mother, it's my favourite." She beamed up at me, but something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes.

"You're welcome, Renesmee." Somehow, I couldn't make myself call her 'sweetheart', or 'darling' anymore. It hurt too much to know that if i continued this charade, Renesmee would perish.

We ate our food in an awkward silence, neither of us making eye contact. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but if I knew Renesmee like I think I did, she'd tell me soon what was wrong; she rarely kept things to herself.

**Bella's POV:**

I lay on my stomach, reading the paragraph that I'd read so many times in six years. It just made so much sense, and hurt so deeply. But the more I read it, the clearer things were in my mind. It made my perspective on everything very simple: She would return.

_"Heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing for joy. That will do to explain my secret, as well as the other."_

Edward came up behind me, and sighed.

"Are you reading that again, Love?" I turned to face him, and nodded sadly. "It's okay. Let me see."

Edward had never really read the page that I now knew off by heart, but today, he lifted the book from my hands, and his eyes scanned the page.

He seemed to stand there for hours, if not days. His face like stone. He eventually opened his mouth to talk, but even then it took a few minutes for words to come. And when they did, they were whispered.

"Do you think she remembers?"

It was the words I'd wished never to hear. Where was the justice in the world, if a daughter couldn't remember her own mother?

Edward saw my expression. "Come here, Love." He pulled me into his arms and let me sob dry tears as he stroked my hair. I heard the book drop to the ground, but i couldn't make myself pick it up.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Mother?" We were sitting in the living room after dinner, and mother was watching the news on the television.

"Yes," She answered "Is something wrong?"

I didn't know how to answer, I was so confused. Was anything wrong, or was I just being paranoid about the dates hidden inside the book?

"W-well, you see, I found something today, when we got home." I pulled the paper from my pocket and unfolded it, holding it out for her to see. She quickly muted the t.v, and took the paper in her delicate fingers.

"Where did you find this Renesmee?" She sounded shocked, and her eyes were wide.

"It was in one of your books, I wanted to read. I think it was 'Wuthering Heights'. But what do all the dates mean, mother? There's hundreds of them!" I was exaggerating, but only slightly.

She sighed, and looked at her feet. "There's something you need to know, Renesmee. Something I should have told you long ago. I was scared to though. But that's no excuse, you deserve to know." Her words came out in a jumble, and I could see tears building in her eyes

"Mother? What's wrong, what is it?" I was scared now. I had the strange sensation that what she was about to tell me would change everything.

And I was right. It did change everything.

"Renesmee, don't. . call me mother. I-I'm not your mother." She stuttered.

I couldn't make sense of her words. She wasn't my mother? But that meant. . .

"You mean I'm adopted?" why had no one told me? Such an important fact about _my_ life, and no one had thought to tell me? I was suddenly angry. Not just at my moth- . . . Not just at. . Delilah, but at everyone. Who had decided not to tell me? My heart throbbed at the possibilities.

"Not exactly adopted, Renesmee, but. . ." It looked like it pained her to say these words. Words that hurt me so deeply. "Renesmee, I don't really know how to tell me this, but you have to believe me, you have to!"

**Aaaah! What's going to happen now? Next chapter up soon, I promise **

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don;t own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N Hello :) wow, this chapter was up quickly too :D high five me guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews I got. The next chapter will be up if I get seven reviews, so anyone who didn't review last time, get typing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Renesmee's POV:**

_"Not exactly adopted, Renesmee, but. . ." It looked like it pained her to say these words. Words that hurt me so deeply. "Renesmee, I don't really know how to tell me this, but you have to believe me, you have to!"_

"What do I have to believe? This is so confusing!" I was beginning to get frustrated. Could life never be simple?

"When you were young – just a few months old – the Volturi visited your family. They thought that you were an immortal child, which as you know is forbidden. But you weren't! Aro never knew this however. He had no proof that you wouldn't turn bloodthirsty and go on a killing spree, endangering the vampires of being found out." I tried to remember any of this, but my mind betrayed me.

"Aro was scared. So he took you. Away from your family, the Cullens, and away your home. He brought you here, and pretended that nothing was wrong. He. . . hired me, to pretend to be your mother, and to look after you.

"As you grew, you completely forgot your early life. It saddened me to see you so happy, so oblivious to the lies, but I couldn't tell you."

I didn't know what I could say. Could it be true? Did this explain why Aro was always so distant with me, and why the other members of the guard resented me? Because I wasn't one of them? I was one of these. . . Cullens? Was that who I was, Renesmee Cullen?

"So, what do the dates mean?" I was still confused as to why she'd written them down.

"They are all the dates that we had to leave Volterra. You remember, don't you?" I nodded silently, and she continued, "We've been to Tokyo, and Paris, and Madrid, and most other places in the world – except America of course – All because of Aro's evil plan."

It finally clicked in my head, and my jaw dropped.

The people who kept coming to Volterra. They weren't trying to kill me, or hurt me, or torture me, as Aro had suggested. They were trying to find me.

"They're my family, aren't they? The ones who come here. They came here on all of these dates when we were abroad. They're trying to find me and take me home, aren't they? Aren't they!" It was weird refering to anywhere else as 'home'.

"That's why we never went to America. They live there, don't they? It was to risky to be in the same country as them."

Tears finally dripped onto my cheek. My 'mother' moved towards me to wipe them away but i moved away from her, further up the sofa. She pulled back her hand, her expression torn.

"You need to know, Renesmee, I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to be with your family, your _real_ family, but Aro wouldn't let up, he wouldn't be defeated. I need you to know that I never wanted to lie to you. Every day I had to pretend made my heart throb." She sounded desperate. Desperate for me to understand her. To feel _sorry_ for her. But I was just angry.

"Every word," I growled, "Every word was a lie. You _lied_ to me. You never loved me! If you had you would have told me years ago. If you'd loved me you never would have agreed to lie! I can't believe this!" She jumped as my voice smashed through the quiet atmosphere.

"You _have _to believe it, Renesmee. Please believe me. I _do_ love you, I just made a mistake. This is me setting it right. You need to leave here. Now!" I began exiting the room before she had finished her sentence, she got up to follow, but I turned on my heels, blocking her.

"Save it! I can't take this anymore, I can't take anymore lies!"

I slammed the bedroom door behind me, leaving a cloud of fury and angst.

Running to my bed, the tears ran freely. Tears of sadness, and anger, and betrayal. Mostly betrayal.

I lay there crying, for what felt like days. Every so often Delilah would knock on my door, and ask to come in, but I never answered her. She had hurt me too badly, more than words could explain.

I must have slept, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark, and the hall light was off. I slid off my bed, and the floor was cold under my bare feet. I opened my door quietly, and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It told me that it was after four in the morning. _She must be in be now,_ I thought, _I can get some time alone to think things through._

I was wrong. Walking through to the living room, I saw the figure that I dreaded to find sitting hunched over, head in her hands, on the sofa, a low weeping sound coming from her. I cleared my throat.

She bolted upright instantly – almost at vampire speed – and turned to face me. She came towards me, and I turned to leave the room, but she caught me by the wrist, and held on tightly.

"Renesmee, you need to listen to me," She begged, "Please, just listen." I sighed, and walked over with her to the sofa. She let go of me, but sat close beside me, in case I tried to do a runner, I guess.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning, it's pretty late. . ." I wasn't really tired; I'd slept for hours, but I was wanting to put off the conversation for as long as possible. Maybe long enough for me to accept Aro's offer to join the guard.

"No," She answered immediately, "there's no time. You don't understand, do you?" For the sake of curiosity, I shook my head, and she replied in a haunted voice. "You need to leave here. They'll know I've told you. You need to leave and never return."

I gasped. "But. . But what about the guard. I want to join the Volturi guard!" She laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of humor. It was dark, and deadly.

"That's fatal, Renesmee. Aro plans to kill you. Perhaps before he even lets you become one of _them_. " She said it like Aro was the devil himself. Could I trust her? After all the lies, and false love, could I trust her? She saw the worry in my face and hugged me, keeping her close in her arms for a long while.

"Listen, Renesmee. Of all the lies I've told you, one thing is true. I do love you. I'm trying to save your life here. You need to live. You _deserve_ to live. I won't let Aro take that away from you. It isn't fair." Listening to her voice, I knew she was speaking the truth, I couldn't doubt her anymore, she was really trying to help me.

"Where will I go? And what about you, mother?" I said it out of habit, but couldn't regret it. "When they find me gone, they'll kill you." Tears gathered in both our eyes, and we embraced again.

I wasn't angry any longer, just scared. The phrase '_scared to death_' came to mind, and I shuddered at the thought.

"You know where you have to go." She whispered. Coughing back the tears, she answered my second question. "Don't worry about me. Please, don't. All that matters is that you live. Go to your family, Renesmee. They need you." The tears were endless now, like a waterfall down my face, flowing onto my neck and dampening my shirt. I figured, with a pang of fear, that I would never see my adoptive mother again. I hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek.

"Come with me, then. Please. Please don't stay here to perish." I begged, taking her hands in mine.

"No, you need to do this alone, please, don't worry. I'm just a human. You are special, Renesmee, unique. Don't let anyone ever change you." She kissed my forehead. "Go now, my child, take a small bag. Go to the airport, and get the first flight to America. It doesn't matter which state, just get out of Italy. Then head for Oregon. When you get there, you're looking for a town called Molalla. From there, you'll find them. They live on the edge of the town. You'll smell them, of course. You know the scent of vampires, they're the only ones in that area."

I took a deep breath. Could I really do this? I had to. This was literally life or death.

"Okay. I Can do this." My voice shook, and Delilah smiled a weak, sad smile.

"That's my girl."

I opened the door to the cab, and threw my bulging bags into the back seat. I turned to face her.

Words weren't needed, we both knew what the other was thinking. I hugged her, and we parted. As the cab drove off, I looked through the rear mirror, as her figure faded into the darkness.

The car journey was long and sickening. Every time we slowed, I opened my eyes to check if we had arrived at the airport, but we hadn't.

When we eventually arrived, I gave the driver some of the money Delilah had given me for my journey and carried my bags – three on each arm – into the airport terminal. I did as Delilah had ordered, and booked myself onto a flight headed for Colorado.

From there, I'd need to get another plane into Oregon, and then another cab, but i was sure the money from Delilah would cover it. She had, after all, given me five hundred euros and one thousand American dollars.

Sitting on the uncomfortable aeroplane seat, I'd never been so terrified in all my life.

**Woo :D that was really long! I'm proud! Anyway, I've started the next chapter, so it'll be up soon too :D **

_**FailCullen,**_ **Over and Out x**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. . . well, I kinda own Carlisle ;)**

**A/N Heeey,, guys, thanks for the reviews I got :D this time make it ten, yeah? You managed seven okay :D x**

**Chapter 8**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"That's forty-three dollars, sugar." The cab driver coughed, waking me up. I was there. Looking around, I saw the town of Molalla. I rubbed my eyes, and dug into my pocket, giving the man a fifty dollar note, refusing the change he offered.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as I got out of the car, stretching my legs before gathering together my bags, slinging them evenly over both shoulders. I shut the car door, and again, took in my surroundings.

It was a nice town, quiet, but not deserted. The edges of the main road surrounded by greenery and trees. I headed towards them.

Once I was a few miles into the forest, I stopped, and let my senses take over. I hunted for a while, praying on animals, as I had done for the past few years, refusing to be as murderous as Aro, and eventually I caught their scent.

They'd hunted here recently, in a large group. Five of them, perhaps more. Could a clan of that size really live in the company of humans? Wouldn't their eyes be red, giving them away as immortals? The unanswered questions spun around me like clothes in a washing machine, making my head hurt.

I followed the scent north, towards the edge of the forest, and out of the town. After about ten minutes of running, I arrived.

The house was enormous, at least ten times bigger than Delilah's cottage. The southern walls were covered completely of glass. Odd, I thought, that vampires would live in such a bright place. Who _were_ these Cullens? I immediately answered my own question. Family. The Cullens were my family.

I ran round the house, until I found the front. Well, I was guessing it was the front, due to the large door that sat slightly to the left hand side of the three story building.

Suddenly, my feet wouldn't move me forwards. The bolted to the ground, determined to stay still. Had I made a mistake, coming here? Was this a huge mistake? Yes, I should have stayed with Delilah, why hadn't I? I looked down at my wrist watch. 1:30p.m. It seemed like months ago I had left Volterra, but in reality, it was only twenty hours or so.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself go to the door and knock. Its was too terrifying, the uncertainty like a flame burning in my stomach. What had I expected to find, when I got here?

I ran. Back in the direction I'd come in. I wasn't headed anywhere, just away from that house, but I was almost surprised when I stumbled out of the trees into the small town of Molalla.

I wiped a thin layer of sweat from m forehead and trudged towards the town centre.

I started daydreaming, not concentrating on what direction I was going in. I ended up in a busy cafe, filled with noisy humans. I sat down at a window seat, and looked up to see all of the eyes in the room on me.

Blushing, I looked to the floor, concentrating on the dirty laces wound into my trainers. The noise soon picked up again, but I did overhear some hushed comments, questions of who I was.

A waitress came over to the small circular table, and took out a notepad.

"Can I get you anything?" She smiled, showing her lipstick stained teeth.

"Um, I'll have a decaf coffee, please, no milk." I smiled back as convincingly as I could muster.

"No probs, sweetie." She tore off the piece of paper and left it on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

I dropped my laden bags to the floor and kicked them under the t, before digging in my pocket for two dollars for the coffee. The last twenty-odd hours caught up on me and I was suddenly extremely tired. Yawning loudly, I put my head on the table and exhaled. It had been a long, unnerving day.

A gentle tap noise jolted me awake. I looked up at the waitress as she put the mug on the table.

"There you are, anything else?" She asked, picking up the money and dropping it into her apron pouch.

"No, that's all." I answered, too fed up to add a 'thank you'. She walked away, stopping twice to talk to local cafe-goers.

I drank slowly, letting the burning liquid warm my throat. It took a few minutes for me to notice someone staring at me.

The girl was short, with long, straight brown hair. Her hazel eyes were round, and fixed on me. Her table was opposite mine, only a metre or two away.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked, as I looked around myself, paranoid, wondering if there was something stuck in my mangled hair.

"You're new around here, aren't ya?" She questioned, in no way answering _my _question.

"How did you guess?" I scoffed.

"Dunno, guess you just look. . . different. And besides, everyone knows everyone here. Like we're a rubbish soap opera or something." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. "So what brings you to Mo?" I quickly realised that this must be an abbreviation of 'Molalla'. It sounded quite catchy, like the nickname of a cool gang. She was waiting on an answer so i tried to sum everything up.

"Well, I'm um. . . I'm . . looking for someone, I guess. A few people, really." I twiddled my thumbs, remembering the seriousness of my situation.

"And you're going to find them here? In a town of only a couple thousand people?" She raised one eye brown, in a sceptical look.

"Someone told me they might be here." I muttered, but I'm not sure if she even heard.

"I'm Hannah, by the way, Hannah Stevens." She held out her hand for me to shake, so I took it lightly in my fingers.

"I'm Renesmee. Renesmee. . . just Renesmee, I guess." I'd never had to tell anyone my full name. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Renesmee Contadino? - Delilah's second name. . . Renesmee. . Cullen?

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She quickly composed herself and looked down.

"Wow, well this is. . Awkward. Look," She stood up, pushing her chair into the table side, "I need to go. I . . I can't be here. Bye." She stormed out of the cafe, slamming the door behind her. I sat gobsmacked for a second, before I stood up – picking up my heavy bags – and following her outside onto the street.

"Hey!" I shouted on her, as she almost ran down the street. "Hey, come back! What did you mean you couldn't be there?" She didn't stop walking, so I had to run to catch up with her. When I did, I turned around, blocking her way – where ever she was going. "Tell me what you meant." I demanded, feigning an out of breath sigh.

She sucked a breath through clenched teeth, as if debating whether to tell me something. She eventually gave in.

"I know who you are. I know _what_ you are. You're. . . You're looking for the Cullens, aren't you?"

**Oooh! Lol, what's happening? :D Hope you like your character Amy :D xx**

**So, yeah,**

_**FailCullen**_**, Over and Out x**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning Twilight. But hey! I have Diego :) . . . shup, Bree's dead**

**A/N Hi guys! :D x Hows life on planet Earth? Planet idiot rocks, you should visit me sometimes, when I'm not running into staircases in god damn shopping centres. Fun times Heather, fun times. Anyone, who wants a helping of chapter nine pie? **

**Chapter Nine (pie!)**

**Renesmee's POV:**

_"I know who you are. I know what you are. You're. . . You're looking for the Cullens, aren't you?"_

__I gasped. How did she know this? How could she? It was the way she said she knew _what_ I was. How much did she know about our kind? I tired to play dumb.

"I. . I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to look confused, but I'm not sure I fooled her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying, I can tell. You know exactly what I mean, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She almost spat the last words at me, as if they were a fatal curse. Could that really be my full name? Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

I decided I should confide in her. She was, after all, almost my age, and she seemed to know an awful lot about me, more than I knew about myself, in fact.

"So what do I do now?" I asked sceptically, "You seem to know everything about me, so where do I go?" I was getting angrier, my tone becoming harsh. "I went to that house, up in the forest. Well there was no one there, I couldn't go inside."

"Look," She raised her hands in front of her, "calm down. . ."

I flipped.

"Calm down? Calm down! I came all this way and I'm going to end up going back to Aro to be killed! I will _not_ calm down! Now tell me what the hell I do now!" I barred my teeth at her, my breathing jagged as I shouted in her face.

**Hannah's POV:**

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I stepped backwards, widening the gap between us. I was more than slightly afraid of this girl. What the hell did Uncle Jake see in her? I couldn't help but be glad she was here, though. It meant that maybe Uncle Jake would be slightly easier to live with. But at the same time, I felt guilty. Shouldn't it be him that found her here, not me?

"Well? Where do I go?" She demanded.

I sighed, and decided it was time to tell her. She was going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.

"If you want somewhere to go," I replied, my body shaking in anger at her rudeness, threatening to phase, "How 'bout you go to my mom's brothers' place. He's dying to see you. Remember him? Jacob?" I had to get out. I was going to phase within seconds, and there was pedestrians walking just a few blocks away. A random werewolf running in the streets of Molalla might cause a stir.

I sprinted off, not looking back at the half vampire standing in the middle of the street, not even when she began shouting.

"Hannah, wait! What do you mean? Wait!" He voice floated into the other background noises as I entered through the trees, eventually phasing, and heading to Jakes place.

This was going to cause some chaos and gossip in the small town of Molalla. I could see the headlines now: Scandal! long lost daughter of Bella Swan, high school student, returns home after being missing for six years.

Just when you think life can't get weirder – what with werewolves, vampires, and God knows what else – something like this happens. I had the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything – _everything_ – was going to change.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I licked the last drip of blood from my red lips, and turned to look for Esme. I found her tackling an elk against a tree. When she was finished, she danced over to me and took my hand.

"Should we round up the others? It's probably time we left," she straightened out her clothes as she spoke, and I took her hands in mine, holding them close together.

"There's no rush, love. We've got time, if you want to stay longer. . ." I trailed off, but she shook her head. "Okay, then, I'll go find the guys, you go see if you can find Alice and Rose. Bella will be with one of them." We set off in opposite directions, and soon, we were all back at that spot, all eight of us. "Let's head off then." I said, and we all started back in the direction of home.

I arrived first, as both Edward and Emmett stopped on the way to kill some mountain lions. As soon as I was within one hundred metres of the house, I knew something was wrong. There was an unusual scent looming in the air, and it was almost. . . familiar. Yet it wasn't normal. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes to concentrate. The closer I got to the house, the stronger the smell got, and then, it just disappeared completely.

Then it clicked, just like that. I_ knew_ this sent. No matter how long it had been, I knew this scent. It was unique, just like her.

_Don't jump to conclusions_, I told myself, _how could this be Renesmee?_

I hadn't counted on Edward being in hearing range. He came up behind me and growled.

"What do you mean it's Renesmee. You know where she is. Did you have to remind me? You better not mention this to Bella." His eyes burned into my own.

"But Edward! I swear it is. I recognise the scent, who else could it be?" I tried to keep my voice down, knowing that Bella would be here soon.

"We don't know that she's the only half breed, Carlisle, we don't know." He muttered, the burning inferno still present in his glare. Bella appeared out of the trees, and smiled warmly at Edward.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, seeing his expression, and frowning.

Edward quickly smiled. "Everything's fine, love. Just saying to Carlisle that we wont be at school tomorrow; sunny day." He ran his fingers through her hair, giving a false sense of relaxation.

"Okay, well I'm just going inside, Alice wants to redo my wardrobe. Wish me luck!" She kissed him lightly and skipped into the house. I didn't chance talking, in case she heard, but I voice my thoughts to Edward silently.

_You should still tell her, Edward. I'm sure it's Renes-_

He cut me off, whispering hurriedly. "Don't even _think_ of telling her. It's nothing. She's just started getting better. Just drop it, Carlisle. Now."

**Jacob's POV:**

I was watching football on the television when the doorbell rang. I wasn't surprised when I opened the door to find Hannah.

"Forgot your keys again?" I asked, slouching back to the sofa and throwing myself at it. She followed, close on my heels. "Where've you been? Your mom phoned. Again. She's worried about you." Hannah had refused to talk to Rachel since she'd come here seven months ago.

"I don't care." She muttered, kicking the remote controls off of the armchair and sitting down.

"Anyway, there's something I should probably tell you. When I was out. . ." She trailed off, clearly reluctant.

"Yeah, where were you? I hate it when your mom checks up on me, asking if I know where you are twenty-four-seven. I told her you were at the library. You owe me big time, kid." I chucked her a can of cola from the mini fridge beside the couch.

"Yeah, anyway, will you shut up so I can tell you this? It's important!" She chucked the can back at me and it hit my stomach.

"Oooh, someone's touchy. Did your little boyfriend break up with you or something?" I laughed at her. She'd been 'going out' with this guy from school for about two weeks. He was all she talked about. . . And thought about when she was a wolf, forcing me to see him in my head too.

"No!" She screeched back, clearly offended. "You know what? Forget it! Your loss, it could have been really interesting, too, if you'd only listened! You're such a idiot! And your gonna be really sorry when you find out, 'coz you'll wish you'd lis-" I cut her off by turning the volume up on the tv. I smirked when I saw her angry expression. It was so fun annoying her, she was too much like her mother, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Fine!" She jumped off of the armchair and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Hey!" I shouted up, still not taking my eyes off of the tv. , "You break your bedroom door, you pay for it, honey!" I took a swig from the cola can she launched at me. Hannah answered with a 'whatever', and the rest of the evening was spent in silence, besides from the blaring television sounds.

How I wish I'd listened to her.

**Well, that's all the pie I can handle for one night, please review, and the chapter ten pie will be up asap!**

_**FailCullen, **_** Over and Out x**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or Carlisle, or Lost, or Bones, or Carlisle. . .**

**A/N Heyy! Hows everyone? Lmao, I love how I always ask how people are in my A/Ns, but no one ever tells me how they are in reviews. It's epic. Anyway. . . . **

**Chapter 10 **

_**( Oooh, check me and the double digits :D )**_

**Renesmee's POV:**

"_Hannah, wait! What do you mean? Wait!"_

I screeched at her loudly until I couldn't see her any more for the trees. _Great, _I thought, _what am I going to do now?_

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the rain started. I looked down solemnly at the rucksack and the plastic bags that held my belongings. Rummaging through my pockets, I found the remainder of my American dollars. $6.48.

That wouldn't get me a room for the night, but in no way was I ready to go back to the house in the forest. Lifting my bags, I headed into the trees. The rain was lighter in here, partially blocked by the branches and leaves, but cold droplets still landed on my head.

I sat down on a patch of mossy grass and dropped the bags tiredly. I looked around desperately, in the hope of finding a form of comfort. To my great disappointment, there was nothing, just trees and leaves and rain.

For the hundredth time, I asked myself what I was doing. I was in a strange town, looking for strangers, and meeting strange people that knew my name and that I was half vampire. Who _was_ she?

I looked through my bags for something to eat, and found a lone squashed bar of chocolate, but it would do; I was starving.

Something caught my eye as I pulled out the chocolate. It was a small brown envelope with my name written on it in block capitals. I didn't remember putting it in my rucksack as I packed my most precious belongings in a rush last Friday night. With a gasp I recognised the handwriting. I scrambled to grab it, dropping the chocolate in the process. I opened the envelope and read the letter inside:__

Renesmee,

I don't know where you are as you read this, but I pray that you are safe. If I had time, I would write you a proper letter right now, but I must hurry. You need to know that I love you, like I would love a real daughter if I had one. As much as I regret lying to you as I did, I do not regret meeting you. When the Volturi guards abducted me from my village, I thought nothing could ever make me smile again, but you proved me wrong.

Because I love you so I ask that you promise me something. When you find your real family – And I have faith that you will, and you will find comfort in them – please do not return to Italy for me. Besides the fact that I will probably have perished before you reach America, I want _you to move on, and have a new life. Do not be upset at the thought of not knowing me, you must be happy, and look on the bright side of everything, as I have taught you to._

You will never know, Renesmee, how you have changed my life. In my final moments, and I fear they will come soon, I will think of you, and pray that you are happy. Please, for me, be happy. How I wish you could reply to this letter, but it will be too late. I cherish the time we spent together, and pray you do too. I must finish here, but in will not cease to exist.

Remember me, and I will always be there, inside your heart. I have left you with something, inside this envelope, beside my letter. I hope you will keep it, and when you read it, if you think of me, I will look down on you from heaven and smile.

All of my love,

Delilah  
x

I couldn't tell if the splatters of water on the page were tear drops or raindrops, or a mixture of the two. I refolded the letter and looked in the envelop to see what she had left. I choked on my tears when I found a page from that book. Page 80 of _Wuthering Heights._

_"Heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing for joy. That will do to explain my secret, as well as the other."_

I continued crying then. I didn't know who the narrator of the novel was, or what they were like, but I had the strange feeling of closeness to them. To find comfort in a fictional characters sadness was strange, but it made me feel less alone. Someone else was thinking the same as me, as strange as the situation was.

I lay there, with my bags on my lap, crying. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was daylight, and it had stopped raining. My legs were stiff as I tried to stand up, and I stretched , which helped dramatically. My stomach grumbled, reminding me I hadn't eaten since the flight going to Colorado. I opened the chocolate bar and ate it slowly, savouring it.

I could tell the rain hadn't been off for long; my clothes were drenched, and my hair clung to my face in wet straggles.

As I walked back to the town centre, I wondered if anyone would notice I was still wearing yesterdays clothes. I prayed they wouldn't. The last thing I needed was a bunch of do-gooders fussing over me because I was homeless. But it would be nice to sleep in a warm bed at night. . .

As much as I hated to admit it, I had to go back to the massive house in the forest. This time, perhaps I'd have the guts to answer the door. I had come here to find them. I had to do it. I remembered Delilah's letter and forced a smile on my face. She wanted me to be happy, so I'd be happy. I'd go to the house, and find my family.

For Delilah.

**Woo, chapter ten is complete :D Please Review guys, yeno I luv yaaa x!**

Thanks again to Louise, who beta-d this xx

**_FailCullen_, Over and Out x**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or this ice lolly, but don't tell my mum!**

**A/N Hi! As always, I love you guys who review, it makes me want to write more! Enjoy x!**

**Thank you LoubyLou96 :D xx**

**Chapter 11**

**Hannah's POV:**

I poured the milk into a cereal bowl and put it back in the fridge. Jake was leaning against the kitchen counter with a smug grin on his face.

"You're going to give in sometime, love." He said, getting the cereal out for me and putting it next to my bowl.

"You obviously don't understand the meaning of 'silent treatment'," I _didn't_ say, but the expression was clear on my face. He laughed at me.

"Fine then, kiddo. But you're supposed to get your allowance this week, and if you don't ask for it. . I might just forget. . ." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to make me give in, but I wouldn't. I hadn't spoken to him all morning, and I wasn't going to start talking any time soon. He didn't deserve it.

I ate my cereal slowly, giving him daggers with my eyes the whole time. He just stood grinning like an idiot, as if he was winning this twisted game. Little did he know, he wasn't winning at all. No one was.

I finished my cereal, and started washing the bowl before he spoke again.

"So whatcha up to today?" He asked. I tried to dodge around him but he blocked my way. I quickly contemplated tackling him, but he'd no doubt win. I sighed heavily, trying to convince him I _wasn't_ going to talk. "Would it help if I apologised?" I was about to reply with a 'maybe' but I didn't bother when he started talking again. "I mean," He continued, "I'm not _going _to apologise, I just wanted to know if it would help. . ."

This time I couldn't help myself, I punched him in the stomach and dodged past him quickly, not giving him a chance to catch me. When I slammed the bedroom door upstairs he called up something like 'you punch like a girl' but I was too angry to think up a witty response, so I ignored him.

Twenty minutes later, I stomped down the stairs – still angry at Jacob – and opened the front door. He reluctantly turned away from the television screen to look at me.

"Where are you going, Hannah Banana?" I rolled my eyes. It used to be cute when he called me this, now it was just downright embarrassing. I cursed him under my breath, and continued opening the door. "Hey!" He shouted, getting up off the sofa with a groan. _Damn_, I thought, _he'd obviously heard what I'd just called him_.

He stormed over to where I stood and slammed the door back shut, almost squashing my fingers in the process, and only narrowly missing his own thumb. Turning to me, his expression turned angry. Very angry, in fact.

"I might not be your mom," he stated, "but I still need to know where you're going, Hannah. That was the deal. You live with me, I need to know where you are." I crossed my arms glaring back at him. We stood for a minute in deafening silence. "Well?" He demanded.

"I'm going out." I tried to pry the door open, but his grip remained firm on the handle.

"Not good enough, Hannah. I want to know where you're going. For all I know you've packed your bags and your running away!" Then he added in an angry mumble, "Wouldn't be the first time. . ."

I tried to keep the tears from my eyes, but he could probably see them forming. Why did he have to keep bringing that up?

"You know what?" I tried to shout, but it came out a painfully quiet moan. "You're just like mom. I can't do anything or go anywhere without you thinking I'm up to something. I hate this!" My voice started growing, getting louder with every word, until I was screaming in his face. "No wonder I left home! I can't stand this. Your not as bad as mom, you're worse! At least she listened to me from time to time. All you care about is yourself! I _hate_ you!"

Flabbergasted, his hand fell from the door handle, and I didn't waste a second. I threw open the door and ran out. He called after me but I kept running. Tears were streaming now, but I did not know why. Perhaps I felt guilty for what I'd said, but in no way did I regret it. Not yet, anyway.

I didn't know where I was going as I headed through the forest in wolf form, until I reached the edge of the trees, and was almost in the town centre. I realised why I'd wanted to come here. I had to find Renesmee. She had to go and see Ja-

The thought stopped me in my tracks. What was I doing here. Why had I come here to do something nice for Jacob? He never did anything nice for me. Everyday it was like he was blackmailing me. Everyday I heard the same boring sentences, like 'You're lucky I let you live here.' and 'Anyone else would've chucked you out by now.' I was _sick _of it! Why was I trying to help him?

But maybe, another part of my brain argued, maybe if he has Renesmee he won't be so grumpy all the time.

Then again, who was I kidding, Jacob was always going to be grumpy.

No, I had to keep going. First of all, I was in no mood to go back to the house, and face Jacob, and second, I had to help Renesmee. I tried to convince myself over and over that I wasn't doing this for Jake. I was doing this for Renesmee.

I ran around the town, keeping to the trees, as I couldn't be bothered phasing, and changing into my shorts, and having to explain to the locals why I was wearing summer shorts when it was only February. . .

Eventually, I caught her scent, phased, and walked to meet her.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I walked slowly through the forest towards the house, in no way in a hurry. Time ticked past, and I realised how frustrating it must feel to be human. So slow and tiring. I progressed through the journey that should have taken me minutes, in hours.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to meet Hannah, the strange girl from the restaurant, but she gave me a fright all the same.

She came out from behind a tree, startling me. I noticed she was only wearing denim shorts and a cropped t-shirt, but couldn't think why. It wasn't _that_ warm.

"Hey," She mumbled, a sort of anticlimactic welcome after her quick entrance. I answered with a 'hello' and she walked up in front of me. "Are you going to the house yet?" I wasn't quite sure what to say. Was I headed for the house? Or was I kidding myself on that I was brave enough to do this?

"Um, yeah, I guess I am going to meet them." I answered, still unsure if I was actually going to. "But how do you know all this? You know who my family are. You know that I'm a half vam-" I stopped, suddenly questioning if she didn't know this at all. She hadn't, after all, mentioned the word in our conversation yesterday.

"Vampire." She continued for me, deleting the previous thought from my mind.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, still baffled that any human could know what I was. Was she human? She certainly wasn't a vampire – her scent was completely different – but she smelt nothing like a human I'd ever been near either. Then again, I'd only ever known four or five humans. What else could she be?

Her expression was cautious, and she spoke hesitantly. "I don't really know how to say this, but I'm . . . I'm sort of a werewolf, Renesmee."

**Another chapter done, I'm sorry it was so short, next one will be longer I promise! Keep reviewing guys, I laaaav youuuuu! x x x**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out x **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight, but who cares, because SUMMER'S HERE!**

**A/N Happy Summer, guys! Anyone going anywhere niceee? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter x!**

**(Paragraphs in **_italics _**are flashbacks!)**

**Three big cheers for LoubyLou96! (Or should I say Musie?) She helped me a lot with this chapter, it wouldn't have been the same without her slashy imagination :P **

**Chapter 12**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"You. . You're a. . a werewolf?" The words didn't fit into an everyday conversation. It just sounded so. . . So unbelievable. Then again, that was hypocritical coming from a vampire.

"Well, strictly speaking, we're shape shifters, but werewolves all the same. . " She babbled, talking in a quick, high voice. "We can't change into anything else, like cats, or man eating cockroaches, so we just call ourselves wolves." She laughed nervously.

"That's how you know about the Cullens. . . and me?" I asked, and she nodded, smiling.

"The Cullens have an . . interesting relationship with us wolves. Naturally, we're enemies, but long ago, we signed a treaty, vowing that we wouldn't harm them and vice versa. Of course, the relationship between the Cullens and our pack . . . _changed _when you were born." She spoke as if she was trying not to tell me a secret. One that she wanted to tell me, but wasn't hers to tell.

"Changed how?" I demanded, again annoyed by the injustice of everything. She knew secrets about my life, secrets that I should know, not her.

"Can't tell. But it's okay, you'll find out soon. The quicker you get to that house, the sooner they can tell you everything."

Great. That was he one thing I kept putting off. Going to that house.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was taking the last gulp of cola from my glass when the doorbell rang. I walked quickly to the hallway, and opened the door to find Musie. A smile spread across my face.

"Good morning Miss Musie Darkshines." I said, pulling her in from the doorway and kissing her head.

"Good morning Mr Jacob Black." She replied, laughing as I pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I missed you." I mumbled into her ear, before kissing along her cheek bone, and down the side of her neck.

"Jakey, I saw you three days ago, it can't have been _that_ bad." She kissed me back, and it took me a minute to form a coherent answer. The scent of her hair still sent my mind whirring.

"It's been a long three days. Hannah's decided to go all grumpy teenager on me." I picked her up and carried her over to the couch, sitting her down on my knee.

"She'll get over it. Don't worry," She stroked my cheek, "It's just a phase, love."

"I hope so," I answered, "It's doing my nut in." A smile appeared on her face.

"Aww, you're so cute when you worry about your niece." She began kissing me, and I didn't object, like I used to. I remembered the night I'd talked to Bella. . .

_The night was cold, even to my warm skin, and the wind blew Bella's hair over her face. I wondered again what she'd wanted so desperately to tell me. _

"_Well," I asked, "What's up?" Her eyes didn't meet mine, she kept her gaze to the ground._

"_Jake. ." Uh oh. I knew that tone, this wasn't going to be good news. "I want you to do something for me. No, I need you to do this." My thoughts immediately turned to Renesmee. Did she want me to go to Italy again, and try and get her back? I would go to the end of the world if it would mean finding her._

"_Anything." I answered, not foreseeing the consequences._

"_Please. Just. . . be happy. Please. I know that's rich, coming from me, but you need to move on with you're life, Jacob. That girl you know, Musie. She could really make you happy. Please don't throw everything away. . Especially when Renes- when _she_ isn't here. Just try and be happy. For me." I couldn't understand her words. She wanted me to forget? How could I move on? Did she not understand the foreverness of imprinting?_

"_But Bella, I . . I . . ." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I _could_ say._

"_I know you imprinted on her Jacob. I'm not telling you to stop loving her. None of us ever could. I just. . I don't want you wasting your whole life when she might not ever come back. For all we know she could already be d-dead." She stuttered, tears pooling in her eyes._

"_No, no you can't think like that, Bella, you can't!" I grabbed her hand and held it tightly, hoping to ooze some of my forced optimism into her._

"_I have to, Jacob. Please, just think about what I've said. I want you to be happy." With that, she ran away, back to the house, I assumed._

I'd taken what Bella had said into account, and it was easier than I'd expected. Once I'd gotten to know Musie, she was like a best friend to me, but more. Of course, there wasn't a day went by that I didn't think about Renesmee, but Musie made me happy, just like Bella had said.

In my mind, I compared it to Bella's situation when Edward had left. Musie was to me like I had been to Bella. A substitute. Something to keep me alive when all hope was lost. Of course, Bella and I had never been _together_ when Edward left. Musie and I were a couple. She had no idea, however, that my heart belonged to someone else entirely.

Musie didn't know about imprinting. In fact, she didn't know about werewolves. The pack rules forbid me to tell her, I hadn't, after all, imprinted on her. I regularly questioned myself, would I have told her, if I could. Most of the time, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't tell her, it would only hurt her.

But the more time I spent with her, the more time I loved her, the more I craved to tell her what I really was.

**Renesmee's POV:**

It was early evening by the time Hannah and I reached the Cullen house, six p.m., perhaps.

"This is it." Hannah whispered. "I'll go now. It'd be a bit awkward if they knew I'd met you before they did. Good luck." She saw the panicked expression on my face. "Not that you'll need luck," She whispered hurriedly, "They'll be, like, mega hyper when they see you. Bye!" She ran off into the forest before she could say anything else to make me more nervous.

I thought about what she'd said, that they'd be 'mega hyper'. Could I handle all of the attention and excitement? I wondered about my mother again. What was she like? Did I look like her? Was she as shy as me? Or was she energetic, and spontaneous? neither of which were traits I possessed.

I exited the trees, almost having an out of body experience. Was I really going to do this? I walked up the long cobblestone path, and did what I'd been too scared to do since arriving in Molalla.

I knocked on the towering front door.

**Musie's POV:**

Jacob stroked my face gently as we kissed softly. I felt happy, peaceful like this, he seem to relax underneath me and his muscles loosened. His nose nudged mine, and he broke away gasping slowly. He moved his other hand to grasp my back and pull me closer to him.

He nibbled on my bottom lip softly and I groaned; picking me up, I wound my legs around his waist; his strong arms cuddling me close. I smiled into another kiss, and I walked my fingers up his arm, feeling the smooth curve of his muscles and the heat radiating off of his skin.

"Mmm," Jacob mumbled into my mouth, and I giggled softly, "Your kisses are sweet. They are making me feel so much better. Thanks babe. You always know how to make me happy."

"You are sure as hell welcome," I growled, pressing my lips back on his and he laid me on the couch gently, as if I was made of some delicate glass. I wound my fingers in his cropped black hair, and smooched him, the sounds of our kisses echoing throughout the room, groans, material and skin moving was all anyone could hear.

I decided, there and then, that I wouldn't tell him. How many times had I planned to come here, and break up with him? Every time to be met with love and adoration. He was the nicest person I'd ever met, and I couldn't help but love him.

But we couldn't go on loving each other, and pretending that nothing was wrong. I could see it in his eyes. He was hiding something, it was something that he would never tell me. I had made up my mind to break up with him weeks ago, I could no longer bare the lies and the false happiness he portrayed every time he saw me.

I knew I had to do it, I had to tell him straight, but when? The timing was always wrong.

"What's up?" He asked, breaking through my thoughts. The question made me almost want to laugh. How hypocritical of him. He was asking _me_ why I was acting strangely? He stroked my cheek as I lay on top of him, breathing hard.

I answered him truthfully. Well, almost. "Nothing, I was just. . . daydreaming." I tried to fake a smile, and it seemed to work.

"About me, I hope?" He asked, before running his tongue along my dry lips.

"Yeah," I answered, "It was about you, all right."

**Well, there you go, chapter twelve, is complete! :D Mwahahaahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! Random witch laugh moment :D Bye guys, Please review! :D**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out x**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight, or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers awesomely weird brain.**

**A/N Hi guys! How is everyone? Just to give you a heads up, I'm going on holiday in a couple of days, to the land of no internet connection (I know, not there again!), and I'm staying for roughly a week, so this might be the last chapter for a while. **

**While I am in the land of no internet connection, however, I will continue to write daily and get some chapters completed. If I'm lucky, the internet gods will bless me with an internet café, and I will upload a chapter – or two – then. Hope you guys have a great Summer!**

**_FailCullen _x**

**Chapter 13**

**Renesmee's POV:**

My breathing hitched as I waited on someone answering the door. Were they out? I started contemplating my reason for being at this door. What was I looking for? Answers? Comfort? . . A family? I wasn't sure, I just needed something.

It seemed like hours were dragging on, when not even a second had passed yet. Vampires were fast, but right now, they might as well have been old age pensioners, the suspense was murderous!

Then I heard something, something quiet – my senses aren't as strong as most vampires' – coming from behind the large door. It was voices. People, rather, vampires, talking in hushed voices. Were they talking about me? If so. . What were they saying?

I tried to breath, and calm down, as a key turned in the lock. Someone was answering. Would it be my mother? My father? Another relative that I never knew existed?

As much as I tried, I couldn't take a breath. Of course, I didn't _have_ to breathe. I could last at least two hours without inhaling oxygen. But it felt weird, standing here, silent as a mouse, with no air moving through my lungs.

The handle of the door turned downwards, the small movement making me jump out of my skin. I stepped backwards, afraid of what might loom behind the solid oak door and the dark grey walls. Would they be monsters? Or. . .

The word came into my head again. _Family_. I'd never had one. Not a proper one, anyway. It had always just been Delilah and myself, and she'd rarely spoken of a father. Of course, now I know it had all been lies. Painful, heartbreaking yet necessary, unstoppable lies, spilling out of Delilah's mouth for six years.

Delilah. . .How I wish I could tell her that I forgave her, even if she was already gone. . .

Seconds passed, and nothing happened. Were they – whoever had turned the door handle – hesitating? Not sure whether to greet me or tell me to get lost?

I shuddered, imagining a bloodthirsty vampire screaming at me, before ripping my neck off and drinking my sweet, warm blood. I shook the thought off, scolding myself for being so pessimistic. I remembered Delilah's lesson, 'Always look for the best in people, no matter who they are'.

I tried my best to stop my hands from shaking, but gave up when the door started to open. My hands – and the rest of my body – was shaking like a leaf. When the door was fully open, I pulled my eyes from the ground to see them standing on the other side of the door frame. I cowered away as someone lunged for me.

**Hannah's POV:**

I ran from Renesmee's side, deep into the forest and phased. In wolf form, I ran back to the house – even though it was the last place I wanted to be right now. I couldn't face Jacob. Maybe because of his cocky, arrogant attitude. Or maybe because I knew he was right, somehow. I was hiding something. Something big.

I reached our small house and ran into the back garden to phase. Wearing my shorts and crop top, I went through the front door, and continued into the kitchen, planning to go into the living room to watch some television. Big mistake.

I opened the living room door, carrying a lemonade from the fridge. As soon as I entered the room. I saw – and heard – them: Jake and Musie (eugh, I detested that girl) playing tonsil tennis on the couch. Ew.

Musie went to the same school as me, but was two years above me. I couldn't believe she had the cheek to show her face around here, especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago. She didn't realise, of course, that I'd seen her kissing Derek Brown in the parking lot. I'd been waiting to tell Jacob when she was in the room too; Jacob wouldn't believe me, but maybe if her face gave her away. . .

Screwing my face up, I walked toward the staircase. They hadn't even _noticed_ that I was in the room. . .

"Guys! Get a hotel room, this is just gross." I threw a cushion across the room at them, narrowly missing Musie's head. Oh well, better luck next time.

"Hey," Jacob shouted at me as I started up the stairs. He reluctantly got up off of Musie. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady. Must I remind you that this is _my _house. You don't throw things about in here. Come back and apologise to Musie right now."

I smirked as he used his alpha voice. I wonder if he'd told his beloved Musie that he was almost in tears when I stormed out earlier. He probably hadn't. It wasn't, after all, very manly. I slumped back down the four stairs I'd managed to clime before Jacob confronted me, and slouched up to Musie.

"I'm sorry, Musie." I said, with a smirk on my face. "I'm sorry that you're a slut and can't face up to Jacob. You know you're going to dump him. So stop wasting his time! If you're going to kiss half the guys at school, don't suck the face off Jake too. Make up your mind, bitch." She gasped, her eyes wide. Did she honestly think I wouldn't find out?

I turned to look at Jacob. His face was pale, and he was speechless. "I'll be in my room," I muttered to him. "call me down when _it's_ gone." I headed back up the stairs, and this time, Jacob never stopped me.

**Renesmee's POV:**

A million arms threw themselves at me all at once, and could hear my name being screamed in my ear. I could feel cold hands touching my cheeks, and cold lips brushing against my hair. I closed my eyes, blocking everything out.

I didn't know whether these people were hurting me, or trying to hold me, I couldn't tell. I felt like a film star being smothered by fans. Or a piece of meat being devoured by a dog. I'm not sure which.

"Guys! Calm down! Give her some room. She's scared stiff. Bella! Edward! _Move!_" The strong, male voice was powerful, and everyone surrounding me seemed to move back, away from me. I could breathe. There was only one pair of hands on me now.

"Renesmee. Oh Renesmee. My baby. Renesmee. . Renesmee." The female kept repeating my name, over and over. A thought occurred to me. . Was this my, my _mother?_ I looked deep into her. . . _amber _eyes? She was an immortal though. Her painfully pale complexion and dazzling looks were proof enough, but looking around, I saw several pairs of amber. . Almost golden eyes. How intriguing.

My own eyes started to roll in my head, reminding me with a yawn of how tired I was. When was the last time I slept in a safe, warm bed?

"Bella, look at her, she's about to keel over. Take her to the sofa and let her lie down." The one with tousled bronze hair spoke. He patted her back as she led me through the door to a large living room, in the middle of which was an inviting red leather sofa.

Lying down on it, I felt my eyes force themselves shut. I wanted so badly to stay awake, and figure everything out, but my mind was starting to drift, so I gave in to temptation and wandered into dream world.

**Jacob's POV: **

Slamming the front door shut, I wiped my face with my shirt sleeve and walked over to the staircase. Dabbing my eyes again, just in case, I cleared my throat.

"Hannah! Can you come downstairs, please?" I held onto the banister, tapping my fingers against it. "Hannah!" I called up again, assuming she was listening to her music. I heard her door open and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is she gone?" She insisted, as she came down the stairs cautiously, one at a time. I nodded, and she breathed out, walking faster. "So. . . what happened, Jake?" She asked, stopping in front of me, and looking into my eyes. She saw sadness there, and jumped to the obvious conclusion. "Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry. I was angry, but it's true, I swear. I'm sorry she left you." She put her hand over mine, that was still on the banister.

I sighed. "It's not your fault, honey, I know you were just trying to help me. And. . ." I managed a small smile, "She didn't dump me, Hannah. I left her." Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "I just wish you'd told me sooner, Hannah. Is this why you've been acting so strangely?" She nodded slowly, as if thinking deeply about saying something, but deciding not to.

"Are you okay?" She eventually asked, looking down to the floor guiltily.

"I'll be fine, kiddo. Don't worry about your Uncle Jake. And I'm sorry, for shouting at you earlier. I was out of order." I didn't often admit that I was wrong, but right now, I had to. "Now, can you see what you can rustle up to eat, honey? I'm starving and I can't cook to save myself." She laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll see what I can do."

**Carlisle's POV:**

We sat at the large table, each of us staring intently at the girl lying on our sofa. Edward held Bella's hand comfortingly, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Can you hear what she's thinking, son?" I asked. I was desperate to know that my granddaughter was okay.

"She's dreaming about someone. I don't recognise them. They're human. A woman, in her late thirties perhaps. She's crying. I think it's a memory, Carlisle." Edwards face looked pained, as he saw his daughter dreaming. What had she been through, in these past six years? What had those monsters done to her?

"Is she still afraid, Jasper?" I hoped she wasn't. I'd seen how much it hurt Bella when Jasper told her at the door to get away from Renesmee.

"No. . more upset. But I can't say why. I think her dream might be bothering her. I presume she must have been close to this woman."

"We can always ask her when she wakes up." Esme, always so optimistic, smiled and patted Bella's hand, that lay on the table in front of her. "Chin up, love. Everything will work out okay. You'll see." Bella tried to smile back, but her eyes didn't shine like they used to when she smiled. They were dull as ever.

"Do you think she'll remember us, any of us?" Bella asked, her bottom lip trembling at the thought. She looked down to the floor, not looking forward to the answer, I guess.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Edward replied. "We'll have to just wait and find out. She's stopped dreaming now, she'll be awake in a few minutes, I think."

Just seconds later, Renesmee started to stir underneath the blanket. _You'd think Edward was a mind reader_, I thought to myself. Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

She stretched a few times, yawning every few minutes, before she opened her big, round brown eyes, and started at each of us. I felt the waves of calm was over us, as Jasper tried to relax her.

Here goes nothing. . .

**Wow, that was a long chapter :D I'm quite proud. Anyway, please review!**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Twilight, Yah?**

**A/N Hi guys :) Back for more. And before I start, I promised a one hundred word mention for someone awesome. . .**

**Omg, LoubyLou96 ROCKS! Hip hip hooray! She's the most amazing beta in the whole of Scotland! (Maybe the whole UNIVERSE!) In fact, when she's older, she should become an editor! (I'm serious, love. Good career path!) I'm going to her house to write a chapter and its going to be the most amazing chapter ever, yeno? And it doesn't matter that she's so obsessed with slash, she still writes amazing stories :D But haha suckers, she's mines! Aw, okay, I'll share :) Lmao, you get the point. Louise rocks, get it? (I'll add another nine words to make it 100!)**

**On with the story. . .**

**Chapter 14**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I woke up, surrounded by silence. I didn't open my eyes at first, not sure what I was going to see when I did, and not sure I'd like it. I stretched my arms out, and was surprised to find a thick blanket covering my entire body. It hadn't been there when I fell asleep, had it?

Too nosey to drag it out any longer, I opened my eyes, slowly at first, just peeking through slats, but when I saw that they were all sitting peacefully around a table, I opened them fully.

One of them – a female, with flowing golden blonde hair, and the most beautiful face I'd ever encountered – smiled warmly at me. It surprised me how welcoming the were.

Before I could say anything – or breathe – one of the males was in front of me, crouching down to my level, his face only inches from mine.

"Renesmee," He said my name as if it was treasure, or something beautiful and expensive. "my name is Edward, and this," he turned to motion to one of the females, who was walking towards us slowly. "this is Bella, We're your parents, Renesmee. Do you. . . Do you remember any of this?"

I was scared to answer. Scared to hurt his feelings. Edward – my _dad_ – had a pained expression on his face, as if I were burning him slowly over a barbecue. Afraid that my voice would break, or that no sound would come out at all, I simply shook my head. Closing his eyes, he looked down to the floor.

"I . ." My voice was weak, but they could all hear. "I'm sorry." I whispered, "I wish I did remember you, but I can't. . ."

"It's all right, Renesmee." The Blonde male spoke, perhaps the leader of the coven. His voice was kind, and gentle. "You don't have to worry. We're just glad that you're safe, and. . . Alive." An awkward silence brushed over the room, as I thought about that word. _Safe._

Was I safe? I had no idea. How did I know that I could trust these people. Sure, Delilah had sent me here, but what if there had been a mistake? And what about the other vampires? The ones I _knew_ were trying to kill me. How far away were they now?

Edward's head snapped up, his wide eyes bore into mine. His hands started to shake, and he clenched them into fists.

"What do you mean, Renesmee?" His words were cold, and short, sending shivers down my spine. He looked bloodthirsty. He looked ready to kill. "Who are you talking about? Who's after you? Why aren't you safe?"

I couldn't breathe. My lungs wouldn't expand to let oxygen run through my lips. One twist of his hand, and he could break my neck. I'd known this before, but now, it was threatening.

"Edward, calm down. She's scared."

Words was all it took. I was instantly calm. Just like someone had switched on a light bulb in my head, and taken away all of my fear. As hard as I tried, I couldn't make myself feel afraid any more. What was going on here? Everything was out of my control.

"Please, Renesmee, explain what you mean." The blonde one with the caring voice said, He seemed so level headed.

"The Volturi." I whispered, and the fear clawed at my insides, gasping to come out, but something wouldn't let it. The room fell silent once more. I realised that they were waiting on me to say something, so I continued in as much detail as I could without crying. The tears were waiting impatiently behind my eyes, just holding on for the moment when I would collapse.

"When I left, they didn't know, no one told them where I was going. But they'll have found Delilah by now. They'll have k-. . . they'll have . . killed her." I forced he words through my shivering lips, and it made me shudder, to think of her lying on the cold marble flooring of the main hall, her face pale and ghastly. Dead.

"And they'll find me." I continued, "They'll come here, and kill me too." It shocked me that I could speak about my own death more easily than Delilah's perishing. I'd never known how much I loved her, not until it was too late.

The water began to run freely from my tired eyes, and I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. Edward, who's hands had almost stopped shaking, lifted a finger to dab the away for me. His skin felt icy on mine, but not as cold as I remembered Aro's skin to be.

I was about to gamble, I could tell, and I prayed It'd be worth it. Gambling my safety for my life. I could do this.

"I know I'm asking for a lot." I began, and every eye looked up to meet mine. "but I'm begging. Can I . . . well, could I stay here for a while? I'm so scared, and if Aro finds me, He'll. . He'll. . ." I didn't need to continue my sentence, they understood what I meant. And suddenly, I'm not sure how, but I was in Bella's (the one who claimed to be my mother) arms, and she was crying too, though no tears were falling.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, – maybe it was – her icy skin making me shiver, but nothing would have made me move. Strangely, I felt . . .safe. Safe, with people I didn't even know.

"Bella, she's tired, dear. She should rest." One of the other females spoke – I'd have to learn their names.

"You're right, Esme." Bella said, before turning to me "I'll let you get back to sleep. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She gave me a sympathetic smile, before someone at the back of the table murmured.

"Kind of like how you've looked for six years, Bells." Nobody spoke for a second, and I wondered what had been wrong with her. So many unanswered questions loomed. . .

"I'll go make up the guest room for you." The one Bella had called Esme headed towards the stairs, "That sofa can't be very comfortable."

"It's okay, I'm fine here, I don't want to bother you. . ." Esme started shaking her head before I was finished.

"It's no bother at all, dear. And you'll get some peace upstairs. I wouldn't want Emmett to wake you up with his video games." She shot a glare across the room, at the tallest, and largest of the vampires. He laughed guiltily, crossing his arms. When I looked around, Esme had disappeared, probably up the stairs. She was back within ten seconds. "All done." She said, with a satisfied smile.

"I'll help you take your things up." Bella offered, walking through the hall to the front door, where my rucksack and bags lay.

We walked up the stairs in silence, and she showed me to the guest room at the end of a large hallway.

"The bathroom's the first door on your left." She told me, putting my bags on an old armchair that lay in the corner of the large bedroom.

"Thanks," I said, climbing into the king-sized, four post bed, "for everything. You have no idea how much it means to me." I wiped the remainder of tears away, and my cheeks felt itchy from the salty tear drops.

"No problem. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, Renesmee."She started towards the door. I knew what I wanted to ask, but I was scared to.

"Wait," I built up the courage to say, "please, could you. . Stay for a while. I wanted to ask you some things. . ." She smiled, but there was no sign of happiness in her eyes.

"Sure. Ask away, I'll tell you what I can."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, would I be on fanfiction?**

**A/N Hey there, Hows everyone today? Who's all seen Eclipse, and what did you think of it? Anyway, enjoy this. I go away on Wednesday, so if I can, I'll put a chapter up like, five minutes before I leave, and it'll be the last for about a week. Thanks for all your reviews, they're all wonderful. It really does make me write faster. Enjoy!x**

**Chapter 15**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Bella came and sat on the edge of my bed. She smiled warmly. "Fire away," she said, encouraging me to start asking my questions. But which to ask first? I decided to start at the beginning.

"How did it happen? I mean, how did they take me from you?" I didn't make eye contact, afraid that the emotion in her eyes would overpower my senses to listen. She seemed so sad.

"We knew they were coming," She began, "We were ready for them. They were coming to find you. They didn't know what you were. They assumed, however, that you were an immortal child. That we'd created you by. . _Biting_ you. Of course, we hadn't. But they weren't sure of your outcome. Being half vampire meant that you could turn bloodthirsty, and expose us. We knew that you wouldn't. You were our child, we knew what you were, what you _are._ You aren't a monster, like they suggested.

"Then, they tricked us. They told us that they'd go in peace, when really, two of them ran off, and found Jaco-. . . One of us, who was keeping you safe and-" Her voice cut, and the silence was excruciating. "Well, I guess you know the rest. They took you to Italy, and lied for six years." I nodded.

This was what I had presumed had happened. They just came and took me. Daylight robbery. It was sickening. Silence hovered, until I broke it quietly, with another question.

"Your coven is. . .big, to say the least. How do you remain inconspicuous? Don't humans notice when people start to. . .you know, go missing?" She smiled at what I'd said, and spoke proudly.

"Yes, we're a big family, and a unique one too. Humans don't notice us because they think we're human, more or less. We don't kill humans, so we never get noticed. We have a very. .different diet to most vampires. We drink animal blood, so we don't kill humans. It was Carlisle's idea. He began hunting animals in the 1600's." She smiled as she saw my shocked expression.

"That's so. . . Well that's. .wow." I laughed despite myself. "Wait, which ones. . Carlisle?" There were too many names and faces to match up. Bella laughed too.

"This is gonna take a while," She stroked my hair, "are you sure you don't want to sleep, we can talk in the morning..." I shook my head eagerly. "Okay, then. I'll start in the 1600's, shall I?" Gosh, she was right. We had four hundred years to run through.

"Like I said, Carlisle came first. He's the one with blonde hair. Our leader, you could say." I knew immediately who she meant. "When he found out what he was, he didn't want to hurt people. He didn't want to be a killer. Eventually, he got so thirsty that he killed an animal outside his hideout. And he's been doing it ever since, killing animals instead of humans." She laughed, "Now, ironically, he's a doctor – and a very good one, as I found out a few years ago. But I'll get to that later." A smile spread across her face, and she had to bite her lip. Eventually, she continued.

"After a while, he found Edward, your dad. He was one of Carlisle's patients dying of Spanish Influenza in Chicago." My knowledge of history told me that this must have been during, or after the first world war. "He changed him, saving his life. Esme was next. Esme's the one with darker golden hair, the one who made up your bed." She smiled, but it was sad, sympathetic. "She was dying as well. The other doctors thought she was already gone, but Carlisle heard her frail heart beat. They're married now, Esme and Carlisle. They're sort of like parents to the rest of us. They keep us in order...most of the time." She rolled her eyes.

"Next was Rosalie, the beautiful one, with long blonde hair. As you've probably guessed, she was dying too – it's the only time Carlisle changes humans. If there's any other way for them to live, he doesn't change them. All of us were dying. We wouldn't be vampires otherwise.

"Then, when Rosalie was out hunting, she found Emmett, the tall one with dark curly hair. He was being attacked by a bear, and was bleeding to death. Rosalie carried him back to Carlisle, who saved his life. Now Rosalie and Emmett are married, like Carlisle and Esme." I quickly calculated in my head. There was still three of them – including Bella, herself – that she hadn't told me about.

"And the rest of us," she said, guessing what I was thinking, "the rest of us weren't changed by Carlisle. Jasper was from a different coven, and Alice was on her own. Alice found Jasper and brought him to the Cullens. And that was all of them, for many years. . Until I came along," she laughed. "I wasn't your average human. No, I went around searching for trouble. Alice used to call me the danger magnet. But it brought me to your dad, so I can't say I regret it.

"Edward and I got married, while I was still human, and he had the intention to change me after our honeymoon. However, while on our honeymoon, I found out I was pregnant with you." She smiled, remembering. "God, it came as a shock, but I was happy. But being pregnant with a half vampire wasn't easy, but it didn't last long; I was only pregnant for a few weeks. Then, when you were eventually born, Edward injected his venom into my blood, and three long, painful days later, I was a vampire."

I wasn't quite sure what to say, there was so much information to take in. My brain couldn't handle it.

"Do you mind, Renesmee, if I ask _you_ a question now? If you're too tired, it can wait. ."

I shook my head, "On you go."

"Well, I was wondering what you were told. What did they tell you about your family?"

I remembered the time I'd asked Delilah about that topic. "Delilah told me that she had given birth to me, and that my father had been a vampire, but had been killed fighting for the Volturi Guard. I should have realised that she couldn't have given birth to me. How stupid. She would have had to be changed, like you were. I guess I was just a gullible child. . Or maybe scared that the truth would hurt. I'm not sure." Another thing occurred to me. I remembered Aro, as he touched my hand, diving into my thoughts. I wondered. . .

"Do any of you have . . .abilities? Like, Aro could read my thoughts. . Maybe it's only the Volturi that can do special things."

"Oh no, we do too," she smiled, "well, not all of us, but some of us. Your dad's power is like Aro's, except he doesn't need to make physical contact to read someone's thoughts, he just has to be near them. Alice's gift is seeing the future. Once someone decides something, she can see the outcome. Jasper can tell how someone feels, and change their mood." Oh, that made sense. That's how he knew I was scared. _That's_ how he made me calm.

"And finally, I have a shielding power. I can protect myself and others around me from others' powers. I sort of had it as a human, but we didn't know what it was. Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Neither could Aro." Wow. A human with powers like that? That was amazing. "And, of course, there's _your_ power, Renesmee. But you know about that."

My face froze. _My_ power? I had a power? She saw the look on my face.

"You do know about your power, don't you sweetheart?" She stared at me, and I stared back, uncomprehendingly. She sighed. "Aro never told her about her power." She seemed to be speaking to herself. Edward appeared in the door way.

"You mean he never mentioned it, ever?" He asked me. I shook my head, still confused. How could someone like me have a power? I wasn't even fully a vampire. I wasn't special enough to have such a talent. ."Your mother and I both have powers," he explained, "and your power is sort of a combination of ours. Don't ever think you're not special enough, sweetheart. You're more special than any vampire in the world." I was confused, until I remembered what Bella had just told me. Oh, yeah. He was a mind reader. "Sorry," he said, "I'll try not hear your thoughts. I know its puzzling." I smiled at him.

"So can I try it out, my power I mean?" I looked between them, and Bella nodded.

"Come here then," She held out her hand to me, and I took it cautiously. "Okay, think about something really hard. It doesn't matter what, just think of something. And I'll be able to see your thoughts, just like that. It used to come in handy when you couldn't talk yet. So think about whatever you want, like the lead singer of your favourite band. Muse, maybe?"

"I love Muse!" I exclaimed, "Matthew Bellamy is epic isn't he?" I said, surprised that Bella knew who Muse were. Suddenly, I put his glorious face into my mind, his dark hair shining in the light.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She murmured something like "Sometimes I think he is nicer than your father.."

I saw Edward's head bolt upright, and a smile broke out on Bella's face. "Kidding, Edward. . ." She laughed again, sticking her tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, concentrate, Renesmee. It might be hard first time, seeing as you're so out of practise. Close your eyes, and think about Matthew Bellamy. . ."

"I think I'll leave you alone, I've had enough of Matthew Bellamy to last me a lifetime, I'll be downstairs, Love." He closed the bedroom door behind himself, and I wondered how close he had to be to hear someone's thoughts.

I closed my eyes, thinking hard. I started singing Uprising in my head, testing my so called power to its limits. I wanted to see how far I could go.

"Another promise, another scene. Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed." She continued for me, before laughing. "I love Uprising. It's their best song. Good job, sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to use your power straight away again. Well done." She smiled at me, and I saw it in her eyes. She really loved me.

I looked down to the ground, suddenly sad. I stumbled over to the bed and fell under the warm duvet.

"I'll let you sleep, it's late." She smiled again, and headed to the door.

"Bella?" I said, needing to say this before she left, or I'd never admit it. "I wish I remembered you, mum. I wish I remembered all of you." She gave me a sympathetic smile, blew me a kiss, and closed the guest room door.

I pulled the duvet right around my shoulders, gripping it under my chin. I'd never slept in a more comfortable bed. It wasn't hard to lull myself to sleep, despite the unfamiliar surroundings.

At first, I thought they were just dreams. Flashes of images in my head. At first, they didn't make sense. But then they started to sort themselves into order, and reveal memories, clouded as they were. Snapshots of people, mixed up with laughter and happiness. Eventually, I had full scenes in my head: Bella and Edward, sitting in a field as I stared up at them in wonder and adoration. The rest of the Cullens crowded round me, watching me play. I _knew _them all. . . I _loved_ them all.

And other people too. Ones that I didn't know the names of, not until I concentrated. It was Grandpa Charlie, and Seth, and. . . JACOB!

Everything flowed back into my thoughts, as if a dam had collapsed, allowing my memories back into my brain. I remembered everything, everyone. . . And I loved them all. They were my family.

I was jolted awake by this very thought. I remembered them. I **remembered **them! I jumped down from the massive bed, and threw he door open, heading for the stairs. Downstairs, I ran straight into my mum's arms.

"I. . . remember. . . everything . . . now." I said between tears, holding her tightly. The next person I saw was my Edward. "Dad!" I threw myself at him too, and at everyone else in the room. I couldn't believe I'd let myself forget them.

"I'm so s-s-sorry. ." I said, still in Grandpa Carlisle's arms. "I've missed you s-so much. ." Carlisle stroked my back.

"It isn't your fault, Renesmee. The Volturi can be very sneaky. They probably brainwashed you some way."

And suddenly, it hit me. Something I had to do. Now.

"Jacob. ." I whispered. "Mum. I have to go see Jacob!"

**Woo, how was that? Okay, this is the last chapter you're getting until next week, sorry guys! Enjoy the good weather. . If you get any, Scotland's horrible right now! Okay, Bye Guys!**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! And yay! I found an internet café :D**

**A/N – Hello Twilighters! How are you? Put your hands up if you loved Eclipse. . . ! Anyway, if this chapter is terrible, I apologise, but as I am in England, I couldn't send it to LoubyLou96, so please excuse any spelling / grammar mistakes that I have missed. (Don't worry, Louise will bite my head off anyway!) On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Renesmee's POV:**

_And suddenly, it hit me. Something I had to do. Now._

"_Jacob. ." I whispered. "Mum. I have to go see Jacob!"_

There was a silence in the room. Had I said something wrong? Was Jacob. . .

"Mum. . . Mum where's Jacob? I need to see him!" My voice quavered when I said his name. The silence hung over us again, making the room unpleasant to be in, especially when everyone was staring at me, not sure what to say.

"Sweetheart, it's four a.m." My Dad said – I no longer thought of him as Edward. I remembered him as Dad. I'd always called him Dad. "I'm sorry, love, but you can't go anywhere at this time." I looked down to the ground. I hadn't realised how late – or early – it was. But I really missed Jacob, now that I remembered him.

I tried to think about him, the way he used to throw a Frisbee with me, and tickle my ribs until I squealed with laughter. He was the best friend I'd ever had.

"Edward. . ." My Mum said, and I looked up to her. "Do you not think we should let her go, I mean, he deserves to see her." What did she mean, he 'deserved' to see me. What was going on? Aunt Rose snorted.

"The stupid mutt doesn't deserve anything," she scoffed, "except maybe a broken neck. I'd gladly oblige. . ."

I couldn't speak for a moment. Where had this come from? I could remember any hatred towards Jacob coming from Rosalie before. Had I missed something?

"Rose. ." A few voices warned all in unison. She rolled her eyes and slouched back onto the sofa.

"Please, Dad?" I saw his lip twitch into a smile for a fraction of a second when I called him 'Dad'. "Please can I go? I miss him so much. I miss you all so much, just didn't know it!" I walked over to where my Mum and Dad were standing and hugged them both. "Please?" They both looked down at me, before looking at each other.

My Dad sighed. "We can phone him," My face lit up, and a smile spread across my face, "_but_" he said, and my face dropped again, and I looked into his eyes, my own eyes wide and innocent. "if he doesn't answer, we wait until the morning, okay?" He raised his eyebrows, and I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I said, and my Mum disappeared, reappearing with a mobile phone, and she tapped in some numbers, holding it to her ear. I went up the stairs to use the bathroom, crossing my fingers that someone would answer the phone. That _Jacob_ would answer the phone. . .

**Jacob's POV:**

When the phone started ringing, I groaned and pulled the feather pillow over my head. Looking at the alarm clock, I saw that it wasn't even five o'clock in the morning yet. Who the hell phones people at four thirty in the morning?

I rubbed my eyes, and thought about the self-asked question. Musie would phone at four thirty in the morning. She would phone me, and try to get me to forgive her. I wouldn't, of course. I couldn't forgive her. She'd betrayed me. _Kind of like how you were using her?_ The tiny voice in my head – my conscience? – said.

Had I been using her? Why had I asked her out? Was it for her personality: funny and bubbly? Or for the eyes. Her large, chocolate brown eyes. So much beauty in those eyes. So much like my angels' eyes.

I couldn't think like that any more. I couldn't live in the hope that she would come back. She wasn't coming back. The monsters had taken her from us, and they weren't going to give in, no matter how much we fought.

But I'd keep fighting, of course I would. I'd fight until I got her, or until I was killed fighting. Whichever came first.

I tried not to think that the person phoning was Musie. I thought of the only other person that would phone my house at this hour. I growled, and cleared my throat.

"Hannah!" I shouted, my voice croaky. She didn't answer me straight away, and the phone kept ringing persistently. "Hannah, if that's your God-damn boyfriend phoning my house at this time in the morning, I'll wring his neck!" Ever since she'd been going out with that twerp she'd been using _my_ phone for hours everyday. This was just a step too far.

"HANNAH!" I screamed, "Answer the bloody phone!" I pulled the duvet over my head, and the phone stopped ringing. Whoever it was, they could go to hell if they thought Jacob Black was answering his phone at five a.m.

I heard Hannah talking, so she must have answered it on time. I was too tired to care who it was any more, I'd ask Hannah in the morning, I decided, and I fell back asleep almost immediately.

**Hannah's POV:**

Cursing Jake under my breath, I picked up the phone that was lying on my bedside table, and clicked the accept button.

"He. . .llo?" I asked, yawning between syllables.

"Hey, it's Bella, is Jacob there, this is important." I'd guessed that it would be one of the bloodsuckers on the other end of the call. Renesmee must have gotten the guts to knock on the door. Took her long enough, too.

"Hi. I kind of thought you might phone, but couldn't this have waited until, I don't know. . . nine o'clock? I guess you guys forget, but us mortals need beauty sleep, you know?" I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"What do you mean you knew we were going to phone?" The new voice sort of woke me up. I wasn't Bella on the other side now. One of the other parasites. . . Edward? I decided to be awkward.

"Oh, you know, precognition or something. Maybe us wolves are starting to catch your weird abilities. Are they contagious? I hope not!" There was a loud sigh, and I smiled. I'd managed to tick him off.

"Hannah, stop being stubborn. This is important. Can you put Jacob on the phone please?" It was my turn to roll my eyes now.

"I don't think he wants to talk right now, he's counting sheep, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that there's a bunch of bloodsuckers looking for him. Now can I go? I have school in the morning." I yawned, adding to the bored effect.

The line went dead, and I laughed to myself. "Bye then." I said, as I chucked the phone onto a pile of clothes and climbed into bed again.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting, and I had a feeling that I'd miss school. The drama was too good to miss.

**Carlisle's POV: ( Uhh! Did you see him in Eclipse? Talk about hot! . . . Sorry :P )**

Edward threw the phone across the living room, and Esme flinched as it hit the wall with a thud.

"The dog can't pull himself awake for five minutes to talk to us on the phone?" Rosalie asked, but it wasn't a question as much as a statement. "He isn't worth the trouble. Renesmee should just forget about him. He's bad news."

I glared at her, wishing she'd keep her opinions to her self. It was bad enough listening to her complain about Jacob when Renesmee wasn't around, but now that she was here, it was downright rude.

Renesmee bounded down the stairs, a big smile on her face.

"Did he answer?" She asked, with another breath-taking grin, "Can we go?" Looking down, I saw she'd put a pair of trainers on. Always the optimist, I thought.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Edward said, "he's still asleep. We'll go soon, though. I promise." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You look tired," He murmured, "go lie down and we'll get you up if he phones back."

Sighing, Renesmee started climbing back up the stairs.

"Goodnight." I called up to her, and I hear her mumble a response. She sounded heartbroken. My poor baby. . . I was powerless.

When I heard her crying in the guest room, I didn't hesitate as I sprinted up the staircase to comfort her.

**There you go. Gotta be quick, running out of battery here, guys. Please review, love yooooooz!**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out x**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight :(**

**A/N Hey there! Well, this will definitely be your last chapter for two weeks, as I am away to Crete until the end of July. If I get enough reviews for this chapter, I will start writing the minute I arrive back in Scotland, I promise. Thanks again to everyone who R&R's this story, you guys rock my multicoloured socks. . .**

**Chapter 17**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I opened my eyes groggily, still tired from the early morning drama. Looking at the clock, I saw I'd only had a few hours sleep; it was nine a.m. It would have to do. My only thoughts were that Jacob might be awake by then. . .

I rummaged through my rucksack until I found a clean set of clothes. A memory came to me, and I saw Auntie Alice dressing me up in designer frocks, even as a tiny child. I was still smiling at the thought when she burst into the room.

"We can go shopping today if you want!" She beamed, clearly excited at the possibility of some retail therapy. I considered it briefly, before shaking my head.

"Sorry, Auntie Alice, I have some more important things on my agenda before shoes and sunglasses." I looked down at the old pair of jeans I had planned to wear. Maybe some new clothes wouldn't hurt, but not just yet.

She seemed to understand. "What could be more important than shopping?" She laughed, "and sweetie, you can just call me Alice, if you want. God, I can't believe how grown up you are!" She stroked her fingers through the curly tangles of hair. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"I'd love to go shopping Aunt-. . . Alice," I smiled, "maybe tomorrow?" She nodded ecstatically, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile in response, she just has that effect on people. Or maybe Uncle Jasper was nearby. . .

"Great!" She squealed, "I can't wait, honey. I'll go invite Rosalie." She pulled me into a hug, before running out of the guest room, screaming Rosalie's name.

Changing into my tattered jeans, I saw the envelope stuffed inside the pocket of the rucksack. A pang of guilt, and sadness hit me as I remembered reading it. I imagined Delilah writing it, tears spilling down my cheeks. When I imagined how she might be right now – Lying on the floor, cold, bloodless and dead – felt my on tears start to flow.

Before I could move, cold arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, hauling me over to he large unmade bed.

"Shh. It's okay." My dad held me to his chest while I cried into his shirt, soaking the material. He kept telling me that 'everything would be fine', in a calming voice, and it wasn't until she asked what was wrong that I realised my mum was in the room.

I wasn't quite sure what I planned to say, but I turned my head to answer her, and my dad held me tight, holding my face between his chest and his left hand.

In stead of answering, I pointed to my rucksack with a feeble, shaking finger, and told her to look in the envelope.

She opened it carefully, pulling out the letter, and scanning through it. When she looked up at me, her bottom lip was trembling. "My poor baby..." she whispered, before running over and joining in on the hug.

"You miss her don't you?" My mum asked after a long pause and lots of tears on my behalf. I just nodded. I decided it was time to tell them everything. Everything that had happened since that day when _they _had taken me. I took a deep breath, and told them all that I remembered.

**Jacob's POV:**

I pulled on an old housecoat and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. When I went through the glass doors, Hannah was already there, drinking from one of the big orange mugs.

"Coffee?" She offered, starting towards the kettle before I'd even answered. She knew me too well. Nothing wakes up a werewolf in the morning like strong coffee does.

"Who was on the phone last night?" I asked, knowing that it would annoy her that I'd answered a question with another question. She was a weird kid. "Or rather," I amended, "this morning." She seemed to tense, as if she'd been hoping I wouldn't mention it.

"No one." She answered, after an awkward silence that lasted almost a minute. "It was. . . um. . . someone looking for a prescription. Wrong number." I knew she was lying. She was as bad as Bella, sometimes.

"A prescription, huh? At almost five in the morning? And you stayed on the phone for quite a while. Surely a confused old lady can't be good conversation material in the middle of the night." Of course, I didn't know how long she'd spent on the phone; I'd fallen asleep as soon as the damn telephone had stopped ringing. I was just betting that she'd talked to the twerp from her school for hours. I'd find out when the phone bill came. . .

"Well. . . It took forever to try and convince her that she'd dialled the _wrong_ number and then . . . then she asked what the _right_ number for the pharmacy was, and she got all angry when I told her they wouldn't be open, and she asked why _we_ were open if the pharmacy wasn't and it was impossible to get her to hang up. Honestly, old people are so stubborn!" She flailed her arms about, and I had to stifle a laugh. I must admit, though, She was getting better at lying. This was almost believable. She still couldn't trick me though. Jacob Black: Human (sort of) Lie Detector. I should work for the FBI.

I put my hands up in defeat. "Whatever!" I said, "Just please ask your boyfriend not to phone so late in future."

Her eyes widened in rage and she almost dropped the coffee mug she as carrying over to the breakfast bar. "It was not Shane who phoned!" She shouted, a bit too touchy.

"Ooh! So he's called Shane is he?" I smiled, enjoying myself. She slammed the mug down beside me, and half of it spilt out. "Hannah and Shane, up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I said in a sing-song voice, pulling one of her ponytails.

"JAKE!" She screamed in anger before running up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door again. I laughed to myself, sipping the remainder of the coffee. She was so irritable.

I filled my mug up with more hot water, and took it through to the living room, searching for the remote. The phone started ringing again, but I realised it must still be up in Hannah's room, so I didn't bother getting up.

She stormed down the staircase, the beeping phone in her hand. "Here." She said, throwing the phone on to the sofa beside my feet. "You answer it, seeing as you don't trust me, but you're too lazy to get up and find it yourself." She went back up the stairs and I leant over to reach the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, praying it would be 'Shane' so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Hey, Jake. It's just me." The gruff voice said, and I knew immediately who 'me' was.

"Oh, hey Dad, hows things?" I asked, finding an abandoned, half eaten packet of smoky bacon crisps. My favourite.

"Not bad, not bad. What about over there in Molalla? Everything good?"

"Yeah," I said, munching on the crisps. They tasted a bit stale. "Hannah's being a moody teenager, but that's nothing new."

There was a silence for a few seconds on the other end, and I balled up the empty crisp packet and aimed for the bin. I missed.

"Any news about. . . you know. . ." I knew what he was referring to, and I sighed heavily.

"No. No news from. . . Italy." I was easier just to say Italy than to say her name. When I said her name, I always saw her face in my head. Her gorgeous smile. Her big brown eyes; deeper than the ocean, warmer than hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, son. Maybe you should just come back to the Reservation. You and Hannah would be more than welcome here. . ." I sighed again. He'd tried to convince me to go back ever since I'd moved here, a few weeks after the Cullens came here.

"Dad. . .Hannah's started school here, I can't pull her out now, she's just settled in. I'll visit soon, okay?" This time it was my dad's turn to sigh.

"Okay. But I miss you here. It's too quiet. Come round soon, Bye son." He hung up, so I chucked the phone onto the armchair. Something I'd said to him reminded me of the day and time.

"Hannah!" I shouted up, "Come downstairs please!" I took a gulp of the coffee, and screwed my face up when cold liquid ran down my throat. Ew. Cold coffee.

"Yes?" Hannah demanded, as she strutted over to the sofa, glaring down at me.

"It's ten past nine. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? Hell, you should be at school! Go get you're stuff ready and I'll drive you. Damn, they'll send me to jail for being 'irresponsible' or some crap." I heaved myself off of the couch and walked towards the stairs. I was on the fifth stair before she spoke.

"I don't want to go to school today. . ." She moaned, flopping onto the armchair, making the phone fall on the floor.

"Aww, Shane's gonna get lonely if you don't go in to see him," I laughed, but when I saw her face, I realised she was serious.

"I'm not going to school, Jake." Her voice was quiet.

"Nu uh. I was your age once, I know a fake when I see one. Your not ill. Now go get ready." I motioned up the stairs, snapping my fingers.

"You can't force me to go. I'm staying here. Just for today. Please. . ." She pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her, as if she were begging.

I groaned. "Kid, you're killing me here! Do you know how painfully your mother will kill me if she finds out I let you bunk off school?" I sucked in my cheeks.

Her face lit up. "Does that mean I can stay off?" She clapped her hands.

"No, I-" She cut me off when she ran up the stairs, hugging me on the way past.

"Thanks Jake!" She ran towards her bedroom.

"Hannah, that's not what I meant! Come back down here." There was a pause. "Hannah!" Her music started, so I gave up shouting. She wouldn't here me over the CD that sounded like a dying cat. Why do teenage girls have such bad taste in music?

I decided to drop the subject. There was no point. She was going to twist anything I said. One day off couldn't hurt. I'd done it plenty when I was younger. When Bella's heart still beat. . .

I went upstairs to get dressed, not even attempting to tell Hannah how much trouble she was in. I'd come to the conclusion that she didn't give a toss what I said to her.

The doorbell rang as soon as I'd pulled my shirt on, and I buttoned it up in a hurry, running back down stairs.

"Hannah," I said on the way past, and the volume went down a considerate amount on her CD player. "if that's the truancy officer, you better figure out how to jump out of your window without breaking your leg. I'm not driving you to A&E."

I jogged down the rest of the stairs and opened the door. There was a girl standing on my doorstep, looking down at her feet.

"Can I help you?" I asked, but there was no answer. The girl was chewing her thumb nail, and I still couldn't see her face through the cloud of bronze curls. "If you're trying to sell something, I'm a bit busy just now so-" She lifted her head, and I forgot how to speak. I forgot how to breathe. Her eyes were big, and brown, and deeper than the ocean. This was _her_ eyes. But that meant. . .

"Renesmee?"

**Please don't hate me! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, and the fact that I'm going away for two weeks, but the next chapter will be long long long! I promise it will be over. . . 2700 words long if I get ten reviews or more. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next two weeks while I'm away.**

_**FailCullen,**_** Over and Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any quotes I used from the books in this chapter.**

**A/N Hello my little friends! I'm back in Scotland now. Rainy, rainy Scotland. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes in this, my amazing beta is on holiday (typical! I get back and she goes away!) But I'll try my best to make sure there are no spelling errors and whatnot. (is whatnot a word, or is it what not?) Reviews make me happy :) So does ice cream . . . hint hint . . .**

**Chapter 18**

**Renesmee's POV:**

When the car slowed to a stop, my mum took my hand and squeezed it gently, giving me a sympathetic smile. For some unknown reason, I was shaking slightly, Breathing deeply, I looked out of the passenger window to see where he lived.

It was a small terraced house, in the middle of a row about eight houses long. The fence was painted a dark green colour, and the path that lead up to the dark front door was shadowed by weeds and overgrown shrubbery.

The white painted wood around the small upstairs windows was crumbling and the roof was missing a few tiles. It looked like a cave compared to the Cullen's house, which was nothing but grand and bright.

Jacobs house was depressing to look at, and it stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the street, which mostly held brightly coloured houses with wind chimes hanging by the door and flower beds blossoming richly.

It was hard to believe that anyone actually _lived_ in the house that my mum had stopped in front of. It looked like the sort of house that a elderly person had lived in, and when they passed away, none of their relatives had bothered to clean it up.

The more I thought about things, the more confused I got. There were three upstairs windows, which made me wonder how many bedrooms there were. Did he live with someone? In the time I'd been gone, so much could have happened. He could be married, and have children. He must have aged somewhat in the six years that had gone by. Would I even recognise him?

I hated not knowing. It was eating me from inside. I looked back at my mum and she nodded. It was time to do this. I had to go and see him. My mum took her hand out of mine and replaced it with something small and metal.

"Phone me when you need picked up, sweetheart. My numbers in the phone book under 'Bella'." There was a short silence that I didn't quite know how to fill, before she smiled, and said "I'll see you soon then." And she kissed my forehead before I opened the car door.

"Bye." I said, as the car drove back towards the motorway.

The gate creaked as I opened it, and I flinched at the loud sound echoing in the otherwise silent neighbourhood. When I pulled my hand away from the creaky gate, my palm was soaked with the rain water that had settled there, and it was starting to turn a copper colour, effected by rust. I wiped my hands on my jeans.

_I can do this. I can do this._ I kept telling myself over and over. _I can do this. . . _

I stumble more than once as I walk the narrow path to the door. After what feels like centuries, I'm there. The door is in front of me. I reach out and touch its glazed wood. It too, is wet with rain droplets. It seems to rain constantly here. The Cullens are thorough if nothing else. Here, they can go out in the daytime. _Without_ throwing rainbows, I mean.

Another memory comes to me. One that must have been locked away, in a cupboard in my brain. A cupboard that hadn't been opened, because the key had been lost.

My mum is the first person I see. – We're outside, on a rare day that it was dry in. . . in. . .wherever we were before _they_ took me – She is standing beside a boulder, using her hands in a karate chop to crush it to smithereens. I'm in my dads arms, he and Jacob are laughing. It sounds nice; carefree. I enjoy the sound. I try to imitate it, my own giggle coming weakly, and quietly. My mum turns. She heard me. "Did she just laugh?" She asks everyone. Sounding fascinated and amused all at once. Everyone looks at me, Jacobs mouth hanging open slightly.

My dad answers with a yes. He and Jacob talk, and Jacob punches his shoulder, but not in a way that seems like he wants to hurt him.

"Am I funny?" My mum asks me, reaching for me as I lean out of my dads arms to reach her. I am in her arms instead of my dads now, and it feels nice. It feels safe. She hands me a small stone. "You want to try?" She offers. I take the rock and try my hardest to smash it like she had. It had looked so effortless. My tiny fingers were not strong enough.

Eventually, some dust falls from the tiny rock, but no more than that. My mum takes it then, and turns it into sand, while barely having to touch it. We all laugh together. My laugh a quiet squeak, mum's a beautiful flow of sound, and dad's a low echoing chuckle. All in Harmony. All together.

Something amazing happens then. The clouds – present as ever in the town I could not name – part, and the sun shines on all of us. My parents sparkle brightly, and it almost hurts my semi-human eyes to watch, and my own skin twinkles lightly.

I touch my mums face, telling her in my mind that she is the prettiest thing on the planet. She carefully brushes my fingers away, and says with a slight smile on her face,"You're the prettiest."

I flash back to the present moment, and I'm still standing in front of this strangers front door. _No_, I correct myself. Not a stranger. Not at all. This is Jacob's front door.

I compose myself, and lift my hand to ring the doorbell, but chicken out before my finger can even brush the innocent white button. I'm scared. And it's stupid that I should feel that way. Scared of a button. I quickly swallow my stupid nerves and press the button.

I scold myself mentally as I jump out of my skin at the loud, shrill sound.

I start catastrophising, – a word I learned from Delilah, that means to assume the worst in a situation, something I'd been doing a lot lately. – every possibility running through my head. Would he not answer the door? Would it not be him that answered the door? Would he answer the door and tell me he didn't know who the hell I was. Or worse still: He answers the door and says he knows who I am, but he. . . doesn't want to see me? That would break me. It would be the last straw.

I hear shouting inside the house, and moved closer to the door, straining to hear. I couldn't catch it all, but I heard some. The voice was deep. A man's, definitely. Jacob.

". . . truancy officer, you better. . . without breaking your leg. I'm not driving you to A&E." I tried my hardest to make any sense of the words, but I must have missed too much to understand what he meant. Before I could think any more, or decide that this was a bad idea, and turn around, a key turned in the door's lock, and the door swung open.

**Bella's POV:**

I drove my Ferrari F430 into the garage and climbed out. No surprise, Edward was waiting for me there.

"Hey," He said, taking me into his arms. "Where's Renesmee? Is she still there? Was she okay? Was he there? What did he say? What did Renesmee say?" There was a pause. "Was she okay?" He repeated, as if I wasn't answering quickly enough.

"I. . . don't know," I said eventually, "I just dropped her off. I figured she'd want to do this on her own. She seemed pretty nervous in the car."

"So why did you leave her on her own? How will we know she's okay?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I left her your cellphone. I told her to call when she wanted picked up. Relax. She'll be fine with Jake."

He took both my hands in his and held them in between us. "I'm sorry, I'm just. . . worried about her. After years of being helpless I just want to protect her. I love her too much for anything to happen to her ever again. Once was enough. No. Once was too much."I nodded my head and cowered into his neck.

"I know. I'm scared too. But if we smother her, she wont want to come home. I want her to be happy." His arms wound around me, and his lips found my ear, kissing it gently.

"Everything will work out." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

"I hope so."

"I know so." But he still sounded unsure.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could not breathe. I couldn't remember how to. I peeked up at him through my bangs, and the rest of my hair that hung freely, hiding my face. There he was, my Jake, standing in front of me, the top button of his shirt undone and his hair ruffled. His skin was smooth oak and his eyes. Oh his eyes. The dark brown irises made my heart leap.

I didn't remember feeling like _this_ when he was around. It was unrecognisable. Uncontrollable. And from what I could tell, irrevocable. The way my lungs wouldn't expand to let oxygen in, as if they were detached from the rest of me. I'd never felt like this before, and I had the feeling that I'd only ever feel like this in his presence. No one else would suffice.

I stayed silent.

Quietly, I averted my eyes before he could meet my gaze. I wasn't ready for eye contact. I might start hyperventilating. And _that_ would be embarrassing. . .

"If you're trying to sell something, I'm a bit busy just now so-" I finally built up the courage. Afraid he would close the door in my face, I lifted my head to look at him properly. His mouth dropped as he looked into my eyes, and he looked like he was going to be sick. "Renesmee?"

I tried to respond. To tell him that it was me, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I must have looked shocked, and or scared stiff, but I wasn't really. I was on cloud nine. He remembered me. He _remembered _me! After three attempts to say the words 'it's me', or even, 'yes', I gave up and nodded my head.

He didn't even hesitate, or ask me to come inside.

I was in his arms, he head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck. His arms were tight around my waist. Too tight. I felt like I was wearing jeans three sizes too small, but nothing in the world would have made me tell him to let go. It was the most amazing sensation, his skin against mine. His mouth whispered my name as I clung to his neck. My feet had left the floor, and he was holding me up.

We stood like this – well, he stood, I levitated – for what must have been ten minutes: him repeating my name over and over and me just hanging there, never wanting to let go. I don't know what possessed me, but suddenly, nothing else – no one else – in the world mattered. It was just us. Jacob and I. I liked the way that sounded in my head. Jacob and I. Me and Jacob.

Eventually, he brought me back onto my feet and moved his hands from my back. But they did not leave my body. He was touching my neck, my cheek, my lips. . .

"Renesmee." He said, for the hundredth time. "My Renesmee. You're here. You're finally here." And he pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

Just like that, I started crying. The tears flowed. They dripped onto his shirt shoulder, making an increasingly big wet patch. Something about how he said 'My Renesmee' made my heart do a tumble turn.

"Hey," He asked, "Renesmee, are you crying?" His eyes widened as he took in my appearance: my wet cheeks, the mascara that Alice had applied to my lashes running like ink. "My baby. Shh. . . Shh don't cry. Shh. . ." He wiped my cheeks tenderly and picked me up again, kicking the door shut and carrying me through his house. From inside the house somewhere, there was music playing, and I could hear a washing machine whirring from what must have been the kitchen.

He sat down on a sofa, pulling me with him. I landed on his lap, my head on his chest, and my arms still looped around his neck.

"Ja. . . .cob" I managed to choke out through the constant flowing river of emotions coming out of my eyes. "I. . ." I'm not sure what I planned to say. "I. . ."

"Shh, don't talk, honey. I'm here. You're okay. Shh." He stroked my back wit his hands, and leant over to kiss the top of my head. I had never felt so safe in my life. So right.

We lay for a few minutes in silence, but soon, I heard another noise. The music that had been playing stopped, and I heard instead footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh God. This was it. Would it be a wife? Or his child perhaps. What family member was going to come and ruin our perfect moment together?

"Jake, who the hell was at the door? It wasn't really the truancy officer, was it? Jake!" It was a woman's voice. Too loud and certain to be a young child's. But what would a wife be asking about a truancy officer for?

"In here." Jacob called lightly, and the unknown relative stalked through to the living room from behind the sofa.

"Jake, what's going on?" I looked up to see her, and couldn't believe my eyes. I coughed back my tears.

"H-Hannah?" I questioned. Why would she be here?

"Oh, hey Renesmee! Hows it going? Been to see your folks yet?" She smiled happily, as if we'd been friends for years, and her hair bobbed about in a side ponytail. Jacob's hands clenched into fists on my back.

"Hannah, what's going on?" His voice was thunder, and if looks could kill, Hannah would have been pushing up the daisies pretty quickly.

"What do you mean what's going on? I was talking to Renesmee. Don't be rude Jake, don't interrupt." She smiled innocently again, and looked back at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Renesmee, how do you know Hannah?" He asked me, his voice instantly softer when he spoke to me. His hands were no longer fists, he was stroking my face again.

"I. . . I met her. . . in the town. . . the other day. I didn't know you were. . . I didn't know she was. . . you. . . she said she was a . . ." I gave up, hiding my face in his shoulder again, letting the tears rein free once again.

"Hannah, why didn't you tell me this?" He shouted, making me flinch. She didn't get a chance to answer. "You know what, I don't even want to hear it. Go to your room, and stay there!"

I kept crying, and Jake kept soothing me, telling me things like 'everything's okay' and 'you don't have to worry, you're safe now'. I don't know when I fell asleep, but the dreamless slumber was peaceful, especially when I knew that when I woke up, Jake would still be there.

**Wow, I did it! I got 2700 words (more in fact!) I'm proud of myself! And all finished on the day I returned home from Crete.**

**Reviewers are loved, so press that button, yeah?**

**A very tired _FailCullen,_ Over and Out x**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Still no owney Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owney Twilight. Ya?**

**A/N Sup guys! I'm so happy, I got so many reviews really quickly! Thank you! I don't think this chapter will be as long as eighteen was, but I'll try my best to make it a reasonable length :) By the way, for anyone who hasn't read _Daniel Waters'_ "Generation Dead" series, you have to go and buy them now! Anyway, on with chapter nineteen!**

**Chapter 19**

**Jacob's POV:**

After an hour of her crying into my shirt, her hand that gripped my sleeve went limp, and with her mouth hanging slightly open, she fell asleep in my arms.

I'd dreamed of this day since she'd left. In fact, I'd dreamed of nothing else. This wasn't how I imagined it, however. I'd imagined her coming back with a smile on her lips and for her to say something like, 'Hey, Jake. I missed you'. And for us to hug and for me to tell her I loved her and then I'd take her for dinner and, as they say in 'Snow White' and every other fairytale since the dawn of time, 'they lived happily ever after.'

Lets have a round of applause for the happy couple. Yeah, right. I wish. In 'Snow White', Mr God Damn Charming isn't a God Damn werewolf and the damsel in distress isn't a half vampire! It was easy to think that everything was going to be all right, but things never work out how you want.

For starters, I couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet anyway. Not until she was sixteen. Unless I wanted to lose my head, of course. Edward had made it quite clear since the minute he found out I'd imprinted on her that if I breathed a word of it to her he'd gladly squish me to smithereens. Not that I didn't think I could take the bloodsucker down – hell, I _knew_ I could take Edward on any day, and come away the winner – but I think it might hurt Bella's feelings if her beloved leech lost an arm.

I lay beside Renesmee as she slept, until a few hours later when I heard a noise from upstairs that reminded me I had a fifteen year old niece who needed a good shouting at. I weaved my way out of Renesmee's hold and started towards the stairs. I was on the sixth step when Hannah's door opened and she headed down towards me.

"Nu-uh, back upstairs." I clicked my fingers at her and pointed to her bedroom door. "We need to talk."

"And what," She said sulkily, "we can't talk in our own living room now?" She rolled her eyes and sucked in her cheeks. God, she looked too much like her mother.

"Renesmee is sleeping." I tried to say as calmly as possible, "And I don't want to wake her up."

"I've been in my room for hours. I want go to the kitchen to get a soda. I'll tell mum you're not letting me eat." She stuck her chin out defiantly, as if she had the upper hand.

"And I'll tell your mum you're ditching school and that you have a boyfriend" I smiled triumphantly, and she sighed, crossing her arms. "Room. Now."

"Hannah, We're not gonna get anywhere if you don't talk to me. How long do you want to sit in your room for? I'm not leaving until I know the truth." I sat on the edge of her bed, as she lay on the bean bag chewing her nails. "Hannah! Are you even _listening_ to what I'm saying?" She jumped as I raised my voice. "Start talking."

She sat upright, and shook her head at me, her eyes accusing. "You don't even remember, do you? Your such a hypocrite, Jake. Don't accuse me of not listening when you can hardly look at me without thinking you could be doing something more worthwhile! So yeah, I knew Renesmee was here. I met her in town a couple of days ago. Ring any bells?"

She looked like she was going to cry, but I wasn't in the mood for comforting her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hannah."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I came home from town. I tried to tell you, Jacob. I wanted so badly to tell you that I'd seen her. I wanted to see you smile again because you never smile. I tried so hard to get you to listen, I really tried. But you were too interested in the damn football to listen to your own niece when something really mattered!"

I froze. Unable to breathe or blink. I remembered now. I'd ignored her. She'd told me that she had to tell me something but I'd ignored her. I shouldn't have ignored her.

"Hannah, I. . ." I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. To tell her that I'd never ignore her again, but the words wouldn't come.

"Save it." She mumbled, standing up, and heading for the door.

"No, Hannah, wait." I reached out and caught her arm, pulling her over to sit beside me. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but you know how important Renesmee is to me. You should have told me." There was a silence for a few minutes, until eventually I realised that she was crying. "Hannah. . ."

I wasn't used to her being so emotional. She was normally the moody, cynical, secretive teenager that lived in her cave-like messy room, and hardly ever spoke a word to me. It was like a dam wall had finally cracked and crumbled and all of her locked up emotions were spilling out. It was unnerving to watch.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter now. . .Go have fun with Renesmee. You love _her._ Just forget about me. I'm just the stupid kid that your sister dumped on you when she got bored of me. Who am I going to go to this time? I'm running out of relatives that don't hate me. See you later, Jake." She sprinted to her bedroom door and it closed behind her with a bang.

I ran after her, reaching the bottom of the stairs as she swung the front door open. "Hannah, wait up, I didn't mean. . ."

"Bye Jacob." The tears were flowing over her cheeks and she tried to abolish them with the back of her hand. The door slammed shut.

"Hannah! Wait up!" I shouted to her, but it was too late. She was gone.

Something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I turned to see Renesmee stirring on the sofa. Damn.

"Jacob. . ?"

I ran over to her side and stroked her cheek. "It's okay, I'm right here." She sat up, blinking rapidly. I thought she was about to start crying again – How many tears could be directed at me in one day? – but she just yawned. I smiled at her. "How did you sleep?" I held her elbow to steady her as she

swayed.

"I closed my eyes and waited. How do you sleep?" She asked, a grin on her beautiful face. I had to laugh.

"Okay. I'll rephrase that. Did you sleep okay, Renesmee?" I tapped her nose, and she laughed too.

"I missed you." She gnawed on her bottom lip adorably, and even though she hadn't answered my question, I couldn't help but want to hug her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked, sitting beside her and pulling her on to my lap. She nestled her head into the crook of my neck and started talking.

She told me everything. Everything about Aro's offer and about Delilah, and finding Hannah in town and then finding the Cullens. And finally, when she remembered everything. Or, almost everything. . .

"So that's it." She said eventually. "Except for one thing. . . that Hannah said." She frowned, and it caused gorgeous little crumples to appear on the bridge of her nose. I smoothed them out with my finger.

"What's that, sweetheart?" I kissed her forehead, and she looked down at our intertwined hands.

"She said that she. . . that she was a. . . a we. . ." She couldn't say what she was trying to. I don't blame her. I helped her out.

"A werewolf?" She looked up at me, her eyes round saucers. I sighed. "Yeah. She was telling the truth, Ness. She is a werewolf. And I. . . I am too."

**Edward's POV:**

"Bella, it's seven o'clock. Maybe we should phone. . ." I stared at my watch, urging it to go backwards so I wasn't as worried about my daughter. "What if something has happened, Bella? We should phone. I'll phone." I pulled my cell out of my jeans and went to the phone book.

"Edward. . ." Bella was suddenly beside me, taking the phone out of my hand. "She promised she'd phone. We need to trust her. Please." She looked at me with those eyes. Those pleading, round eyes.

"I'm so worried though. Just one phone call." I took her hand, and she sighed.

"Fine. But phone Jacob's house number." She handed me the cell phone.

**Jacob's POV:**

"You. . . you're. . . a werewolf?" Her voice went up an octave at the end of the sentence.

"Please don't freak out, Honey. You kind of already knew. Well, you used to anyway." She removed her hands from mine and chewed her nails.

"I think you're right. I did already know." I gave her a confused look. "When I was in Volterra, with. . .Delilah. I kept having these dreams. Nightmares. About wolves."

"Nightmares?" I asked, cautiously taking her hands again, and oozing with relief when she didn't pull away.

"Just weird dreams, where I'd wake up screaming and sweating. Maybe it was my brain trying to remind me of everything here. I should have listened a bit harder." She laughed, but with no trace of humour.

"Maybe you're right. But you don't have to be scared of me. Or Hannah. We won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, Nessie. I would never do _anything_ to make you unhappy. Can you trust me?" I pushed her hair out of her eyes with my thumb.

"Of course I trust you Jake. And I missed that too. I remember that the most." She smiled, and played with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding her hand up to my face.

"You're the only person in the whole world who calls me Nessie." She smiled again. "I like it."

We didn't have time to say anything else, because the phone rang and I jumped up to get it, in case it was Hannah. I headed towards the kitchen.

"Back in a sec, love." I caught a glimpse of her smile before I went through the door. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob it's Edward here. I just need to know if she's safe. Is Renesmee safe? Is she there? Put her on the phone. Is she okay?" He kept murmuring lots of inaudible nonsense, mostly the same questions over and over.

"Dude, chill out. She's fine. She fell asleep on the sofa. Just woken up, in fact. I'll put her on." I walked through to the living room, putting my finger over the voice receiver. "Nessie, it's your Dad. He wants to say hi." I handed her the phone, and she held it to her ear.

"Dad?" She asked, then her face softened as he spoke to her. There was a pause. "No, no I'm fine. I fell asleep earlier. I was asleep for. . .well I'm not sure how long but I feel better now." She sniffed. "Okay. Oh, is it seven o'clock? Oh okay." She turned to me. "Dad's going to pick me up in twenty minutes, is that all right?"

I shook my head. "Tell your dad I can give you a ride home at half seven." She nodded and asked if that was okay. He said yes and she hung up, giving me the phone back.

"Thanks, Jake. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Sweetheart. Hey, you hungry?" I asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not offering earlier. She blushed a crimson red, the way Bella used to.

"Maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm afraid my cooking skills aren't up to much." I sighed, but Renesmee laughed.

"Yeah. I remember when you started a fire trying to make an omelette. Aunt Rose got really mad at you." She laughed again.

"You remember _that_, but you forget that I'm a werewolf?" I laughed with her, tapping the side of her head. "You got some weird brains in there kiddo." I kiss her forehead and head back to the kitchen. "Okay, no omelettes. How 'bout a sandwich?"

She smiled. "A sandwich would be great, thanks."

I locked the front door behind us and turned to the fluid sound of Renesmee's Laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"You _still_ have the Rabbit! I thought this thing would have popped its clogs years ago!" I laughed too, shaking my head.

"Of course I still have the Rabbit, that old thing's still going strong. I'm not surprised though, the mechanic that made it was some genius. Handsome fellow too." I nudged her with my elbow and she elbowed me back. "Lets see if it survives long enough to get you home, eh?" She nodded and I opened the passenger door for her.

"Jake?" She asked me, after we'd been driving for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I answered, and took her hand.

"The town we were in, before the Volturi came, it had a funny name, like Forts or something. . . I can't quite remember. What was it?"

I laughed at her guess at the name. "It was Forks, sweetheart. Forks in Washington."

"Forks! Gosh, I was so close! It's weird what your brain remembers, isn't it?" She sighed, and we were silent for the rest of the journey.

**There you go, that was quite long :D Thank you in anticipation to all who review :) Just to let you know – even though it wont affect your day at all, but it's totally ruined mine – I have to wear glasses now, which makes me look like a first class noob. Anyway, **

**_FailCullen_, Over and Out!x**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. And my beta is HOME! :D**

**A/N Hi guys :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys totally rock. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank Louise a million times for returning from Holland in time for this chapter!x**

**Chapter 20**

**Renesmee's POV:**

We pulled up in front of the house, and I had the strangest feeling in my stomach. The thought of saying goodbye to Jacob made me shudder and want to hug him and never let go. I didn't, of course. I sat in the passenger seat and blushed a scarlet red.

"Can I ask you a question, Nessie?" I looked up to see Jake's eyes boring into mine. It made me stumble over my own words, as I stuttered a response. I gave up quickly and just nodded. "What age are you?"

I didn't even think about it before I answered.

"Six and a half." I said. I frowned. Surely he could have figured that out. I'd been gone just over six years. Was it that hard?

"No," He said, smiling as he shook his head. "I mean physically. Most six year-olds I know aren't five foot three, Ness." He reached out and tapped my nose, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well. . . Aro thought I was about fifteen. I should ask Carlisle. He could tell me." He looked away from me and let go of my hand.

"Fifteen." He sighed. "Guess it's not too long then. But we'll wait and see." He picked up my fingers again and brushed them with his lips. I wanted to ask him what he meant. What wasn't too long? "Lets get you inside before the rain starts."

We walked up the path together and Jacob opened the door for me. As soon as I was inside, my body was surrounded by the ice cold arms of my dad.

"I was so worried about you." He whispered. There was a pause. "I thought you said half seven. Its twenty to eight." I was about to apologise when I realised he wasn't speaking to me.

"Sorry," Jake murmured, "traffic sucked, and my car can only go so fast. It isn't exactly a Lamborghini." I think my dad would have perused the matter further, but my mum came into the hallway, and gave him a warning glare.

"Did you have a good time, sweetheart?" She asked me, stroking my cheek. I nodded silently, realising with a pang of anger – directed at myself – that I'd wasted most of my time with Jake, sleeping on his sofa. I wished he'd woken me up. My mum looked up (and I mean _up._ Jacob must be like, seven foot high!) at Jacob and smiled. "Nice to see you, Jake. How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad. Anyway, I better head off. Hannah's. . . being a sulky teenager." He laughed with no humour. He looked to me, and his lips turned up at the ends into a small smile. "See you later, sweetheart." He leant over and kissed my forehead, and the warmth of his lips made my mind whir in excitement.

"A word, Jacob?" My dad's voice was strained and he sounded angry, but his face was composed and emotionless. He'd be good at poker.

As soon as I thought this, his face softened and he smiled at me. "I am good at poker." How did he. . . oh. I'd forgotten about his ability. I blushed and looked away, but he stroked my hair soothingly. "Back in a minute, love." I'm not sure whether he was talking to my mum or me – maybe both of us – but he followed Jacob outside.

**Edward's POV: (sentences in_ italic _are thoughts heard by Edward)**

Jacob followed me out of the house, and I didn't stop until we reached his car at the end of the driveway. Renesmee shouldn't hear us from here. I turned on my heels, stopping him in his tracks.

"Did you tell her?" I demanded. Unlike Bella, I couldn't be bothered with the pointless small talk where Jacob Black was concerned. I didn't care 'how he'd been'.

"Don't know what you mean." He smiled innocently, but he wasn't fooling me.

"No, you know _exactly_ what I mean, mutt." I squared my jaw, venom pooling in my mouth.

_So what if I did tell her. What you gonna do, set blondie on me? _He smiled a cocky smile.

My hand locked around his neck. With the tiniest flex of my fingers, he'd be dead. So tempting.

_Ooh, scary bloodsucker._

"What did you say to her?" I all but shouted, pushing my thumb further into his oesophagus.

"Relax, leech." He croaked, "I didn't tell her anything." I let go of his neck, but kept his glare.

"Keep it that way, and you keep your head." I growled at him.

"Look, what is your problem? Before everything that happened with the Volturi, we were cool. Well, at least, you didn't hate me." He looked at me accusingly.

"You want to know what my problem is? My _problem_ I that my daughter is young, and confused, and naïve. She doesn't know what she wants. And you'll take advantage of that, Jacob. You already tried it with Bella. Don't you dare make me look like the bad guy for looking out for her." I clenched my fists at my side. He'd gone too far.

"Listen to yourself! She's not a child. She has a mind of her own. You can't decide everything for her. As much as you don't like it, she's gonna make her own choices. Stop pretending she's six years old."

That was the last straw. I threw him into the side of his car and held him there by the neck.

"She _is_ six years old. I won't let you take advantage of her. You don't tell her anything about the imprinting until I say you can, understood?" Our faces were inches apart, and I bared my teeth in a threatening, violent attempt. It didn't falter him.

_You said I could tell her when she was sixteen. It's only a few months away._

I couldn't believe he had the cheek to think that we could compromise on this.

"Things change. You won't tell her. Do you understand, _dog?_" The words tasted powerful on my tongue. He had to know who was in charge. When he didn't reply, either in words or thoughts, I tightened my grip, cutting off his breathing all together. He realised this quickly.

_Fine! I wont tell her! Now let go of me, parasite! _

I walked into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were having a _'Call Of Duty' _battle, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting reading a book together, Esme sitting on Carlisle's knee. I could hear Bella and Rosalie's thoughts from next door in the study. They were watching a repeat of _'Nurse Jackie' _on the computer.

I threw myself onto the closest armchair.

"You can play the winner." Emmett mumbled from his position in front of the plasma screen. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like I'll be playing Jasper. Again."

"Shut up. You know you could never beat either of us." Emmett said, still never taking his eyes off of the screen.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, the only sound a shrill shooting coming from the television.

_Edward,_

Esme's thoughts entered my head, and when I looked up, she was staring at me intently.

_Was all that really necessary? You could have hurt Jacob. I don't want you causing trouble. Please try to get along with Jacob._

I sighed. Why did everybody side with him? "I wont let him hurt her. She's too important."

_Edward,_ She smiled warmly, but there was a sadness in her eyes. _He wont hurt her, and you know it as well as I do._

**Renesmee's POV:**

Alice bounded into the hallway as soon as dad had went outside with Jake.

"Hey sweetie!" She skipped up to me and kissed my cheek. "You okay?" She asked, fixing my fringe gently.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm . . . fine, I guess." I smile back at her – it's hard not to.

"Great!" She beamed, "Hey, can you come upstairs? If we're still going shopping tomorrow, I want to measure you so we know what sizes to get, come on, lets go." She took my hand delicately and pulled me towards the stairs.

She led me to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"Alice?" I looked at her nervously. "You can hear what he's saying to Jake, can't you?"

She looked at me uncertainly for a minute before sighing, and nodding. "I can hear them."

There was a long pause, and neither of us moved.

"What is he saying?" I said eventually. The suspense hurt inside me. Why was I so nervous? And why did I have the feeling that Jacob wasn't safe?

"What?" Alice asked, though we both knew she herd exactly what I said.

"Alice, please." I begged, "What are they talking about?" I looked at her longingly. She had a pained expression on her face.

"I. . . I can't tell you, Renesmee. I'm sorry, but I can't. It would only make things worse. Please, just trust me. Everything will be all right." She held out her arms and I hugged her shoulders.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated, Alice?" Tears were welling up in my eyes and it took all my strength to stop them from falling.

"I know, Sweetie, I know. Don't worry about Jacob. Everything will make sense soon enough. Shh, don't cry." I tried my best, but a few droplets landed softly on my cheek. "Come on, let's get you measured, we have a shopping trip to plan!"

I tried my best to smile for her, but I don't think I was fooling either of us. I knew that I would miss Jacob the entire time we were in the shopping centre. I promised myself that the first thing I would do on returning was go and see him.

**Well, there you have it. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as previous chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. I need to go walk my dog now ;)**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. . . **

**A/N hello lovely readers :) How are all of you. . .? Well, I'm sitting here with my sexy four eyes. Yes, I'm the proud owner of a pair of gecks. I'm so sorry it took so long, yeah. Shoot me. School sucks and then the writers block minions returned and, my God are they ruthless. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the front door clunking shut. Pulling on a house coat, I ran down the stairs, and needless to say, Hannah was standing – dripping wet with rain – in front of the staircase, trying to bend a broken umbrella back to life. I sighed with relief and she looked up, startled by my presence.

"You gave me a fright, Jake." She mumbled, giving up and dropping the clawed creature to the floor.

"I gave you a _fright?_ You mean you were _scared?_ For Christ's sake, Hannah! You've been missing for two days. How do you think I felt? Don't you think I might have been a bit _scared?_ You better pray that I don't tell your mum about this, because you know exactly where she'll send you. Hell, right now I'm considering shipping you off to boarding school. Is that what you want?" I stood before her, seething with anger, waiting on a response, but one didn't come.

"Can you at least tell me where you were?" I asked, and I clawed through my hair in exasperation.

"I was. . ." She fiddled with the buttons on her rain mac, not looking me in the eye.

I sighed again, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, I don't really care where you were. Just promise me you will never do that to me ever again."

There was a short silence, and eventually, I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist, and pulled her to my chest.

"I think I must be crazy, but I love you millions." I whispered, kissing her forehead. "And I don't like not knowing where you are, or if you're safe."

"You love me?" She asked, and she looked up at me with round, tear rimmed eyes. I nodded and wiped her wet cheeks. "No one's ever told me that before." She played with the zip of my house coat.

"Of course I love you, sweetheart, you just drive me crazy sometimes. I swear, if I start getting grey hairs I'm gonna shoot you." I teased, and pulled one of her pigtails.

"Where's Renesmee?" She questioned, pulling out of the hug, and kicking out of her soggy shoes.

"Shopping trip. Could be gone for a while, you know Alice." She rolled her eyes, and mumbled something like 'freak'.

"Hey," I defended, "don't say that about them." She scoffed.

"When did you become a leech lover?" She rolled her eyes and flopped on to the couch.

"That's right, just soak my sofa, sweetheart!" I laughed and picked her up. "Come on. Bed."

"Okay. Night, Jake." She went on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I laughed.

"When did you start doing what I told you to? Are you feeling okay?" I chucked her chin and smiled at her.

"I fell fine." She smiled innocently, her eye wide.

"Aww, I know what you're doing. You just don't want to me ground you." I smiled smugly, as her face fell and she scrunched her nose up.

"Damn. It was working so well. Go on then, how long am I locked in my room for? Two weeks? . . . Four?" She made a shocked face and her mouth hung open.

"Tell you what. If you don't tell your mum that I am the worst legal guardian there ever was, and_ I_ don't tell your mum that you ran away, we're quits – you're not grounded. Deal?" She stared up at me to see if I was bluffing, but I just raised my eyebrows and waited.

"You're serious?" She asked, and I nodded. "Oh my God, Jake, I love you!" She threw her arms around my neck and clung to me. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, don't choke me, sweetheart!" We both laughed and she let go. "But I swear to God, Hannah. If you ever do that to me again. . ."

"I wont." She promised. "I figured that living here was better than running about as a wolf in the woods. It gets boring after a while."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I tried that once, ran all the way to Canada. Then ran back and crashed Bella's wedding. . ." I grimaced at the memory.

"You did _what?" _She screeched, but I smiled and shook my head.

"That, sweetheart, is a story for another time. Now go to bed before the neighbours complain. You do realise its three in the morning, right?"

**Renesmee's POV:**

Who knew shopping with Alice and Rosalie could take so long? We visited four different shopping centres, and spent a grand total of sixty-two hours away from home, resting in a hotel room whenever I was tired. To say I was exhausted is an understatement.

I must admit, as tiresome as the trip was, I did enjoy myself. Clearly, money wasn't a factor with the Cullens. Alice and Rosalie Showered me with gifts of dresses, jeans and of course, shoes. I have no idea how we all fit in Rosalies BMW on the return journey to Molalla.

When we eventually got back to the massive Cullen house, I was bombarded with hugs from my mum and Auntie Esme – we'd agreed that seeing as Esme was too old to look like my sister, but way too young to be my grandmother, I'd call her Auntie Esme – and they asked how our trip had been.

"It was amazing!" I told them, "You have no idea how much Alice shops! It's crazy!" They both laughed at this.

"Oh, we know," Said my mum, "believe me. I have endured it too." She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through my bangs.

"Endured?" Alice demanded. My mum just laughed and punched Alice's arm playfully.

"You know I hate shopping Alice. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm glad you can play dress up with Renesmee now." She laughed as Alice stuck her tongue out at her. It amused me how immature they were, especially Alice, who was like, almost one hundred years old and what not. . .

"Renesmee likes it, don't you sweetie?" She turned to me, and I nodded. "You are a strange creature, Bella. I will never understand you. . ." Alice rolled her eyes too, and I laughed.

"Stop being so childish, you two." Esme scolded, but she sounded more amused than angry. "Come, lets go inside and we can see what Renesmee bought, eh?" She asked, and I smiled. "I made cookies. . ." She coaxed, and I nodded quickly, hugging her tightly.

"I missed your cookies! I haven't had any in six years! Please tell me they're cinnamon?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of _course_ they're cinnamon!" She laughed, picking some of the shopping bags out of the car.

"Hey," A voice from behind Esme startled me. "In the midst of missing Esme's home baking, did you happen to miss your old man during the shopping spree?" My dad stepped out, ready to help Esme with the bags but I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping around his chest. I felt his body move as he chuckled. "Hello sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of my head.

Once we'd gotten inside, and unpacked all of the designer shopping bags – and I'd eaten at least five of Esme's legendary cookies – we all sat in the living room together, My mum and dad and I on one sofa, Esme and Carlisle on the other, and everyone else on bean bags on the ground.

Emmett and Jasper were having the usual 'I'm better at _Call of Duty_ than you' debate, and the rest of us were listening intently and appropriate times. I'd been contemplating the right time to bring Jacob into the conversation.

Since leaving his house, all I'd wanted to do was return. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Do I blurt it out, asking someone to drive me there, or do I casually mention him, asking if he'd phoned or something?

Before I could even open my mouth to say his name, my dad beat me to it.

"Not right now, Renesmee. Maybe later." I looked up at him, startled. But, of course, he could read my mind. He knew that I wanted to see Jacob. So why couldn't I go. . .

"What is it, Edward?" My mum asked. He just shook his head, before leaning over to kiss behind her ear.

"Ew!" Alice squealed, covering her eyes. "Guys. . Gross. Get a room." My mum laughed and chucked a cushion at her, hitting her right in the head. "Come on Renesmee. You want to go for a drive somewhere?" She asked, fixing her hair, while giving my mum daggers with her eyes.

"Sure. . . I guess." I said, standing up, praying that 'a drive somewhere' didn't mean another shopping trip. My dad laughed.

"Alice, I think if my daughter has any more retail therapy this year, she'll die of exhaustion." He laughed as he twirled some of mum's hair around his finger.

"Okay, okay! No shopping! I just thought we could go for a run, get our nails done. . . you know, girlie stuff. You up for it, sweetie?" I nodded, and she got up from her spot on the floor and took my hand. "come on, lets go get ready."

By the time we got into Alice's car, it was almost two o'clock. She sped down the highway, weaving in and out between lorries and other cars. She turned off onto a familiar looking main road after ten minutes or so.

"Okay, the nail parlours just down here. It'll take about twenty minutes or so, and then I can drop you off at Jacob's place. . ." She started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, in time to the music blaring out of the stereo.

"What?" I asked, and my jaw dropped a few metres.

"Sweetie, I remember what it feels like. It's so obvious you missed him when we were shopping." She saw the look on my face. "Relax, don't worry, I wont tell your dad."

We were quiet for a few minutes until we pulled up in front of a small nail salon, that had _'Floriane's Fingers' _Printed on the window in an artistic pink scrawl. We were walking towards the front door of the salon when I asked Alice.

"Why doesn't my dad like Jacob? What happened?"

"It's. . .It's a long story, Renesmee. But don't worry,it doesn't matter right now." She opened the door for me, and I walked in. I didn't like the way she said 'right now.' as if it might mean something very soon. . .

**There you go. Sorry if this isn't very long, I tried my bestest. Please please please review and tell me what you thought. Everyone who reviews will get a high five! **

_**FailCullen**_**, Over and Out!x**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight. . . If I did would I be writing Fanfics? . . . Wait, I probably would. . .

**A/N Hello there my lovely readers. Hows life? Is anyone else totally in love with Toy Story 3?**

**Chapter 22**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Alice pulled up outside Jake's house, and this time, I didn't hesitate once. I jumped out of my seat belt, careful not to smudge my newly manicured French nails and opened the door.

"Bye Alice, love you" I gabbled, as I shut the door carefully.

"Have fun, sweetie. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock, give or take. See you soon, be good!"She winked at me, and I was about to ask her what she meant when she sped off, leaving a train of exhaust smoke behind her.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, eager to see my Jacob again. The small three days apart seemed to feel a lot longer than the six years we'd spent apart. How strange.

I tried my best to hide my disappointment when Hannah answered the door. I realised that I didn't have a mobile to phone Alice with if I needed picked up earlier. Hannah looked to the floor.

"Jake, it's for you." She called, peering round the hallway to where the living room was.

"I don't wanna buy anything!" He shouted, and Hannah smiled. She winked at me, before proceeding to talk far louder than she had earlier.

"I'm very sorry, Renesmee. Jake can't be bothered to answer the door. Better luck next time." As soon as she'd said my name, I heard Jake get off of the sofa and start jogging to the door. He sighed with relief when he saw I was still there, then quickly smiled, holding my eyes.

"Hey gorgeous."He murmured, pulling me through the door way and into a hug. After he put me down, he turned to Hannah. "That wasn't very nice, was it Hannah?" He raised his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll be upstairs. . ." She sloped off towards the stairs.

I gave Jake another hug. "I missed you." I mumbled into his chest, hoping he wouldn't hear. I hadn't meant to say the words, but they were overpowering my mind so much that they must have spilled out.

Jake laughed. "Missed you too." And he kissed my forehead again. Damn, he heard. All of a sudden, he started tickling me fiercely, aiming for my ribs.

"Jake! No, may nails! Watch my nails!" I squealed, as I tried so hard not to laugh. He stopped tickling me and pulled me into another hug instead.

"When did you become such an Alice?" He laughed, and I knew he wasn't offending her. "Here, let me see them." He took my fingers delicately in his and inspected them. "Very nice." He complimented, and he smiled down at me. We stared into each others eyes for a lifetime, until I eventually did what I do best, and tripped over my own feet, making Jacob laugh, and making my cheeks redden.

"What?" I asked, becoming more and more embarrassed by the second.

"You're so much like your mum." He said, and he entwined my fingers in his. "You know, pink cheeks, heartbeat, two left feet, all that stuff." He smiled and pulled me into the living room.

"Jacob, that makes no sense." I laughed. "My mum has pale cheeks, no heartbeat, and she isn't clumsy. Did you not know she was a vampire?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

He sat down on the couch, turned off the blaring television, and patted the seat beside him for me to sit down.

"She used to have two left feet. When she was a human, I mean." He smiled as I sat down next to him.

"You knew her when she was a human?" I asked, shocked that my mum hadn't mentioned this.

"Mhmm. . " He mumbled, "We've know each other for a long time, since we were kids." he ran his fingers through my curls.

"Jake, what the hell, you look like, nineteen, and you sound like a forty year old when you say 'since we were kids'. What's up with that?" I laughed, punching his arm playfully. "And the last time I saw you, you must have been, like, thirteen. I must have the worst memory ever, 'coz I sure as hell don't remember you being that young."

He laughed too, and pulled me onto his lap.

"That's because I wasn't that young. I looked exactly the same age as I do today. Werewolves are like vampires. No wait, I take that back, we're nothing like the bloodsuckers." I gawked at him, pretending to be offended, but he just laughed and kissed my head again. "What I mean is, we don't age. I'm nineteen forever."

Oh, that explained. . . lots. I was right. He was exactly the same. . . in every way.

"Jake. . .?" I asked, looking up at his beautiful eyes in complete awe. "Can I ask you something?"

He returned my gaze and smiled. "'Course you can, sweetheart. Ask away and I'll answer, I promise."

"Why does my dad hate you so much?" I blurted out, afraid I'd chicken out if I didn't speak fast enough.

His eyes widened for a second, but he composed his self, and looked away.

"You promised. . ." I reminded him, feeling guilty that I'd trapped him.

"I know, but it's. . . complicated. I'm not sure what I can tell you that'll make sense. It's really confusing." I turned around so my whole body was facing him, and we were just inches apart.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I mumbled, losing myself in his eyes again.

"It isn't important, sweetheart. Don't worry yourself over it." His thumb caressed my cheek, and I practically forgot all about my dad.

We sat together for a moment, in complete silence, just staring at each other. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Jake stood up, and laughed.

"Hmm. I wonder if that's another long lost friend dropping in after six years. . ." He winked at me and walked through the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I'm here from Double-Glazing Galaxy, I was wondering if you-" The salesman's speech was cut short, by Jacob saying 'not today, thanks.' and slamming the door in the poor guys face.

He walked back through to the living room rolling his eyes.

"Now you see why I thought you were a salesman. They come here like every half-hour. It really gets on my nerves." He came and sat down beside me again. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I'm not bothered, whatever you normally do. Alice is picking me up at eight so we have. . . four and a half hours." I chewed on my bottom lip, knowing exactly what I wanted to do with my time – I wanted to see Jake as a werewolf -but not wanting to appear rude.

"Tell her I can drop you off at the house." He fished in his jeans pocket and pulled out a cell phone, gesturing for me to take it, but I shook my head.

"My mum and dad. . . and everyone else. . . don't exactly _know_ that I'm here. So Alice is coming here from the 'bowling alley'" I used my fingers to create inverted commas, "where her and I have just enjoyed a game of 'bowling'" He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at me.

"Very devious. And here's me thinking you were all innocent. I stand corrected, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He smirked. Then his face fell and he slammed his palm into his forehead. "Damn! Eugh, I was supposed to be meeting the pack back in La Push today. God, I totally forgot!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and let his head loll back on the sofa.

"It's okay, Jake, I can go, I'll phone Alice to pick me up." I Started to stand up, heading towards my jacket that lay on the armchair.

"No! No, Ness, it's fine." He jumped up and pulled me back over to the couch, and I positioned myself comfortably on his knee again. "You're more important than some stupid pack meeting." He said, stroking my hair, twisting one of my ringlets around his finger. "Don't ever think you have to leave early. Your always welcome here. Any hour, any day." He smiled and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, blushing as his fingers left a tingling sensation on my cheek. Butterflies leapt and bounded in my stomach. I had no idea why.

"I'll just phone one of the guys, 'kay?" He asked, and reached into his pocket. He typed in a few numbers and held the cell phone to his ear. There was a pause. . . "Hey," He said suddenly, "It's just me, Seth. Yeah, Jake. Hey, I was just phoning to say I wont be at the pack meeting today. . . . Yeah, I know I haven't been to one in months. . . Yeah, I _know_ Paul wants to see Hannah." There was a longer pause, and I could hear murmuring on the other side of the phone.

"Look!" Jake almost shouted, before lowering his voice again and continued. "Just tell Sam that something came up. . . . Yeah it's important! Look, Seth, just tell him what I said!" Jake closed over the cell phone and threw it onto the armchair.

"Jake, really, if it's a problem. . ." I gestured with my hand towards the front door.

"No, honestly, Ness. It's nothing. Sam just gets annoyed when I never show up. But I have an excuse now." He winked at me and winded his arms around my waist. "You're far more important than some stupid meeting with a bunch of wolves." He scoffed, and I settled into his chest. Just as I was comfortable, my stomach made a loud grumbling sound, and Jake laughed. "You hungry?" He asked, and he poked the side of my waist.

"A bit. . ." I said,and I poked him back. His eyes narrowed, and he eyed me suspiciously.

"You still like Pizza?" He asked, one side of his lip turning up.

I laughed. "Who doesn't like pizza?" I asked him, and his grin widened.

He walked over to his cell phone. "What do you want on it?" He asked, as he dialled a number.

"Um. . . chicken and onions?" I said, biting my lip, imagining the taste. . .

He nodded, and someone on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Yeah, hi, can I get two medium pizzas, one with chicken and onions. . . yeah, and one with everything you've got." There was a pause, and I rolled my eyes at him. Trust Jake to get a pizza with every edible object on it in the planet. He started to speak again. "Yeah, can I get it delivered?. . . Yeah, forty-nine Oakdale Crescent. . . Yep, Jacob Black. . . . Twenty minutes? Okay. Bye." He put his phone on the coffee table and came beside me.

"A pizza with everything?" I smirked, taking his hand.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it, love. It's the best thing in the entire world. You can try a bit." He winked at me and picked me up off the sofa.

**Long chapter! :D I'm proud. Please please please review! :D for every review I get I'll write 200 words in the next chapter. So basically, 1 review = 200 words. 15 reviews = 3000 words :D**

_**FailCullen,**_** Over and Out!x**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight, guys :( But one day I will. . . :D**

**A/N Hello there people! Okay, I have nothing to report, so this is a totally pointless A/N! And sorry, by the way, for taking so long, I feel so bad :( . Enjoy the chapter though x x**

**Chapter 23**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Jake, I can't eat all that!" I squealed, as Jacob opened the enormous pizza box, that held my chicken and onion pizza.

"Sure you can," he laughed, handing me the box and taking his pizza from the delivery guy's hands. He handed him a twenty dollar note, and closed the door.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down on the floor; leaning my back against the smooth leather couch.

"What?" He asked, "You hating on my sofa or something?" He laughed.

"No." I smiled, biting into my first mouthful of the delicious pizza. "But I like the floor. It's comfy."

Jake nodded, and slid off the sofa to sit beside me. "You're right," he admitted, "I like it." He opened his box, and I stared at the pizza. I had never seen a more heavily laden pizza in all my life.

"Jake, how are you going to eat that?" I asked, it looked like a mountain.

"Easy." He shrugged, biting into a slice. "It tastes amazing, here." He handed me a bit, and I eyed it cautiously. He laughed. "Trust me."

I opened my mouth slowly and bit off a corner. I had to admit, it did taste good. I smiled to him after I'd finished the slice.

"Not as bad as I'd expected," I said sheepishly, taking another bite of my own pizza.

Once we'd finished eating, Jake turned the t.v on and we sat on the floor watching _The Simpsons_ for a while. I didn't realise how late it was until I looked out the window and saw the dark sky etched across the horizon.

"Jake, what time is it?" I asked, glancing around the room, but not finding a clock.

"Um, twenty to eight." He answered, after checking his phone.

I groaned. "That sucks. Alice will be here soon. And. . . I don't want to go home." I mumbled, looking down at our entwined hands. I wondered for a moment, what Jake saw in me. Was I still just the little girl he used to babysit, or was I a friend that he could trust, or. . .

"Aw, I don't want you to go home either, love. But don't worry, we wont be apart for six years or something." He winked at me, and something about the way he called me 'love' sent butterflies flying into my stomach, dancing about at full speed.

"I just wish my dad would tell me why he doesn't want me to see you." I added, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Nessie. He just missed you so much, we all did! He just wants his little girl to be with him all the time. Don't be too hard on him, he loves you buckets." He stroked my cheek, and we heard a car horn from outside.

"That'll be Alice. Why did she have to come early?" I grumbled, standing up. Jake stood up too.

"Hey, before you go, I wanted to give you something. . ." He trailed off, looking around the room. "Here it is." He picked up a mobile phone that had been lying on the coffee table and placed it in my hand. "My numbers saved on it, and it has twenty dollars credit. Call or text me whenever, even if it's just to say hi, and maybe you wont miss me so much." He smiled an adorable smile and I looked up at him.

"Jake. . . That was really sweet, thanks." I hugged him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"You better not keep Alice waiting, she can be a vicious little thing," he laughed, and lead me to the door. "Sweet dreams, Renesmee." His words buzzed through my heart, and I was sure I was going to have blissful dreams with his request in mind.

I ran through the rain to Alice's car and climbed in.

"Hey Sweetie! Did you have a good time?" Alice gave me a quick hug before slamming the accelerator and whizzing back towards home.

"Yeah, it was. . . great. Jake gave me this," I showed her the phone, "so I can, you know, text him and stuff." I smiled sheepishly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "That was nice of him. Did you guys. . . _discuss_ anything?" Her eyes studied my face, and it was unnerving that she wasn't paying any attention to the road.

I wasn't sure what she meant. "Um, yeah. . .we talked about him . . and Double-Glazing salesmen. . ." I laughed, remembering the poor guy who got the door shut in his face.

"Hmm. . ." Her eyes finally returned to the road as we turned onto the forest road that lead to the house. "So who got you that phone?" She nodded to the cellphone in my lap.

"Jake did." I answered straight away, confused. Hadn't I just told her. . ?

"Wrong. I did. You chose it yourself after we got our nails done."

"But. . ." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look, if you go in flaunting your cellphone that Jacob Black bought you, where do you think your dad's going to think you've been?" She raised her eyebrows at me, and I understood immediately.

"Oohh!" I laughed, "Well, thank you for the phone,_ Alice._" She rolled her eyes.

"And try to remember that your dad can hear your thoughts. He's gonna get suspicious if you're constantly thinking of Jacob the minute we step through the door. Do you think you'll manage to control your thoughts?" I blushed a scarlet colour and lowered my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. . ." I mumbled.

She pulled over so that we were parked on the edge of the woods, parallel to the road. "Oh come on! I don't need to be psychic _or_ a mind reader to know you're totally in love with him. I just need to be a very observant Auntie." She narrowed her eyes at me again, and smirked when she saw my guilty face. "I _knew_ it!" She squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She battered her skinny hands off of the steering wheel, laughing harmoniously. "Oh, I can't _wait_ until you find out the whole story!"

"What whole story?" I demanded, suddenly very interested in what she was saying. "Why is everyone keeping secrets!" She raised her hands in front of her.

"Sorry. Sworn to secrecy. I'd have to be insane to defy your dad's 'rules', especially when you're concerned. He'd skin me alive if I told you." She patted my cheek, "You wont need to wait long, it's only kept until you're sixteen." There was a long pause, and when I looked up at Alice, her face was blank, and she was staring past my face, looking distant. . .

"Come on," She said eventually, "There's someone at the house who can't wait to see you." She smiled, and pulled out onto the road again.

We drove up into the driveway. I was about to step out of the car when Alice grabbed my wrist. She pulled out perfume from somewhere and sprayed me all over.

"Dog." She mouthed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

When I stepped out of the garage, I saw a police car parked up at the side of the house. I knew this car. I remembered it, but. . . I turned around to Alice.

"It isn't. . ." My eyes were wide, and I couldn't believe it. Alice nodded, and I sprinted into the house.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch holding onto Renesmee's jumper when Hannah came down the stairs.

"Hey Jake, fancy finding you here." She said with a smile, sitting down beside me.

"All right, what is it you want?" I asked. She was so predictable.

"Why are you assuming I want something?" She squealed, and her face morphed into mock horror. I raised my eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Okay, can I borrow five or. . . twenty dollars?" She asked, and she smiled angelically again.

"What do you need twenty dollars for?" I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

"Cell phone, duh!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hannah! I just gave you ten dollars yesterday to get a top up! I'm not made of money you know!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Uncle Jake that _so_ isn't fair! You just bought Renesmee a ninety dollar phone!" She frowned. "Well. At least I know who you like best." She turned her back to me and sat facing the wall.

"Hannah. . ." I sighed and fished through my pocket, pulling out my shabby, used wallet. She turned around immediately. "Fine! When the people come to repossess all my things, my excuse will be 'Hannah needed to text her boyfriend, what could I do?'" She laughed and clapped her hands together.

"_Thank you_, Uncle Jake," she sang.

"Compromise. Ten dollars." I handed her the note and she scrunched up her nose.

"Fine. It'll have to do for now." She took it from my hand and put it in her jeans pocket.

"Have you ever thought of getting a job? You know, earn your _own_ money?" I asked replacing my wallet in my pocket.

"Have _you_ ever thought of getting a job?" She laughed, standing up and heading to the stairs.

"Touché!" I shouted, "And I can't. Looking after you is a full time job. And what do I get for it? Cheek." I tried to sound stern, but Hannah and I both laughed at my attempt.

"Hey, why have you got Renesmee's jumper?" She asked, and I realised it was still in my hand.

"Oh, she left it here earlier." I folded it up neatly and lay it on the arm of the sofa.

"Well. . .aren't you going to take it over to her?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"Edward doesn't know she was here. He's not my biggest fan, you know." I looked down to the ground, and we were both silent.

"You told her yet?"

I shook my head.

"You gonna tell her?"

I nodded.

"When?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. I don't really know _how_ to tell her." I gnawed my bottom lip.

"Um, 'Renesmee, I imprinted on you.' Yeah, that sounds about right!" She laughed, and started to climb the stairs, but she stopped halfway up. "Good luck with that one, Jake." She turned and ran up the rest of the stairs, closing her door behind her.

**Renesmee's POV:**

When I saw my grandpa, I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him, my eyes wide. He turned round and matched my gaze, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Renesmee?" He got up off of the sofa and I ran towards him. He looked the same as he had six years ago, except a few extra greys on his head. He held me at arms length for a minute, and examined me from head to toe.

"By God. . . how many years has it been? . . it can't have been just six, but. ." He shook his head and enveloped me in a hug. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Grandpa Charlie, don't be silly. You know I'm a half vampire, that's why I age so quickly, and. . ." I trailed off when I saw everybody's jaws drop, and Grandpa Charlie's eyes bulge from his head. "What. . ?" I asked, looking around as my entire family stared at me.

"_Vampires?" _Charlie's voice was a rasp whisper.

Oops.

**Mwahaaa, cliffy :)**

**hm, I'm hungry. Feed me reviews! Oh god, that was cheesy. . . **

**FailCullen, Over and Out!x**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing a fanfic? No, I'd be out there selling books and making mega bucks :D**

**A/N Oh my God. I'm such a bad person! I haven't updated in like, a gazillion billion years! I'm sorry :( I lost my muse. . . but I found it with the map of your head ;) . . . Oh I lol at myself. And thank you so much to my beta, Louise. Even though she hates my jokes, she's awesome .Again, I apologise. I bet you guys can't even remember this story! Anyway, please read and review. . . **

**Chapter 24**

"_Vampires?" Charlie's voice was a rasp whisper._

_Oops._

**Renesmee's POV:**

"What the hell do you mean? _Vampires?_" His head shot round to where my dad stood, "Explain." He growled.

My mum spoke first. "No, Charlie, she didn't mean-"

"Forget it," my dad interrupted, "He already knows too much." He shook his head in frustration. "Alice, you should have reminded Ness that Charlie doesn't – well, _didn't_ – know everything." Alice bit her bottom lip and entwined her fingers together.

"Okay!" Charlie bellowed, "I know I said I wanted to know the absolute minimum, but my God Bella, isn't this something worth mentioning!" Suddenly, a look of realization struck Charlie's face. "Bella...you...didn't know? You didn't, did you? Until after you were married and you had..._changed_."

"Dad, calm down, please. This is going to take some time to discuss," my mum walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly, but he shrugged away from her.

Tears filled my eyes, and eventually spilled onto my cheeks. My dad was at my side instantly, trying to comfort me, butt I wouldn't listen to him.

"This is all my fault," I choked out, "I shouldn't have said anything, I should have. . ." Charlie's anger seemed to dim at the presence of my tears.

"No sweetheart, no-one's blaming you, of course not," my dad mumbled, but I wasn't really listening. I ran to the guest room that I had climbed up the stairs, ignoring the voices that called on me, and slammed the door behind me.

"Just leave her be," Carlisle's voice came. "She'll want some time on her own just now," I mentally thanked him, went and sat on the big, plush bed, and took out the mobile that Jacob had given me.

It only took him three rings to answer, and his voice instantly calmed me.

"Jake, it's me," I cringed at my own voice. You could tell I'd been crying.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? You only left half an hour ago, what's happened? Is it your dad? Did he find out you came to my house?" He spoke so quickly, his words blurred together.

"No, it's not that. Well, my Grandpa Charlie was here when I got back, and I didn't remember everything, I still don't, and I kind of said the word vampire and I didn't mean to and he got all angry, and now my dads angry too, even though he says it wasn't my fault, but I can't believe I didn't think! I mean, I should have know, he's human, and of course they wouldn't have told him everything and now I'm in my room and I don't know what to do and I'm scared to go and talk to my Grandpa in case he doesn't want to speak to me because I messed everything up and I don't know why I phoned, Jake, I just thought talking to you might help, but now I'm rambling on and talking nonsense! Jake, help!" By the time I'd finished I was in tears again.

"Shh, Renesmee calm down, love. It's okay, it isn't your fault. Don't worry, everything's fine. Shh," he spoke slowly and soothingly. It was amazing how well he could calm me over the phone. I sat for a moment in silence.

"What am I going to do, Jake?" My voice came out a tiny whisper. There was a short pause before he answered.

"Okay, are you in your room?" He asked. The question confused me, but I told him I was nonetheless. "Is it the guest room?" He asked, and again I told him yes.

"Okay then, your dad's going to remove my head from my shoulders but I'll be there in five minutes. Stay in your room." He hung up, and I stared at the cell phone for a few seconds, wondering if the conversation had even really taken place, or whether I'd imagined it all. I checked the call log just to be sure I wasn't going crazy, and Jacob's name sat alone on the screen, visible proof that he was on his way to me.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched my daughter run to her room in tears, and I felt a pang in my silent heart, as if it expected me to do something to comfort her. My own insides were ganging up on me. I turned to Charlie, who was still standing in the hallway in a state of shock. His eyes bore into mine accusingly, but I couldn't resent it. I had destroyed his daughter, sucked the life from her, and in his eyes – and in my own – I was nothing but a monster.

Images flashed through his mind, and unknown to him, weaved themselves into my own thoughts too. Pictures of Bella, a human Bella, with her beautiful, deep brown eyes, like two bottomless swirls of colour on her perfect pale skin. Her skin had been pale, but it had oozed with life, and colour. Now it was a rigid, stone white. Beautiful, but unchanging all the same. Set in stone.

Esme motioned towards the sofa. "Take a seat, Charlie. It appears we have some things to discuss," She spoke politely, but Charlie scoffed at her, and his thoughts pulsed with rage and resentment, mostly directed at me.

He sat down, and Bella and I sat on the couch opposite. The rest of the family exited the house. I would thank them later.

"Look, Charlie, before Edward says anything, I want you to know that I _did_ know everything. Way before we got married. In fact, I knew before we were ever dating. So don't blame Edward for what I am. It was my own choosing." Bella squeezed my hand lightly.

Charlie sighed. "Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard earlier. But I want to know the truth. Now. From the beginning. Tell me everything that happened from the minute Bella moved to Forks."

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was looking in the mirror trying to dab the red marks from my eyes when I heard a tapping sound coming from behind the bed. I looked over to see Jake climbing in through the half open window.

"Jake. ." I mumbled, before tears tumbled down from my eyes again, I ran to him and he pulled me to his chest.

"Shh. . .your dad's not gonna be happy I'm here, but what the hell." He ran his fingers though my curls, and tilted my chin to look up at him. "Are you going to burst into tears every time you see me?" He joked, and I managed a smile for him. He kissed my forehead. "That's my girl."

**Okay, sorry that was a short chapter, but I will upload another one soon :D **

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I still no owney Twilight.**

**A/N – Hello there dear readers :) aren't you glad that this chapter's up much quicker than the last one? That's because of all the wonderful reviews I received. Thank you all so so much :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward looked Charlie in the eyes. "We'll tell you whatever you want to know Charlie, but it is a very long story, so I'd rather just answer questions than tell you four hundred years worth of drabble."

I elbowed him in the ribs while Charlie's eyes bulged so much I thought they'd come out of his skull all together.

"F-four _hundred_ years?" He exploded, and I edged sideways into Edward. Did he have to start with such an alarming fact?

It took Charlie a moment to compose himself, and he shook his head, before looking at me. "Okay. So I take it you didn't 'fall down stairs' when you were in Phoenix?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Not exactly. . . And I didn't exactly go to Phoenix because I'd broken up with Edward either. . . It's a lo-" I didn't get any further before he cut me off.

"I swear to God, Bella, if you tell me it's a 'long story' one more time I'll scream. Just tell me _exactly _what's going on."

I sighed, and chewed on my bottom lip.

"I went to Phoenix because I was being. . . _hunted_ by these two other vampires and they managed to trick me into thinking they had Renee with them, so James – that was the vampires name – cornered me in the old ballet studio and was going to kill me and then, well, Edward showed up and managed to keep me alive and I ended up in the hospital because I'd lost so much blood and then you showed up and we told you that I fell down the stairs as a cover story." I spoke quickly, but just slowly enough for him to understand what I was saying.

"Wait a minute, you said you _lost blood_. How did you-" He stopped abruptly, and I could practically see the clogs turning in his head. "You mean he. . . he. . . _Ugh!_" He shuddered, and looked between Edward and I. "Okay, so maybe I don't need to know the. . . gory details, but anyway, continue. What happened then?"

"Well, I came back, and everything was fine, until. . ." I looked down at Edward's hand that lay on my knee.

"Until your eighteenth birthday." Edward finished for me. He looked up from me to Charlie. "This is where it gets slightly confusing. I know that right now you're wondering how all of this can be true, as I'm not 'sucking the blood from your neck' as you put it." He saw the bewildered look on Charlie's face. "Yeah, I can read minds." He smirked, as if this was the most normal, everyday confession there could be.

"Anyway, you're quite right. I'm not drinking your blood, none of us are, and nor do we plan to. You see, we're different from the vampires Bella was talking about a moment ago. We don't hunt humans. Carlisle was the first of us to be changed, over three hundred and fifty years ago." He didn't give Charlie any time to ponder over this, he just continued talking, in his smooth, suave tone. "He didn't want to be a monster, so we hunt animals. We drink their blood instead of killing humans." Charlie made a face, and for a second I thought he was going to throw up.

"Dad. . .You okay?" I reached out towards him, but thought better of it, and pulled my hand back.

"Don't you think that's a bit. . . gruesome?" He spluttered out, running his hand through his hair with unease.

"Is it really that different to you eating pork, or beef?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow. This stopped Charlie in his tracks.

"Well, I guess if you look at it that way. . ." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, what happened at your eighteenth? I mean, I know what happened a couple days later," He motioned his finger between us, "but. . . well, _why_?"

"You remember Alice threw a party for me?"I asked, and he nodded. "And you remember how I came home with a bandage on my right arm?" Again, he nodded. "Well, basically, I gave myself a paper cut, and Jasper smelt the blood, and Edward had to push me aside so that Jasper couldn't get to me and I landed on glass and it cut my arm more." Charlie's eyebrows almost shot through the roof at this. I pointed a finger at my own face. "Accident magnet, remember?" Edward smirked beside me, and took my hand in his.

"Not any more." He whispered, so quietly that only I heard it. Charlie didn't even see his lips move.

"But. . . but I thought you said that you didn't. . . that you. . ._hunted_ animals. . ." Charlie shook his head, totally baffled.

"We do, but. . ." Edward sighed, "it's hard to explain. Sort of like a human living on brown bread for their entire life. It fills you up, but it's not the same as eating a dessert."

"Great, so now you're comparing me to a chocolate cake?" Charlie scoffed, "What about Carlisle, though. He works at the hospital, how does he. . ." Charlie shook his head, not understanding Edward at all.

"Years of practice." Carlisle's voice came from the doorway, and he sauntered in, quite at ease, and sat down on the armchair beside Edward and I's sofa. "I don't notice the smell at all now." A hint of a smile reached Carlisle's face, but it was gone as quickly as it'd appeared.

"Well that's just great, Doc, but can we please get back to the point?" Charlie started fiddling with his fingers, and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Sure." I mumbled. "Where were we?"

**Renesmee's POV:**

I'm not sure how long I sat on my bed, with Jacob's strong arms around me, but when I looked up at him, he was checking his watch.

"Jake, I'm sorry, do you need to go? I'm sorry, I never thought, I-" He cut me off, putting his index finger over my lips.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I should just be getting home soon for Hannah. Need to make sure she isn't having any mad parties in my house." He smirked. "I'm just surprised your dad hasn't come up yet. I've been here for almost an hour too."

"Really?" I yawned mid-word, and Jake chuckled at me.

"Yeah, really." He smoothed out my curls over his shoulder, but they sprung back into place. "I like your hair long." He murmured, still playing with one of the curls.

"Delilah said it was a travesty whenever I got it cut shorter. She liked it long too." I whispered, circling my fingers around my wrist.

"You miss her, don't you?" he whispered back, and even though it as more of a rhetorical question, I nodded, and put my head on his collarbone. "Do you regret coming?" He breathed, so quietly I questioned myself whether he'd even spoken at all. I shook my head.

"You were all missing me too, right?" I looked up at him. "I'm glad I came."

Time seemed to stand still for an eternity. I gazed into his eyes, and he stared back, his gaze so intent I felt the need to turn away, but I didn't. Our eyes seemed like magnets, unable to detach from each other. The world was silent. Jacobs lips parted ever so slightly, showing the bright silhouette of his gleaming white teeth.

My breathing hitched, and came in short, sharp intakes of air. His fingers wound themselves into the tiny curls behind my right ear, and he pulled my head gently towards his, tilting my face slightly.

Our lips were mere centimetres apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His teeth grazed his bottom lip, as if he was contemplating what to do next. I parted my own lips, and Jacob moved closer, so close, and then the silence was broken.

**Edward's POV:**

"So that's why you didn't tell me you were back? You were going to let him tell me you'd died?" Charlie's voice thundered into Bella.

"It was the easiest way!" Bella defended herself, "But then Jake went and did what he did, and then you came to see us, and. . . you know. . ."

"Look, what Bella means is that it isn't exactly safe that you know all of this. The Volturi don't condemn it. And as you can tell from what we've told you, they don't really have a gracious way of dealing with broken rules." I focussed on Charlie's face, trying to pretend to myself that Jacob Black's voice wasn't coming from Renesmee's room. It was taking all of my power not to go upstairs and break his neck.

_Edward._

Carlisle's thoughts interrupted my own.

_Leave them. Renesmee's fine. _

I looked at him.

"You can't hear his thoughts." I muttered, and not even Bella heard. She'd been too intent on Charlie.

I sighed, and looked back at Charlie. It was amazing that he hadn't even noticed Carlisle and I's silent conversation.

"But, what about Bella. In Italy, she knew about. . ._vampires._" He still shuddered at the word.

"That's why I had to promise to them that I intended to change her in the near future. Otherwise, neither of us – or Alice – would be alive right now. It was the only option left." I explained, and it left Charlie speechless. He had no other point to argue from.

I clenched my fists. All had gone silent upstairs. All except for Jacob's screaming thoughts. Bella moved her hand over mine, smoothing out my fingers until they were straight.

_Leave it Edward._

Bella's thoughts were loud in my head, but not nearly as deafening as the silence vibrating from Renesmee's room.

Before Anyone could tell me not to, I shot from my seat and bolted up the staircase. I only composed myself seconds before reaching Renesmee's door.

**Renesmee's POV:**

The ear-splitting knocks on the door made both Jake and I jump. We looked at each other uneasily for a few seconds, both of us thinking about what had almost been.

"Come in." I whispered.

When the door opened, Jacob moved away from me, removing his hand from behind my ear.

"Nice to see you too, Jacob." My dad spat at Jake, giving him daggers with his eyes.

"Renesmee phoned. . . I came to make sure she was okay." He explained, and he lifted his hands up in front of him to show he was innocent.

"And she's fine," My dad smiled at me, "so you can leave, again, can't you?" He was still smiling when he looked back at Jake.

"Bye Ness." He mumbled, and headed for the door.

"And Jacob?" When my dad spoke, Jacob turned around. "Next time you come, use the god damn front door."

**Hope you liked it :) It was longer than the last chapter! Anyway, this chapter was up really quickly as a sorry for the last really long wait. Again, I'm really sorry, but thanks for all the reviews I got! And please review again, they make me write way faster. **

**FailCullen, Over and Out!x**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight :)**

**A/N Hello guys :) sorry for the slightly slow update, but this chapter is so dedicated to CULLENCRAZY1. Go check out her stories. 'My One And Only' is like oxygen to me. Seriously, she's amazing.**

**Anyway, on with the story. . . **

**Chapter 26**

**Renesmee's POV:**

We all sat in the living room silently, listening to Charlie's car speed down the drive way. When I couldn't hear it any more, I turned to my mum and dad.

"I'm so so-" They both cut me off at the same time.

"Sweetie, please stop apologising." My mum said, "None of this is your fault. It's our fault, we should have told you that your grandfather was coming and reminded you what he did and didn't know. Please stop blaming yourself." My dad nodded in agreement beside her. "And he was going to figure it out himself sooner or later."

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered, "Jacob made sure of that."

My mum just rolled her eyes. "He would have found out regardless of what Jake did."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, "I mean, Charlie know everything," I looked at my dad, "and you're angry with me because Jake came and you don't like him for some reason and-" He sighed, and started shouting.

"I don't like the dog because he impri-"

"EDWARD!" Everyone else shouted simultaneously. An eerie silence crept upon the room, and held it in it's clutches until I spoke.

"What. . .what were you going to say? . . why. . ." I gulped, and regained full power of my voice. "Can everyone stop hiding things from me! I'm _not_ a little girl. I want to know what the hell is going on!" Again, the room was quiet. "Fine! I'll go ask Jake! At least he'll tell me." I got up off of the couch and headed for the door, and I wasn't surprised when my dad called after me.

"Renesmee stop, we didn't mean to hide things, it's just. . .complicated." He sighed.

"Complicated? How could things be any _more_ complicated? Two weeks ago, I find out that the person I grew up with wasn't even my mother. I come here to find my own family, and my best friend who, yeah, is a _werewolf!_ Not to mention that everyone else is a vampire! What could possibly be more complicated? Let me guess, is everyone else in this town a _witch_ or something? 'Coz that would just be awesome wouldn't it?"

With that, I grabbed my rucksack that was on the coffee table and took my leather jacket from the coat hook and slammed the front door behind me. I started running in the direction of Jake's house.

It was raining of course. The droplets landed heavy thuds on my head, each one more vicious than the last. My hair lay around my face, matted and sodden. The rain ricocheted off my face, and eventually, I couldn't tell which droplets were coming from the sky, and which percolated from my eyes.

By the time I reached Jake's street, the sky had turned to a dark indigo colour, and there were a few visible stars, twinkling like tiny diamonds spotted across the globe.

I remembered when Delilah and I used to sit outside on the porch, and she would teach me all of the constellations. The plough, and Orion, and all of the different animals. She told me that I was a Virgo. She said that when people died, their souls left the earth and became stars.

Staring up at the night sky in the middle of Jacob's street, I wondered which star Delilah was.

I walked up to the front door, and lifted my hand to knock, but before I had a chance to the door swung open and I was pulled inside by a strong, warm arm.

In the time it took me to blink three times, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness inside the house, we were in the living room and Jacob was sitting down beside me on the sofa.

"Ness, you're soaking, do you want a towel or something?" He asked, wiping the water off my face with a warm brush of his hand. Our eyes locked, and his eyes held that secretive spark that made my heart flutter. It took me a few intakes of breath to remember what his question had been.

"Um, no I'm. . . I'm okay." I looked down at my feet to see that the toe of my boot had rubbed through to a hole. The leather was scuffed and dirty, and there were bits of tree bark glued to the sole. My hands were shaking from the cold, and there was a rip in the knee of my jeans.

"You don't look okay." Jacob stated, and I almost laughed. What a compliment. "You didn't need to walk here, or run might be more appropriate. I could have picked you up." He moved my hair away from my face. "So why did you run here?" And just like that, I broke into tears. Everything that had been building up inside me splurged out in a jumble of syllables and cries. And Jake simply let me cry into his chest. He didn't try to tell me what to do, or to stop crying, which I was thankful for. He just let me cry.

When I was finished he looked into my eyes for what seemed like a century. I forced myself to tare away my stare, and looked down at his warm, dark hands entwined with my thin, twig-like fingers. Despite myself, I laughed out loud.

"Every time I see you I seem to erupt into tears." I joked, and I moved so I wasn't sitting on top of Jacob any more.

"Well you've had a hard time, sweetheart. It's no wonder you're upset. And everything with Charlie has just made it worse I guess, but none of it's your fault." He kissed my forehead tenderly and stroked back my hair again.

"Jake can you please tell me what is going on between you and my dad? He was so close to telling me earlier, but everyone else stopped him. I just want to know what's happening?" I looked up at him longingly.

"I already told you, Ness, it's not important. Don't worry yourself over it. Just something that happened years ago."

"But I want to know!" I demanded.

"I know, I know, and you will know, soon." He soothed me. "I just . . can't tell you yet. But it won't change anything. Everything will stay exactly the same."

"You promise?" I asked, annoyed that I hadn't been able to get it out of him.

"I promise." And with this, he leaned over and gently kissed my forehead, before pulling me into a bone crushing, yet comfortable hug.

**Alice's POV:**

Rose and I were flicking through a magazine when the vision came, as unexpected as they all were. I dropped the magazine to the floor and felt my hands begin to tingle.

It was blurry, and the images before me were broken into pieces, like snapshots of a video. Someone was running. They were fast. Vampire. I saw nothing but darkness for a few seconds. A pipe sticking out from a damp wall. Underground. Then brightness. An alleyway. Red. Lots of red. Confusion. Lots of houses. Running faster. More red. Italy. The vampire was in Italy. She looked in a mirror. Red. Red eyes. Then nothing. . .

Then Renesmee's face.

Volturi.

With a gasp,everything disappeared and I was back in our living room. Jasper was holding my hand, and everyone else was looking at me nervously, except Bella and Edward, who were out hunting.

It only took one word from me for everyone in the room to start moving.

"Volturi."

**Did you enjoy that? :) I hope so. Sorry it's a bit short. **

**Okay, well the next chapter is written, and I will put it up very soon IF I get some nice reviews :) mwahaha, oh I am so evil aren't I. What horrible blackmail.**

**I was thinking earlier, and I have to tell you that this story is almost finished. Probably four or five more chapters and and epilogue. But I'd love to know if any of you would read a sequel to this story, or a sort of spin-off story. Please tell me in a review or PM me, and please be honest. I don't want to sit and write a gazillion words if no one's going to be interested, if you don't want a sequel then it's back to the idea factory for me!**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight :)**

**A/N – Not much to say in this a/n, just thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter, and thank you to everyone who answered my question. I'm still toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'll get back to you on that one.**

**I want to say a big, massive, amazingly humongous thank you to my Beta. She's so awesome and I love her to bits :D**

**Okay, enough of the mushy, FailCullen feels all squishy inside.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 27**

**Edward's POV:**

The sky above us had darkened, and another day had become twilight. The stars were fighting to be seen through the thick mist that was forming. The moon was coming out; all was silent in the forest.

The hunt had been good. The burning desire had been dulled - if not fully destroyed - and I could feel the fresh animal blood coursing through my body, relieving my veins, strengthening the venom.

Bella and I were walking casually back to the main house, hand in hand. I reached down and wiped her cheek, where blood had smeared her flawless skin. She smiled back at me, her eyes growing lighter after the hunt. There was no trace of red in them now, and never would there be. It wasn't who she was, wasn't who we were.

That's when I heard the thoughts of those inside the house. It all revolved around one word.

The one word that sent shivers down my spine and left me weak.

Volturi.

I jolted Bella forward in my haste as I sprinted for the house. Confusion filled her thoughts, but they were weak in comparison to the terrors on everyone else's minds.

Volturi.

We burst through the front door and everyone inside stopped what they were doing and turned to us.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked from my side, and I couldn't look her in the eyes as I explained.

"Alice had a vision. One of..._them_ is coming. Soon... no. Now." My voice was a tiny whisper, but somehow it seemed to echo throughout the house like a thunder storm.

Bella collapsed into me, dry tears erupting from her throat. She tried to speak sentences but the words came in mumbles and moans.

"But...no. We just got her back! Edward...I can't...They can't take her!" She clung onto me as if life depended on it, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"They wont take her. I promise. It's going to be all right." I whispered into her hair, before I turned my gaze to Alice. "Where's Renesmee now?"

"Still out. I tried her cell phone but she's not answering. I left voice mails saying it was urgent. I didn't know what else to do." She sighed, and lowered her eyes to the ground guiltily, as if the whole thing was her fault.

I sighed too, and said the last thing I ever wanted to.

"Alice, phone Jacob."

**Renesmee's POV:**

We lay together on the sofa in silence. The only occasional noise came from the vibrating phone in my pocket. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to answer. I loved my parents – and the rest of my family – but I just needed space. And Jacob. I needed Jacob.

At one point, I wondered if Jacob had fallen asleep. His breathing was even, and slow, but seconds after my unspoken question, his hand stroked my back. An unspoken answer.

This was proof to me. Proof that we were meant to be together. We both knew what the other was thinking, perhaps without realising it. My hands were nowhere near his neck or face, so I knew he hadn't physically heard my thoughts. He just. . .knew.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

I hadn't realised that he could feel the vibrating too.

"No."

"What if it's important?" He asked, winding a section of my hair round his index finger. I still didn't look up at him as I spoke.

"It's my dad. Or my mum. Or someone else phoning to tell me to come home, and I don't want to go home," I paused for a moment, speculating whether or not to tell him what I really wanted to say. "I want to stay here," I whispered.

He twirled his fingers free from my hair and brought my chin up with his right hand. He waited until I was looking at him to speak.

"You're always welcome here. You know that, don't you?" I nodded, "Good. But I still think you should answer your phone. They can't make you do anything you don't want to." We stared at each other for a long time, before Jake reached into my jeans' pocket and pulled out the silver phone, holding it in front of me. I took it from him and flipped open the screen.

Seventeen missed calls, four voice mails, and eight new text messages. Some people just never gave up did they?

Sighing, I started to dial my dad's mobile number, but was interrupted by Jake's house phone ringing shrilly from the kitchen.

"Back in a sec." He whispered, kissing my hair before hauling himself off the sofa. I closed my own phone over. I knew exactly who it would be phoning Jacobs house.

"Hello?" Jacobs voice was muffled from the thin wall and glass door separating us.

**Jacob's POV:**

I walked back through to me as Alice spoke into the phone.

"Jacob. Is Renesmee with you? Please tell me she's with you, and she's safe...is she?

"Yeah, she's right here," I said, sitting next to Renesmee again. "She's fine...I think." I raised one eyebrow at her and she nodded silently.

"You think? What do you mean you think? Is she hurt?" There was a short pause, but I didn't speak, because I knew she wasn't finished questioning me yet. "Jacob, is Renesmee all right or is she not? I want to know right now." Alice's voice got quicker and quicker as the amount of her questions increased.

"Alice, calm down. Of course she's fine. Why would she be hurt? She just walked to my place through the forest. She isn't _quite_ as clumsy as Bella used to be you know." I expected to hear a shout of defence from Bella, or something muttered about the 'stupid mutt' from blondie, or even a scolding from Alice, but instead, nothing. Silence.

I took Renesmee's hand in my own, and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Alice, what's going on?"

She didn't answer. For a moment, I wasn't sure if she'd hung up on me, I wasn't sure if I'd hung up on her. For just a moment, I considered the possibility that she was speaking to me, and my brain just wasn't accepting the words. Somehow, I just _knew _that it wasn't going to be good. I could feel it in my blood.

All of a sudden, Alice's words came out in one long jumbled sentence, spoken so quickly that I'd missed a few of the words.

One word stood out from all of the rest, though how could it fail to? It was the word that I'd shuddered at when Bella had first spoken it. It was the word that for so many years had torn my heart apart. It was the word that I had grown accustomed to hating. The only word that sent my blood pounding through my body in rage.

It's truly amazing how one mere word – just three simple syllables – can destroy all of your hopes.

One mere word. Alice's raspy tone made it sound like a curse, and to me, it was more than that. More than a curse. A death sentence.

"Volturi."

Before I could control myself I threw the phone at the wall behind the television. The metal crunched as it hit concrete, and thudded as it crashed violently to the floor. Renesmee jumped and gasped beside me, and I realised I was shaking badly.

I tried to calm myself, but it was hopeless. All of my self restraint was lost. I knew that I couldn't phase this close to Renesmee, at least not without hurting her.

"Jacob?" She put her hand gently on my forearm and looked deeply into my eyes. Instantly, I was placid, and I reigned in my thoughts. I had to keep her safe. That was my only objective. Nothing else mattered. How had I been so stupid and careless before?

"We need to go. Now!" I pulled her into the hallway and hauled the door open. It was still raining outside, but I barely noticed. I grabbed my keys from the corner table and pulled the door. A voice from inside stopped me from closing it completely.

"Uncle Jake?" Hannah pulled the door back open fully and started at me, a perturbed look on her face. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

I contemplated for a second, before dragging Hannah outside too.

"Come on, get in the car. We don't have time." I pushed Renesmee and Hannah towards my Rabbit and opened the back door for Hannah. She looked at me with scared eyes as I closed the door behind her. "I'll explain on the way!" I shouted through the battering rain.

I got into the drivers side and raced the car up the street. Renesmee and Hannah both looked petrified, and Renesmee took my right hand.

"Jacob, what's happening? Where are we going?" Her touch alone seemed to calm me, and pulled up my hand to stroke her face.

"We're going back to your house." I whispered, turning my eyes back to the road.

"Then why the hell did you pull me into the car?" Hannah thundered from the back seat. "No offence Renesmee, but I didn't plan to spend my time tonight with a bunch of bloodsuckers."

I gripped harder onto the steering wheel. "Better the Cullens than the Volturi." I said through clenched teeth. "Alice phoned. She saw one of them coming. Tonight. If they caught your scent on the way to the Cullens' place you'd be in danger, Hannah. I wasn't going to take the risk."

Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes, the only sound came from the steady drumming of rain on the windscreen.

Hannah's voice was a tiny whisper when it came. "Jake, I...I'm sorry, I didn't know..." I cut her off.

"It's okay."

I looked over at Renesmee. Her face had gone pale, and the shadows from outside drifted over her as I sped down the highway. Her lips were trembling, from either the cold, or her fear. Or both. Probably both.

I kept up a front for her. Inside I was breaking. They were strong, the Volturi. They'd tricked us once before. I wouldn't let them near her. Not ever again. I'd sooner die and burn in hell for eternity than let them lay one finger on her. They wouldn't win this time. All the vampires in the world couldn't get past me. Not when Renesmee was at stake.

**Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this! It was a really fun chapter to write for some reason. . . Anyway, let me know what you think in reviews, they really make my day :) **

_**FailCullen,**_** Over and Out!x**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight.**

**A/N – Thanks again for all of the glorious reviews. You people really are epic. Sorry this chapter took so long. I finished it a few day ago but I kept tweaking at it until I was happy, and I am now! So I hope it's okay!**

**Thanks to Louise, again, for her awesome beta skills. Enjoy this chapter, and happy New Year! Hope it's a good one!**

**Chapter 28**

**Renesmee's POV:**

We pulled into the driveway and Jake slammed on the brakes. He moved so quickly that by the time he'd opened my door and pulled me out of the passenger seat, I wasn't even aware that he'd shut the engine off.

He pulled me through the front doors, and we were quickly followed by Hannah. As soon as we were inside, my mum dragged me into a tight hug, whispering into my ear, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Alice, how long until she's here?" My dad spoke through clenched teeth, he stood beside my mum and reached out to stroke my hair gently.

Alice was silent for almost a minute, before she breathed out an answer. "Ten minutes, if not less."

Everyone in the room seemed to start moving faster. Time was running out.

I looked out of the tall window that faced the back garden. A thin layer of ice had formed over the trees, and cobwebs glistened from the branches. The grass had been transformed into a white blanket of frost. Winter was here, and the world was at peace. Looking up into the clear sky, it was hard to believe that anything bad could happen as the moon shone, lighting the world with rays of beautiful brightness, through the lurking darkness of night.

Rosalie took me by the hand and started walking us up the stairs. I stopped her just short of the top landing.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, scared that if I spoke any more loudly, my voice would crack, showing just how afraid I was. I knew it didn't matter though, how loud I spoke. Rosalie could see fear written all over my face.

"Getting your clothes." She moved my fringe away from my face gently, and slowly so as not to startle me. "Esme, Alice and I are taking you out of the town until your dad phones us to tell us that it's safe." She continued leading me to my room.

"But what if something happens? What if there is more than one of them coming?" Tears were forming under my eyelids and the liquid nipped at my eyes. Rosalie didn't look at me as she answered.

"That's why we're going."

On entering my room, Rosalie started to move very quickly, putting all of my clothes into a holdall bag. As she moved, something floated off of the dresser onto the floor. I walked over and picked up the envelope. Forgetting what it was, I opened it, and read the first words:

_Renesmee,  
__  
I don't know where you are as you read this, but-_

Delilah's letter. I'd forgotten all about it.

The tears finally flowed freely from my eyes. I heard Rosalie stop moving behind me, and soon after felt her arms go around me. I cried into her shoulder, as she soothingly rubbed my back.

"Who's the letter from?" She whispered into my ear. I didn't trust my voice, so I simply handed her the letter. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, before giving me a sympathetic look. We were silent for a couple of seconds, until Rosalie asked what I knew she was thinking.

"Would she have told them. . . anything about where we were? Where _you _were?"

Immediately, I shook my head. If I knew anything, it was that Delilah would never betray me, even if her life _did_ depend on it. 

Rosalie handed me the letter and continued putting my things in the holdall. Heading back towards the staircase another thought occurred to me.

"Jacob...Rosalie, Jacob's coming with us, we need to go to his place to get things for Hannah and himself. It isn't safe for them here either. We need to hurry." I started to drag her towards the landing, but Rosalie pulled me back to face her.

"Sweetie...Jacob and Hannah are staying here to help. We don't know how many of them are coming. We need to keep you safe."

My knees began to feel weak, and I let go of Rosalie's hand and ran down the stairs, my cheeks stained with fresh, bitter tears. I saw Jacob standing with his back to me in the doorway of the kitchen and I ran towards him. He turned to face me just before I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

"P-please come with us..." I stuttered, "I'll...I'll miss you too much. Please come with us. Please," I begged, whilst soaking the fabric of his shirt.

"Ness, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be ready for them, when they come, and you'll be back before you know it." He combed his fingers through my hair. "It's gonna be as easy as pie. I promise."

I sniffed, and lifting my head from his collar bone. With two swipes of his thumb, he removed the tears from my face. "If it's going to be so easy," I countered, "then why do I have to leave?" He cradled my face in his warm hands.

"A simple precaution. Better safe than sorry, eh?" He tried to smile, I presumed to make me feel better, but it didn't work. From the next room, I heard Alice telling someone that we had to hurry and of course Jacob heard too. "Come on, lets go. And I promise, I'll see you soon, safe and sound." He leant down to kiss my forehead. I smiled weakly, and it made Jake smile too. "That's my girl."

The cold wind hit me as soon as we exited through the front door. Esme had brought Carlisle's Mercedes out of the garage and was sitting in the drivers seat next to Rosalie, waiting on Alice and I.

I walked to the back door of the car, and turned to face Jacob again. "Promise you'll be okay?" I asked, my bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Ness, stop worrying, I'll be fine. I always am." He winked at me, and I couldn't hold back a tiny smile. He put one hand under my chin, and I thought he was going to kiss my forehead again, as he always did, but instead, he tilted his head slightly - leaning closer and closer towards me. His lips parted and I saw the resolve in his eyes, and panicking, I gasped. Quickly, I opened the car door, muttered a goodbye, and slammed the door in Jacob Blacks' face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk back through the front door and into the house.

In the front seat, Rosalie snorted. "Jacob Black just got rejec...ted!" She spoke in a sing-song voice. My cheeks burned, and I looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Rose..." Esme warned, but Rosalie just laughed, and rolled her eyes. Esme quickly changed the subject, and I was eternally grateful; the past five minutes hadn't been my best moments. "How long is Alice going to take? It was her that was rushing us all." Just as Esme spoke Alice walked out the front door, waving at us as she casually walked to the car and sat beside me in the back seat.

"Is Princess Alice quite ready?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. We all expected Alice to give a snide remark in response, but she was silent, and when I looked at her, her face was blank...expressionless...

Esme turned around in her seat. "What do you see? Alice what's going on!" After a few seconds she snapped out of it, and her eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. She shook her head.

"It's too late. She's here, she smells Renesmee's blood." Her voice shook, and her hands were shaking as placed her head in her hands.

"Then we need to go," Rosalie growled, "Now!"

Again, Alice shook her head. "It's no use. She'd follow us instead of going to the house. We have to stay." She turned to me, "I'm so sorry, Renesmee, so, so sorry..."

Suddenly my dad and uncle Emmett were at the car opening the doors.

My dad pulled me by the arm. "Get inside Renesmee."

I knew he was right, that I had to get inside to stay as safe as possible, but the living room was the last place I wanted to be. Jacob would be standing in there and as soon as I entered, the awkward silences would commence. Emmett knocked me out of my reverie. "Renesmee, inside!" I nodded, and started towards the house. Before I got to the door, Jacob jumped out, and quickly phased into an enormous werewolf. It shocked me – I'd never seen him in wolf form before. He walked past me, and looked up at me, but I couldn't perceive the emotion in his eyes. Hurt?

I rushed towards the door, but was stopped in my tracks. In fear. A shout had erupted from Alice's tiny lips, the silence broken by a scream of terror. Just one word, that set everything into motion.

"NOW!"

I couldn't continue my route to the house, I started running in the direction that everyone else was running in – towards the woods. I was overtaken by my mum and Hannah – in wolf form – but Carlisle stopped me on his way to everyone else.

"Renesmee, go back to the house, and stay inside." His hand was cold as he touched my cheek. My breathing was hard from running so far and so fast, and I shook my head in response.

"It's my fault they're here. I'm coming." I pursed my lips defiantly, and Carlisle growled.

"Fine. But at least stay with me. Don't leave my side, no matter what." I nodded and he took my hand, pulling me along as he ran at an extreme pace.

After about ten seconds, we reached a small clearing, and Alice signalled for us all to stop. My dad glanced at Carlisle, and did a double take.

"Carlisle what the _hell_ is she doing here? Renesmee, I told you to stay at the house. _GO!_" He thundered, but Carlisle shook his head.

"There's no time now, she could be followed. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." He promised, and he increased his grip on my hand.

"Twenty seconds," Alice whispered, through clenched teeth, and simultaneously everyone growled.

Everything started to happen so fast. Carlisle let go of my hand and leapt in front of me protectively. My dad moved to the front of the clearing and closed his eyes, concentrating on someone's thoughts. Everyone stood silent. Waiting...waiting... Then–

The leaves on the ground were crushed by running feet and everyone pounced. My dad caught her by the neck and threw her against the nearest tree. All I could see were her feet and ankles, as Carlisle still stood protectively in front of me, blocking me from the terror.

A growl came from Jacob – still in wolf form – and my dad turned to look at him.

"Not yet. She can tell us what we need to know before we kill her." He turned back to the woman that I still couldn't see, and spoke in a threatening voice.

"Where did you come from?" He growled, and didn't give her any time to answer. "Who created you? Did the Volturi send you? Why did they send you here?" He pushed her neck further against the tree and she screamed in pain. "Answer." He spat at her. I tried to peer around Carlisle, but he countered my movement, stepping to the right so that I still couldn't see.

"I came...to see...Renesmee." She was choking, her voice was so fragile. It was hard to believe that she was such a strong creature. Her voice sounded familiar, but I assumed that it was just the hint that humans received when they became immortal. All of my family sounded glorious when they spoke, and I assured myself that it was just that.

But the more I listened to her sobs, and pleas for mercy, the more she sounded like...like...

"STOP!"

Everyone was started at my screech but turned to face me, including Carlisle. He'd moved just enough for me to see her face, and confirm what in my heart, I already knew.

As fast as I could, I pushed past Carlisle and ran towards my Dad. He pushed me away when I was at arms length, and the young vampire whispered my name, making my dad twist her neck to the side. She and I both screamed in horror even though, physically, it wasn't hurting me.

Her crimson eyes were full of fear. And thirst.

"Don't come any closer, Renesmee. She's dangerous. She was sent here to kill you." My dad seethed, glaring at her like she was Hell itself.

"No." I whispered. "She wasn't. She isn't going to kill me." I closed my eyes to stop the tears, and clenched my fists.

"Don't hurt her, Dad. Don't hurt Delilah."


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Sad face.**

**A/N – Massive apology. I am a horrible person for not uploading sooner. This chapter took ages to get finished, but it's extra long, so please don't be too mad at me? **

**Chapter 29**

"_No." I whispered. "She wasn't. She isn't going to kill me." I closed my eyes to stop the tears, and clenched my fists._

"Don't hurt her, Dad. Don't hurt Delilah."

**Renesmee's POV:**

Nobody moved. Not an inch. In the small clearing, less than a mile from our house, there wasn't a breath that could be heard. We were like statues, frozen in time. Delilah was the first to move, bringing her right arm up, reaching towards me. She whispered my name as my dad slammed her arm back against the tree.

"Edward!" My mum squealed, moving towards him, placing a hand over his that still held Delilah by the neck.

"She's a newborn," he seethed, "she has no control. Look at her eyes; red. She'll hurt Renesmee, even if she doesn't mean to." I shook my head at his words.

Delilah was a vampire. It didn't matter, she wouldn't hurt me. She _couldn't_ hurt me, of that I was sure. My dad turned to me and shook his head. He'd heard my thoughts.

Confidently, I walked towards them. Jacob, who had phased back into a human, grabbed my arm.

"Don't."He pleaded, "It'll be okay, just stay here just now." He started guiding me backwards, but I pulled against him.

I got to the tree, and my dad turned around, still with a hand around her throat. "Renesmee, it isn't safe. Go back to the house with Jacob." It took me a moment to realise that this was the first time my father had ever asked me to do anything _with_ Jake, but my mind was preoccupied. I was watching Delilah.

My dad was right; she was a newborn. Strong. Strong enough to easily throw my dad away from her neck, and into the ground. No doubt, she could do a considerable amount of damage to him, too. It would only take one flick of her wrist to break the arm that held her prisoner. But she didn't. My dad was wrong. She did have control. She wasn't fighting him one bit.

My dad obviously heard the reasoning going on in my head, as he responded immediately.

"That may be true, Renesmee, but it doesn't matter. I'm not moving my hand. You have warm, thick, sweet blood pulsing through your veins. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she breathed your scent. She's holding her breath right now."

There was a long silence again, and nobody moved. It was like someone had pressed the pause button, and time its self had ceased to move, to exist.

"I wont hurt her."

Her voice was croaky, yet beautiful. She had the voice of an angel, or an actress plucked right out of a Shakespeare play. When she spoke, her round lips parted to show perfectly glistening white teeth, not her familiar, yellowing teeth she'd always had. Straight teeth were something she'd always dreamed of; she had told me often.

"When I was still in Italy," She gulped for more breath, and my dad loosened his grip ever so slightly on her neck. "I hunted," She continued, "but human blood holds no desire for me. I don't want to be a monster. Aro told me when he first brought Renesmee to me that your coven drank animal blood. I caught a deer. It's blood was ghastly, like drinking pure lemon juice, but I'm _not_ a monster. I wont hurt my daughter." She paused, before closing her eyes, and whispering, "Your daughter. . .I meant _your_ daughter."

"Well?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward, "How do we proceed?" He looked between my dad and I. "Can we be positive that she isn't lying to us?"

I was about to step in, saying that Delilah would never lie, but my dad spoke before had the chance to.

"She's telling the truth." he admitted, sliding his hand away from her neck, "But please," He looked back at Delilah, "don't go to close to her. Instincts _can_ take over, you know." Delilah nodded, but I ignored my dad, if I was going to die, it was worth trying. I ran towards Delilah and hugged her as hard as I could.

I felt a pair of very warm hands pelt against my waist, and try to pull me away, but Delilah hugged me back, and in that second, I was sure. She wasn't ever going to hurt me.

**Delilah's POV:**

I hugged Renesmee with all my strength, though I tried my hardest not to hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted, and I think that her family had finally realised that: I wasn't going to hurt her, in any way, shape or form. I pulled away from Renesmee, and held her at arms length. I gazed at her lovingly.

She had changed so much since we had last seen each other, yet she was still the same. Her hair had grown, but it was still the rich, dark colour it had always been, with flashes of copper corrupting her curls – from her father, I now knew.

She looked sufficiently like both parents, though. She was dainty, like her mother. The only thing I couldn't determine the roots of were her eyes. Her parents' eyes were golden – the animal blood, I presumed. Renesmee's eyes were beautiful, like deep pools of pure chocolate.

Seeing everything so brilliantly was still shocking to me. I had been a vampire for only a matter of weeks, and the bright colours of the trees and leaves and waters of the forest still glided through my pupils with a jolt of beauty. It was like I had been living my entire human life with mud in my eyes, and a bag over my head.

I looked around at those who all stared at me, waiting on me snapping, and plunging my teeth into Renesmee's neck. I shuddered at the very thought. They were all beautiful, of course, as pale as death its self, but all the same, eternally youthful. The only one who stood out, the shape-shifter, was tanned, and shockingly handsome, I assumed to human eyes too. He stood just inches from Renesmee, eyeing me cautiously. I smiled suddenly, remembering Renesmee's nightmares. She hadn't forgotten all, it appeared.

One of them – the tall, blonde male – spoke, in an authoritative voice.

"We should head back to the house, and help our new friend get settled here." He smiled at me "That is, if you wish to stay with us for tonight. We'd greatly appreciate news of the Volturi, if you have any to share." I nodded.

"Of course. We have some issues to discuss, I see."

The house was beautiful.

The exterior was mainly pristine white, and pale wood; a delightful contrast to the gloomy weather and forest surroundings. Inside, the glamour continued, with spotless white leather couches, and clear surfaces. The house looked un-lived-in, yet somehow homely. I ran my finger along the wooden banister beside the entrance in awe.

Renesmee caught my attention by hugging me again. "I'm so happy to see you!" She mused, before continuing in a muted tone, "When I got your letter, I thought. . . well, I presumed that you'd already be de-"

"Let us not worry about that, my _gioia. _Everyone is safe now." I hadn't spoken Italian in so long, yet the simple word seemed to roll off my tongue now. I looked down to where Renesmee held my hand in hers. "Aro did not intend on my becoming of an immortal, you see. But he. . ." I didn't want to tell her. It was such an odd power to posses, and in human life, too, when I hadn't even known my potential. I smiled brightly in hope of fooling her "He changed his mind, anyway. And yesterday I left, and came here. He thinks I am looking for my husbands grave in Tuscany."

Renesmee returned my smile warmly. "I'm glad you came."

We all gathered in a large living room. In total there was nine of us. Two that had been there in the clearing weren't present – The tall, beautiful blonde girl and the strong looking male. There was a short silence in the room until the two of them walked in, hand in hand. I suddenly remembered; they'd mentioned they were going hunting.

The male let go of his mates hand and came towards me, smiling. He punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey there Delilah," He smirked, "what's it like in Volterra city?"

Everybody in the room snickered, and I felt embarrassed that I didn't understand the joke.

"Very funny, Emmett." Said the blonde, taking his hand again and sitting on the couch opposite the one I was on beside Renesmee. Emmett looked at me and smiled again.

"What?" He asked, "You never heard of the _Plain White Tee's_?" He saw the dumbfounded expression on my face, and laughed another booming laugh then. "Guess not. . ."

**Jacob's POV:**

After Emmett's pitiful attempt at humour, and Edward's introducing everyone, Delilah told us of how she'd become a vampire, and how she had escaped the Volturi to come here. We all sat silently, listening intently to her words. When she had finished, Carlisle looked at his watch, and then at Renesmee.

"It's getting late, Sweetheart." He said to her, smiling fondly. "Almost nine. You should get some sleep. You look awful tired." She smiled back at him, before yawning.

"It's been a long day." She looked at Delilah, then at me, and back to Carlisle. "but I don't want it to end."

I took her hand, and squeezed it gently. This was worth a shot. I cleared my throat before looking at Edward.

"Can I. . . have a word?" I asked him, and he eyed me suspiciously, trying to find out from my thoughts what I wanted, but I kept my mind clear of any hints. Eventually he nodded, and stood up. We both walked out of the living room and closed the door, walking into the dining room on the other side of the bottom floor.

As soon as Edward closed the dining room door, he turned around to face me, sighing. "Whatever you want, Jacob, the answers no." He spoke in a strained, annoyed tone, as if I was a total waste of his time.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I seethed at him. He rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for me to continue. "Well, I was just thinking. . ." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it so it didn't sound like 'I want your daughter to come stay the night with me'.

"Spit it out, Jake." He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. I took a deep breath and said it all in one sentence.

"I think that because of everything that's happened today Renesmee shouldn't stay here tonight when Delilah's here, just in case anything happens, so maybe she should stay with me, just for tonight then I'll bring her back tomorrow."

Edward looked at me for about five seconds, and I could almost see it in his eyes. He was considering. . .for a second he was thinking. . .

"Do you think I'm insane?" He shot at me. Okay, he was done considering. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to let Renesmee stay with you?" He laughed, but there was no trace of humour on his face. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Look, it would only be for one night and you know she'd be safe." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, I don't know that." He disagreed. I could tell that he was starting to get angry. I was about to get down on my knees and start begging when I heard a quiet voice coming from the doorway.

"I think it's a good idea."

At first I thought it was Renesmee, but when I turned around, Delilah was halfway through the door, chewing her lip nervously. Edward looked at her as if she had three eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised in alarm.

"I agree with Jacob." She confirmed, nodding her head slightly, "You were the one who said that my instincts could take over. Maybe Renesmee is safer away for me, just for a little while, anyway."

Edward was stuck, and he knew it. He couldn't go back on what he said and tell Delilah that Renesmee was perfectly safe with her. I held back a smile, as Edward squared his jaw.

"Fine. . . just for tonight." He stormed out of the room, and I let the smile slide on to my face. When Delilah saw, she smiled to, and whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure she'd spoken.

"You're welcome."

**Well, there you go :) hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter's written and will be up soon! **

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

**A/N Well, this chapter was fun to write :D please read and review and most importantly – enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

**Jacob's POV:**

I was putting Renesmee's bag in the car when a tiny cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Alice. I sighed.

"Don't tell me you're going to tell me off too. Blondie beat you to it." I pulled my arm away from her grasp and shut the car door.

"That's not why I'm here." She sighed. "Edward and Bella left to go hunting with Delilah, and I just wanted to. . .talk to you about something." She looked up at me with impossibly wide eyes.

"Shoot." I said, leaning on the bonnet of the car.

"Well, do you not think that maybe today. . . with everything that's happened, tonight isn't the best time to, you know. . . _tell _her?" She looked at me knowingly.

"Why do you think I'd do that?" I asked, chewing the inside of my cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I'm not an idiot, you know."

I sighed. "Fine. I was planning on. . .mentioning it." I looked at her, waiting on a reply, but she started walking back towards the house. When she got to the door, she turned around slightly.

"Well at least do it right."

**Renesmee's POV:**

It was official. I was spending the night at Jake's house.

We were in the car on the way there with the radio full blast when I asked him.

"So. . .why is it I'm staying over tonight?" I asked, trying my best to sound innocent. It worked, Jacob looked at me in shock, and turned the radio down.

"I. . .I just thought that with everything. . .if you don't want to. . .I mean, if you want to go home, we can. . ." He trailed off, a frown forming over his eyes as I suppressed a laugh.

"I'm just wondering, so that next time I know how to get my dad to agree." I smiled at him and he returned the grin. We were silent the rest of the way there, and it wasn't until he took the keys out of the ignition that I realised we were holding hands.

Entering the house, I felt inexplicably happy. Jake carried my overnight bag – which mainly consisted of pyjamas, a toothbrush, and tomorrows clothes – upstairs, insisting that I could sleep in his room and he'd take the sofa in the living room.

We both went and sat in the living room, and took my jacket, hanging it on one of the three coat-hooks in the hallway. When he came back through he fell onto the sofa beside me.

"So what now?" I asked, smiling. "Do we paint each others' nails, have a pillow fight, or sing along to some Taylor Swift songs?" We both looked at each other silently before bursting into fits of laughter. "Well I'm sorry!" I laughed, "I've never been to a sleepover, I'm just going on all the cheesy movies Delilah and I used to watch."

Jake laughed again, shaking his head. "You want a drink?" He asked, and I nodded. He got up and disappeared through the kitchen doors.

He came back from the kitchen with two cans of cola, and tossed one at me. Due to my lack of co-ordination, it landed beside me on the sofa.

"What," I asked him, smirking, "no beers?" He stopped in his tracks to look at me with a confused expression, before he realised I was joking.

"Ah, that would be providing a minor with alcohol." He sat down beside me and flicked my nose. "And that's against the law m'dear." I laughed, opening my cola.

"Is that what you think of me as? A minor?" I laughed, but my insides were in turmoil. Did he really think of me as just some stupid kid he used to know? Had I been making things up in my head, like how his breaths got faster when we were sitting so close together like this?

"No, I just. . ." he licked his bottom lip, "you're just not sixteen yet. . ." He took a strand of my hair and curled it around his little finger. I leaned into him and inhaled his scent. His hand slid from my hair and held my jaw lightly. His fingers were warm, but his touch still sent shivers down to my stomach, they felt so familiar now, as if his hand should always have been at my cheek.

He inched his face towards me, and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Everything about Jacob seemed to be warm. It was as if he was warmth itself.

We sat for eternity, our breaths colliding with one another. Eventually, he closed the gap between us, and the soft skin of his lips brushed mine, but they didn't stay there, and we didn't kiss. It felt nothing more than as if my hand had brushed past his. A memory; fading too fast.

Again, we sat just a breath apart, and when his lips moved, they weren't moving against my own.

"I have something," He paused, just long enough to swallow some more air into his lungs, "that I need to tell you."

**Aro's POV:  
**

I summoned Jane into the room, and waited until she'd sat down beside me.

"Do we have news of our dear Delilah?" I asked, a smirk forming on my stone face.

"We do indeed," She replied. "Alec saw her at the airport, she got on the first plane to Vancouver." Jane smiled viciously.

"And she didn't suspect a thing?" I returned the smile.

"Of course not. She's rather gullible, believing that _we_ believe she's going to find her husband's grave." I nodded, and she continued, "How long do we wait until we intervene?"

I shrugged, "We'll wait a few weeks, let them stew in the belief that their lives are all perfect. Then we'll snap them off, one by one." I snapped each of the fingers on my left hand, before twisting them back into place. "Like a cat, playing with the mice."

Jane stood up from her chair, kissed my cheek, and headed to the door. She turned around before opening the door. "Your plan is working, Aro."

My smile grew, kept growing until I was laughing aloud, the sound bouncing off the marble floors and walls.

"My plan is working."

**Sorry this chapters so short, but I promise you that the next one is much longer, and very epic :D Can't wait for your reviews, because if you don't tell me what you don't like, how can I make it better?**

_**FailCullen**_**, Over and Out!x**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N – Hey guys :) just want to say a massive thank you to those of you who reviewed the last couple of chapters. Please let me know what you think of chapters, even if it's just a few words, and I appreciate constructive criticism, I wont bite you!**

**Just to let you know, I have started another Renesmee/Jacob story. It's called 'Hiding My Heart'. It won't be as long as this one, and the first chapter is already up on my profile, so check it out, and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 31**

"_I have something," He paused, just long enough to swallow some more air into his lungs, "that I need to tell you."_

**Renesmee's**

I swallowed nervously. This must have been what Alice was talking about. The thing that my dad didn't want me to know. The thing that Jake was supposed to tell me when I was sixteen.

"But. . . Jake, I'm only fifteen, I thought my dad said-" he ran his thumb along my parted lips, stopping me mid sentence.

"I've waited long enough. I need to tell you, or I'll explode!" He moved his fingers up to my forehead, before running his hand through my hair, tucking it gently behind my ears. "What I'm going to tell you is weird, to say the least. And after you know, you may hate me forever," I frowned and shook my head. I could never hate Jake. He seemed not to notice my frown, and kept talking. "but at least it'll be out in the open, and we won't have any secrets any more."

I mentally prepared myself for everything that he could possibly tell me. In my head, I made a list:

He was joining the circus, and we would never see each other ever again. I quickly discounted this idea; I couldn't even imagine Jacob juggling, or swallowing fire.

He was a secret agent, and was keeping the world safe from villains, one evil mastermind at a time. . . It could happen.

He'd recently murdered someone, and needed my help in avoiding the police, not to mention the persons wife, children and family detective. This also sounded unlikely, but I wasn't discounting it completely.

Then it finally hit me. He was gay. _That's_ why he thought I would hate him! I quickly went through all of the appropriate things to say in my head: 'Of course I don't hate you.' and 'It's perfectly all right to be attracted to other guys' and the usual 'Nothing's going to change – we're still going to be friends.' That's what everybody always says in soap operas, before they go and tell everybody else their friends secrets.

I cleared my head, and looked straight at him, ready for him to say the words.

"Well, you know that I'm a werewolf," He paused to study me carefully, as if there was any way possible that I _didn't_ know he was a werewolf. "and, well, werewolves can do things that other humans can't." I had to laugh at this.

"Like what?" I chuckled, "morph into massive, vampire killing dogs?" Jake smiled back and took my hand again.

"Yeah, like that, but. . . other stuff too." He stopped again, chewing his lip. "Like imprinting."

I stared blankly into his eyes. "What's that?" I cocked my head to the side like a little child. Jake took a deep breath, and looked like he was shaking. I'd never seen him like this.

"Well, it's. . .this thing we do. It's like love at first sight," He scoffed, "but I use the term lightly. It's much, _much_ stronger than that. Like when you see her for the first time, and the universe changes. Suddenly, everything's beautiful, yet so boring and dull compared to her. Without her, the sun wouldn't shine, and rain wouldn't fall, birds wouldn't sing. The entire world comes down to a single moment in time, and it lasts for a lifetime. Being away from her is hell, but you'd last a million years of loneliness just to be with her for one single minute." He stopped for breath, but continued shortly.

"She's perfect; beautiful, and intelligent, and kind, and shy." He touched my cheek gently. ". . . and . . .perfect."

We sat in silence, while Jake gazed at out intertwined fingers. Abruptly, I stood up and walked quickly towards the front door.

"Renesmee?" His voice was soft until he realised where I was going. "No, wait! I didn't mean to-" He'd reached me by this point, and grabbed my hand, spinning me around to reveal the tears landing softly on my cheekbones. "I didn't mean to scare you Renesmee."

I shook my head. "I should go Jake. I shouldn't be here, not after. . . that." I turned to go again, but he held my wrist firmly.

"No! That isn't what I wanted! Nothing has to change between us, not if you don't want it to." His face looked shattered, and his eyes were moist.

"How can nothing change? Everything's changed, and I wish it hadn't. But it has, we can't go back to five minutes ago." I tried to move his fingers, but he was strong, and determined for me to listen.

"We can! Forget what I said. It's. . .It's nothing! Please!" I was ready for him to start begging on his knees.

"Jacob, please listen to me." I chocked back the lump in my throat, and held the tears at bay. "We both know how I feel about you. And I thought. . ." I shook my head. "I thought that you might feel the same way." I laughed at myself, and more tears fell.

"I do, Renesmee, I do! Did you listen at all earlier!" He pointed back at the sofa as if to jog my memory, but the time we'd had just moments ago was all that was going through my pulsating brain.

"I listened, and I can tell you love her, Jake. The way you spoke about her was. . .beautiful. She's a lucky girl, and I hope she knows that." I took a big breath. "So I can't get in the way of that." Tears were flowing freely now, and there was no way they were going to stop. "Make her happy, Jacob, and forget about me. I'll be fine."

His fingers had gone cold and limp. I pulled my hand away, and ran out of the house.

It was pitch black outside, and raindrops were smashing off of the ground like bullets. I looked around frantically. I had no idea what direction I was going in. As soon as I got nearer the house my dad would hear my thoughts and come and get me. I just had to go in the right direction first.

"Renesmee!" His voice came from behind me, and I jumped. I hadn't realised he was following me. In the distance I could hear cars. That meant I was near a main road. From there I could hopefully find my way home.

"Renesmee!" Closer this time, and more desperate. He sounded like he was crying.

Part of me wanted to give up, and for Jacobs strong arms to wrap around me, and take me back to his house to sit by the fire and drink hot cocoa. But I told myself that I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right. It would be hurting Jake, and hurting the girl he imprinted on.

Something warm gripped on the top of my arm, and I screamed. He muffled the sound with his hand.

"Shh, it's just me." He turned me round to face him, and I was right; he had been crying.

I looked to the ground. "Jake, take me home. I don't think it's good for either of us if I stay tonight. I think-" He cut me off abruptly.

"You got it wrong, Renesmee." He looked at me intensely. His breath was so warm, and _close._ Once I closed my eyes, I knew there was nothing to do to stop myself. It was really going to happen, and I knew he would hate me forever. I just needed to kiss him once.

Our lips moved in synchronisation, slowly to begin with, but I grew impatient. I needed to kiss him. To _really _kiss him. I opened my mouth.

Immediately, Jacob reacted. He didn't push me away, or laugh at me, or look at me in disgust.

He kissed me back.

Jacob Black kissed _me_ – Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

We stood in the rain kissing, Jakes hand holding my neck. It took me a while to realise we were leaning against something in the darkness: a tree-trunk. All I could feel was a pulse beating inside of me, and Jacob. He was everywhere. _Everything._ I suddenly knew that this moment in time would keep me going through all the years left of my life. It didn't matter what happened now: I had kissed Jacob Black; the love of my life.

He pulled away from me, and I felt a sudden coldness. I felt empty without him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I blushed, and looked away. I wasn't sorry at all. I wouldn't change my actions, not even if I could go back in time. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Renesmee. Not ever." He paused for a long time. "It's you."

I looked up at his eyes. They were so deep. I could spend a lifetime just looking into his eyes. "What's me?" I whispered.

He almost smiled. "It's you, Renesmee. I love you."

"I love you too, but it doesn't change things. You imprin-"

"I imprinted on you, Renesmee."

**Well, like I said, I'd love for you to review, and I promise I will reply as soon as I receive it!**

_**FailCullen, **_**Over and Out!x**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

**A/N – Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and a special thanks to those who checked out my new story, Hiding My Heart. The next chapter of it will be posted soon. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!**

"_I love you too, but it doesn't change things. You imprin-"_

"_I imprinted on you, Renesmee."_

**Chapter 32**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I couldn't comprehend his words. He'd _imprinted_. . .on _me?_ I stared at him blankly.

"Earlier. . . you were talking about. . . me?" I shook my head, knowing that I must have heard him wrong.

He nodded. "I love you Renesmee. More than life itself. And when you kissed me. . ." He trailed off, closing his eyes. "it was the best moment I've ever experienced." He ran his fingers through my wet, matted hair. "Kiss me, Renesmee."

I did as I was told without hesitating, moving closer to him, so that every inch of my body was against him. It was so cold outside, but he was so warm, it didn't matter.

We kissed for an eternity, but still not for long enough. Now that I'd kissed him once, I couldn't imagine how bad living would be if I wasn't allowed to kiss him every single day of my life. It wasn't worth thinking about. Life wouldn't be worth living. Surviving would be but a chore to me.

When he pulled away, we were both breathless. His hand snaked from my hair, and down my side to where my hand hung. He picked it up in his, curling his little finger around my own. I looked up at him in awe, struck dumb once again by his beauty.

"Let's get you home." He spoke in a husky, quiet voice. He clenched a hand around my waist and started directing me away from the forest edge. His words set in, and I started to panic. I stopped dead.

"No." I whispered. "Please, I want to stay with you." More tears bubbled from my eyes, and he looked at me in alarm.

"Of course you're staying with me, what did you-" He stopped talking, and took a sharp intake of air. There was a pause. Neither of us moved, or spoke, or breathed. "Ness," He started, cautiously, "when I say home. . ." He stopped again to cup my cheek and look at me with serious, yet soft eyes. "My house isn't home without you. It's your home as much as it is Hannah's or mine." I bit my lip and nodded slowly. He smiled. "Come on."

We walked slowly back to his house, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping me warm from the whistling draft. The front door was lying wide open, and rain had drenched the '_Welcome_' mat that lay just inside.

"Oops," Jake smiled, "looks like I was in a bit of a hurry. No wonder! You move fast. . ." H paused, and turned to look at me, a grin creeping over his face. "For a girl."

I dropped my jaw in false shock. "Well, I could run away again, and see just how fast I am." I stuck out my chin and turned to the door, trying hard not to laugh.

"NO! Renesmee, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant. . ." He took my hand in his and turned me around again, stopping when he saw the smile on my face. He narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't funny." He stated, pulling me closer, until our lips were almost touching.

"I thought it was hilarious. . ." I trailed off, moving my mouth even closer to his. I could feel his breath merging with my own, and his sweet, woody smell was engulfing me completely. When our lips finally met, it was a short lived glory.

"Um, _ew. _Innocent child who just walked in is grossed out. Get a room."

We turned around to see Hannah standing in the doorway, soaking wet, and grimacing. Jake chuckled, taking hold of my waist again. "Where 'you been?" He asked Hannah, raising his eyebrows.

She bit her bottom lip and started towards the staircase, murmuring as she went, "Out."

"Oh," Jake laughed, Talking loud enough so that Hannah could hear him from upstairs. "Did you hear that Renesmee? She was 'out'. Could've fooled me. Hell, I was about to phone the FBI and see if they could find out where she was. But it's fine! She was 'out'!" He rolls his eyes and kisses me on the forehead. "Hannah, come back here!" he shouted up the stairs, and after I grabbed my overnight bag, he pulled me through the hallway to the shower room.

He handed me a towel, smiling. "I'll let you dry off, love." He kissed me again and left me alone in the bathroom, and I could hear him arguing with Hannah. It was so late. I felt like the day had lasted forever. So much had happened, so much had changed.

I quickly towel dried my hair, peeling off my wet clothes and changing into my _Victoria's Secret _pyjamas. When I went back out into the hallway I could hear the television blaring in the living room. I tiptoed through.

As soon as he saw me he turned the t.v off and motioned for me to sit beside him. As I sat down he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me lustfully. "Hey beautiful." He played absent-mindedly with my hair, and I could feel a blush growing on my face.

"I'm. . . really tired," I yawned, as if to prove my point. "Do you mind if I go off to bed?"

Jake stood up and helped my tired body off of the couch. "Of course I don't mind." He smiled.

Holding my hand, he lead me up the stairs, chuckling after every yawn I tried to aimlessly hide. After the fourteen stairs, and eight more steps, we were at his bedroom door.

"Really, Jake, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I tried to reason with him. It seemed so unfair that I should steal his bed.

"Ness, I don't mind, honest!" He laughed, "Come on, you look like you're about to pass out." He opened the door for me and led me to the comfy looking double bed. I turned back the tiniest corner and crawled under the covers, laying my head against the pillow.

"Okay, well. . . Goodnight Jake." I smiled up at him feebly, my eyelids protesting as I tried my best to stay awake. He chuckled at my attempts.

"Get some sleep, baby." He kissed my lips softly and strolled back to the door, checking on me again before closing the door with a quiet clunk. Within seconds, I was asleep.

It was dark when I woke up, and I could tell it wasn't morning yet. The soft tick of the alarm clock murmured in my ear. A chill ran through me, reminding me that I should've worn thicker pyjamas. It was too early, and I needed more sleep. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from one hundred, willing imaginary sheep to jump over the wooden brown fence. The last sheep landed on the other side, and I was still wide awake. I checked the alarm clock, wondering if it really was too early to get up and have a shower.

4:48am. Dammit.

I still felt tired, but my toes were cold and that made all of me feel cold, so there was no way I was getting back to sleep. But I also knew that if I went back home looking like a stressed insomniac my parents wouldn't let me stay with Jake again. With a small sigh I got out of bed, tiptoed to the door and listened. Soft snores whispered at the air from downstairs, so I made my way out onto the landing.

I headed toward the only cupboard I could see and clicked open the door, flinching as it creaked open loudly. I scanned the shelves, seeing only towels and bath mats.

I pondered what to do, deciding just to go back to bed and lie awake for a couple of hours. But as I got to the bedroom door, I changed my mind and tiptoed down the stairs.

By the time I'd reached the living room door, goosebumps had appeared on my arms and shivers were running up my back. This was a stupid idea. It was warmer upstairs.

I went over to the sofa and knelt down on the soft carpet. Jake looked so peaceful asleep. I smiled, embarrassed that I was about to disturb him.

"Jake?" I stroked his cheek as softly as I could, but I mustn't have done too well, as he bolted upright, making me jump out of my skin.

"Renesmee, are you all right?" He looked down at me in alarm.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Jake." I blushed scarlet, and started chewing my thumbnail. He took my hand and held it to his face.

"God, you're freezing." He looked at me, concern clouding his beautiful eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled to reassure him. "'Course. I was just wondering if I could get a blanket? I looked for one in the cupboard upstairs but I couldn't see any. . ." I trailed off, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Oh god, you're freezing, aren't you? Baby, you should've come downstairs sooner!" He pulled me into a hug, instantly warming me to the bone, but it didn't last long enough.

"No, I just woke up there and I was a bit cold. . ." He took my hand and smiled.

"Come on, lets go get you warm again." He kissed my head and we walk up the stairs together.

He took me into the bedroom and I sat down on the bed. "I'll be back in a sec," he winked, "I'll go see what blankets I can find, okay?" I nodded and he left the room again.

After a few minutes he came back in looking rather disgruntled. "Sorry, babe, it looks like you're stuck with me." He rubbed his chin.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying at all.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers. He looked up at me and patted the bed. I finally understood what he meant. I bit back a smile and climbed under the covers. Oh god. He was hot.

He pulled me into his arms and gently kissed the very corner of my jawbone. I instantly relaxed, moving closer and closer to him until my head was on his chest.

Just as I was drifting out of consciousness and into a dream world much like the room I was currently in, he mumbled my name.

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep well, baby, sleep well." And I slept, just like that.

**Hope you liked it, and sorry it took so long! This chapter's been ready for a while but my internet hasn't been behaving recently, and it wouldn't let me post it. It's all fixed now, so there wont be too much of a wait for the next chapter!**

**FailCullen!x**


End file.
